The Ringing Bell
by Shirotensaki14
Summary: Grimmjow is forced to get a new fraccion. He hates the idea at first but as time flows, thing starts to change. However, when he finds out that his fraccion is not an Arrancar, he gets pulled into a mess. The mess going far as...ending up in Hell.
1. Chapter 1

Ringing Bell

**So my new fic. Sigh~ Can't believe I'm writing OC romance. I always tried to avoid them but...sigh~ Well, read it and review. **

**Don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Grimmjow Jaegerjaques had lost his arm and fracciones. The attack didn't go highly successful. Now, his tattoo was stripped off in punishment and he lost his rank among the Espada.<p>

_Life is just…_

He was heading towards the throne room. He was called by Aizen 'sama'. Grimmjow pulled the door open with his remaining arm.

"Grimmjow. What a great timing."

_Just shut up._

He wasn't going to lose another arm, though.

"Yes, Aizen sama." He bowed.

Aizen smiled down at his former Sexta.

"So how are you, Grimmjow? Enjoying life?"

_Bad. My life sucks, thanks to you._

"Yes, Aizen sama," he said, biting his lip. He could see that Aizen was enjoying this. Grimmjow fought hard to control himself.

"Well, I got news for you. Since you lost all of your fracciones down in the World of the Living, I will let you choose your new fracciones," said Aizen.

Grimmjow looked up in surprise.

_New fracciones? Why?_

"Aizen sama. I don't understand."

Aizen's posture didn't change at all.

"I thought I made it clear. I'm letting you choose your new fracciones."

Grimmjow was confused.

"But I'm not an Espada anymore."

"You were before, weren't you?"

_Damn you! _

Grimmjow's inner self wanted to scream. Aizen was playing with him, mocking him and using him. He wanted to use his reactions and pain as an entertainment. Grimmjow tried to be calm. He wasn't going to let Aizen enjoy this.

"But that's the past. I won't need fracciones anymore."

Aizen was looking slightly disappointed at the former Sexta's reactions.

_Score. Take that!_

However the feeling of joy left Grimmjow as soon as Aizen smiled and continued.

"I'm giving you a choice, Grimmjow. Who knows, you might become an Espada again. It's now or never."

There was silence before Grimmjow answered.

"I'm grateful to be given an option, Aizen sama. However, I don't think I'll be needing fracciones anymore."

Aizen's eyes didn't show surprise.

"If you were still an Espada, would you have accepted the choice?" he asked.

"No. If I was still an Espada, none of my fracciones would have died."

"Feeling guilty, are we?"

_Damn! He got me! Just shut up and leave me alone, Aizen!_

The truth was, Grimmjow was feeling slightly guilty. They followed him without question, only to end up dead. Now the question was, will he still refuse, or prove that he was not feeling guilty at all?

_One way to go._

Yes, Aizen sama. I will accept your offer," said Grimmjow.

_I will win next time, Aizen!_

Aizen smiled triumphantly.

"Good choice. It proves that you don't feel guilty about their deaths."

_He's aiming for those. He's aiming for the sensitive parts. Shut up!_

"Since it's decided, may I return to my room, Aizen sama?"

_Enough of those fake smiles._

"Yes, I will send Szayel so that he can escort you to the Numero's rooms.

"Yes, Aizen sama."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was back in his room, screaming.<p>

"Damn that Aizen! I hate him, hate him, and hate him so much! I hate that smile! I hate it when he looks down on me!"

He grabbed a pillow and threw it at the door, imagining it's Aizen. He didn't even wait to look at where the pillow hit.

"I wish everything was just as simple as throwing a pillow," said Grimmjow as he fell backwards on his bed.

He closed his eyes when the door knocked.

"Uh, Grimmjow? May I come in?"

Without waiting for an answer, the door opened and the Octava entered.

"Grimmjow, Aizen sama asked me to-mph!"

Grimmjow cut him off by throwing another pillow at Szayel's face. He laughed humorlessly when the pillow dropped to the floor. Szayel fixed his glasses and continued.

"To help you choose your new fracciones."

"Yeah, I know," grunted Grimmjow as he got up.

The two Arrancars were walking in silence before Szayel asked.

"How many are you thinking of choosing?"

"None," Grimmjow answered in a bored tone.

Szayel decided to play a bit round with the former Sexta.

"Guilty?"

"No!"

"Then why none?"

"Because…I don't need one!" yelled Grimmjow.

"You are guilty."

"I am not!"

"Then prove it."

"Fine!"

They reached the Numero's rooms. When they entered, Arrancars, big and small stared at the two.

Szayel smiled.

"Now there's your choice. Choose as many as you want."

Grimmjow frowned. Why was he doing this? He didn't want any.

"Decide the number of the fracciones yet?" piped Szayel.

"None isn't an option right?"

Szayel shook his head.

"No."

"In that case, I'll just get one," Grimmjow sighed.

"Which one? You haven't even looked around yet."

When Szayel got no answer from the former Sexta, he decided to help him.

"Think of a number between 20 and 99."

"So you're going to decide for me? Whatever.94."

"Then it's been decided. Arrancar No.94 will be your new fraccion." Before he left, he whispered in Grimmjow's ear. "Try to get to know her."

"Wait, _her_?" asked Grimmjow but the pink hair was already out of sight.

The rest of the Arrancars went back to its rooms. The room emptied until there was only two Arrancars left, one being the former Sexta and the other his fraccion. Arrancar No.94 was indeed a girl. She had waist length brown hair. Unruly bangs were laid out across her face. It reminded Grimmjow of Ulquiorra's hair. She was wearing a white thigh length skirt with a white, long sleeved jacket with black outlines. The open jacket revealed a sleeveless vest. She wore a black hakama and her Zanpacto was tied around her waist. He couldn't see a Hollow mask on her but her Hollow hole was on her left hand. Her eyes were golden. The girl sighed and walked up to Grimmjow when he didn't move first.

"Hello. My name is Cynthia Kiel. I am Arrancar No.94 and it seems that I will be your new fraccion," she said.

Grimmjow just started down at her. He felt something weird. He couldn't describe it. He didn't know what or why it was like that.

The brown haired girl shifted uneasily under his gaze. She let out another sigh.

"So-"she was cut off by Grimmjow.

"Leave."

Cynthia blinked in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"I said leave. I don't need a fraccion," said Grimmjow.

He turned around without giving the poor Arrancar another glance. Suddenly, Grimmjow was blocked when the Arrancar sonidoed in front of him. She looked up and titled her head slightly.

"I don't understand."

Grimmjow snarled.

"Move! I don't need you!"

The girl didn't even flinch.

"You're pathetic, Grimmjow sama."

Grimmjow's eyes widened. This girl, who was now his fraccion, blocks his way and calls him pathetic.

"You-"he drew his hand to pierce the Arrancar's body.

She dodged. She got hold of his arm and didn't let go.

"Are you always like this? Hot tempered?" she asked with sarcasm, her golden eyes mocking.

"!"

"What's wrong, Grimmjow sama? Is it that sad to get teased by your fraccion?" she mocked.

_I will kill you!_

Grimmjow yanked his arm out of her grasp and pinned her on one of the walls. His arm grabbed her left wrist and pulled it up. He kicked one of his feet between her legs to make sure she was trapped. He leaned forward. Blue eyes met golden. He opened his mouth.

However, before he could say anything, Szayel sonidoed back again. His eyes widened at the situation he ran into. He coughed slightly, catching the two's attention. They broke away, leaving few meters of distance between them. Cynthia rubbed her wrist where Grimmjow had grabbed.

"Um, it looks like you two are going along better then I thought you would. Aizen sama wants to see you both," said Szayel.

"We are not getting along at all!" screamed Grimmjow.

Szayel sighed.

"Just go to Aizen sama," he said.

"Why?" asked Grimmjow.

"He wants to see you," said Szayel. "You can wait outside the throne room," he added as he glanced at the fraccion.

Cynthia looked startled but bowed and made her way to the door. When Grimmjow just stared at her back, Szayel sonidoed behind him and gave him a push. The sudden push made the blue haired Arrancar lose his balance and stumble.

"Ah!"

Cynthia, who was only little ahead, turned back at the noise. As soon as she turned, she caught Grimmjow. She back stepped one foot to support the extra weight and stop them from falling. Her eyes opened wide and she blinked.

"Grimmjow sama?"

Szayel, however, wasn't intending something like this to happen. It was a bit awkward. The former Sexta falling into his fraccion's arms was unexpected. He watched as they got out in the position.

_It must be embarrassing_

"Szayel! Why the hell did you push me?" yelled Grimmjow as he whipped around at the pink hair.

"You're blushing, Grimmjow," was the only answer he got.

Grimmjow quickly looked away and stormed out of the room.

_I know that I'm blushing, you mad scientist! No need to point it out!_

He stopped his walking when he heard another person walking behind him. He glanced back at his fraccion, who looked at him apologetically. Without any words, he continued to walk to Aizen's throne room. They continued to walk in silence until they reached the door.

* * *

><p>Aizen, who has sensed their presence, smiled.<p>

"Come in."

His smile grew slightly wider when he saw Grimmjow coming in. He knew that that he was annoyed.

"Ah, so Grimmjow. How are you and your fraccion getting along?"

"Alright," Grimmjow lied and Aizen could tell it. It was obvious by the face he was making that the former Espada wasn't happy at all.

"I see. I now need to discuss things. You're lucky to have a Vasto Lord class Arrancar fraccion. None of the Espada has a Vasto Lord classed one. Lilinette is a different case and Aaroniero is a Gillian so better not give him one."

Grimmjow's eyes widened at the fact.

"She's a Vasto Lord? Then why isn't she an Espada? She must be stronger than Aaroniero!"

The smile had vanished from Aizen's face a while ago. It meant that he was getting into serious subjects.

"She is, in fact. I just didn't make her one on purpose."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons. It was right for you not have a clue about that since she is very talented at controlling her spiritual pressure. Even better than Ulquiorra, but that's enough. Her room will be the one seven rooms away from you. You can show her yourself," he saw Grimmjow cringe at that.

"Is everything clear, Grimmjow?" Aizen smiled.

"Yes, Aizen sama."

"You may leave."

He watched as the former Espada bowed and headed for the door. Just before he got out, Aizen called out.

"Try to get along, Grimmjow."

The door closed.

"So, Captain Aizen? What do ya have in ya mind?"

"What do you think Gin?"

"Well I think that those two will be interesting to watch."

"Yes indeed."

"What would ya rank Cynthia chan if she was an Espada?"

"I think No.7. However, who knows if she showed me her true power or not? She can make her spiritual pressure completely disappear after all."

"Hm…Septima ,huh?"

"Yes Gin. Septima Espada."

"Are ya aware that she's the complete opposite from that Loly?"

"What do you mean?"

"She hates ya."

Aizen smiled.

"Oh that. Yes, I'm afraid."

Gin's face dropped a little.

"And 'Yes, I'm afraid' is the only thing ya want to say?"

"Should I say more?"

"Na. Don't bother."

"Well then. We now have something to watch and enjoy."

Gin grinned.

"Ya bet!"

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is. You know, Tite Kubo never told his readers what Grimmjow was before he became an Arrancar. Was he a Vasto Lord or Ajhucas? (I don't think I spelt that right.) I think he should be a Vasto Lord so he's a Vasto Lord. :) So I guess the first chapter was a bit weird but it will get better as it goes along. I'm going to try to write as much as I can during my holidays. Not planning for a lot of OC-ness for my OC. Review! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The Ringing Bell

**No reviews! Oh...Well thank you to readers who have added this story to their alert list. Happy about that fact, just that...REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Ch 2.<p>

When Grimmjow left the room, he saw his fraccion leaning on the wall a bit ahead. She was staring down at the floor. She slowly got off and moved her eyes towards him.

"Grimmjow sama."

"I'll take you to your room," said Grimmjow as he started walking down the hall.

"Yes, Grimmjow sama."

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Grimmjow had thought of a way to test her skills. He glanced back at the girl behind him. He grinned and used sonidoed the rest of the way. He was going to check if she can keep up.

When he looked back, he was taken back. He could see her right behind him, also using sonido. They were in front of his room in a flash.

"Grimmjow sama, you shouldn't use sonido so suddenly without telling me," said Cynthia. She smiled innocently up at him.

"Well you should get used to it if you're going to become my fraccion," retorted Grimmjow. He was clearly surprised that she could keep up so well.

"Oh, are you going to accept me as your fraccion now?" she asked.

"Che. Yeah, whatever, just don't get in my way."

She smiled.

"Of course not."

Grimmjow couldn't stop looking at her. That girl was pretty and-

_Wait? What?_

"Grimmjow sama?"

Grimmjow snapped from his thoughts.

"What?" he said. He saw her looking at him with curiosity.

"Why are you being friendly all of a sudden?"

"Huh?"

"You were telling me to go away before and now you're talking to me."

Grimmjow couldn't help but blush at her words. Has she noticed that he was acting weird around her?

"You're blushing, Grimmjow sama," she laughed.

Grimmjow could feel his face growing hot.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are. It doesn't suit with your hair."

"Shut, shut up!"

She continued laughing.

"You're funnier than I thought you would be, Grimmjow sama."

Grimmjow looked at her in surprise.

"I…I'm funny?"

"Mm hm! It's funny seeing all your emotions on your face."

_She's really bright._

He spun around to hide himself, blushing, from her. He pointed towards the hall. He added before slamming the door close

"Your room is the 7th room away to the left. Stay there until I need you."

"Yes, Grimmjow sama," she said and walked to where he pointed.

Grimmjow paced around his own room for a while before sitting down on his bed.

_She seems nice._

Grimmjow frowned at what he thought.

"Why the hell am I thinking about her? Stop! She's just a fraccion, nothing more, nothing less!" he screamed to himself.

He got up changed to more comfortable clothes that weren't his uniform. It was hard since he only had one arm, but he managed. He flipped his bed cover and got inside. Once he was warm and comfortable, he fell asleep. He deserved a break.

* * *

><p>When he got up, he got back into his white uniform and went outside. Nothing seemed different. He decided to see what his fraccion was doing. When he opened the door, he found no one inside. He frowned.<p>

_Where the hell did she go?_

He tried to sense her spiritual pressure but couldn't feel it.

"_She is talented at controlling her spiritual pressure."_

Aizen had said that.

_Looks like she's using her 'talent' of hers. _

It would be no use if he tried to follow it. Grimmjow started walking to a no particular place. After all, Las Noches wasn't very _small_ and since he told her to stay near, she couldn't have gone very far.

_I did tell her to stay in her room. Where the hell could she be?_

Soon, Grimmjow stopped as he saw Szayel, who was running toward his lab holding a box that contained something he didn't want to know.

"Hey, Szayel!"

The Espada continued to run.

"What is it, Grimmjow? I'm busy."

"Have you seen Cynthia?" Grimmjow asked as the other ran past him. He still gave his answer though.

"Your fraccion? No!"

_Well that's helpful_.

Suddenly, he caught something in the corner of his eyes. It was a creature with countless of slimy legs. No face was visible. Grimmjow looked at the greenish pink creature in disgust. He looked around for Szayel but the Espada was already gone.

"Szayel must have dropped it. What the hell is it anyway? It doesn't even have a head. Is it alive?"

He walked over to the creature and crouched down in front of it. It was a bad move. Before Grimmjow could even react, the countless legs shot out and wrapped aroung his ankle. Grimmjow shot up!"

"Ahh! What the fuck!"

He took out his Zanpacto and slashed the creature in half before sonidoing away as fast as possible. Later, he was panting heavily, leaning against a wall.

_What was that?_

"Well, well, look who we have here. Hey, Sexta. Oh, sorry, I forgot. I was meant to say _former_ Sexta."

Grimmjow looked up at the new voice. It was Nnoitra and Grimmjow wasn't very happy about that fact. He would rather Ulquiorra than_ him_. He wasn't in the mood for this Spoon.

"Why the hell are you panting like that Grimmjow?"

"None of your business, Nnoitra, move."

The lanky man smiled creepily.

"What if I say no?"

"I'll cero you."

"I'm the Quinto and you _were_ the Sexta. It won't hurt me, especially when I have the toughest heirro out of all the Espada."

"I can beat the fuck'n hell out of you!"

"Then should we fight?"

Grimmjow was about to agree when he realized, even though he didn't want to admit it, Nnoitra would beat him. Since he had only one arm and would be unable to release if the fight comes to that point.

"Have you seen that Kiel girl?" he asked, gritting his teeth.

"Who's that?"

Grimmjow thought for a second before answering. He wasn't going to tell this walking Spoon that he was having trouble finding his own fraccion.

"Che. Forget it." Before Nnoitra could say more, he sonidoed away from him, not wanting anymore questions.

* * *

><p>The next Arrancar he met was Tesla. Tesla had seen him too.<p>

"Grimmjow sama, did you meet Nnoitra sama by any chance while you were walking this way?"

"Yeah, he went that way," said Grimmjow as he jerked his thumb behind him.

"Ah, that's good. So that _is_ him. Thank you!"

Grimmjow looked at Tesla running towards the side he pointed.

_He's a fraccion. Maybe he might know_.

"Hey, Tesla!"

The fraccion stopped to a halt.

"Yes, Grimmjow sama?"

"Have you seen that girl?"

"Who?"

"That Kiel girl."

"Kiel? Cynthia Kiel? You mean Arrancar No.94, right?"

Grimmjow's inside leaped in delight.

_Finally!_

"Um…I don't know where she is but…"

_No!_

"…but she might be on the roof."

"The roof?"

"Yes, she likes it up there."

"Right, thanks."

Grimmjow decided to go up to the roof of Las Noches. Maybe, this time, he could be lucky.

* * *

><p>Once Grimmjow reached the roof, his eyes searched for his fraccion. Sadly, he saw no one. He was about to give up and go back to his room when he spotted the Arrancar on one of the pillars.<p>

_I found her!_

He suppressed his spiritual pressure as hard as he could manage and sonidoed behind his fraccion, who was staring at the endless sand.

He said his greeting at the same time he released his spiritual pressure back to normal.

"Hey."

"Wah!"

Grimmjow laughed at his fraccion, who was clutching her chest to overcome the sudden surprise.

"G…Grimmjow sama!"

Grimmjow continued to laugh. It was funny seeing this fraccion react. However, Cynthia just started at him.

"How did you know I was here?"

Grimmjow stopped laughing.

"I asked few people. By the way, I thought I told you to stay in your room?" he said, in a slightly angry tone.

He saw his fraccion's eyes widen. Her body tensed, too.

"Ah, I forgot. Forgive me, Grimmjow sama," she apologized while bowing at the same time.

Grimmjow would have liked to punish her. If she was someone else that is.

_Why am I acting like this?_

"Forget it," he sighed. He went over to the edge and sat down on the pillar with one leg dangling of the edge.

"So? You like this place?" he asked, not looking at her.

_Great. Curiosity got better of me._

Cynthia stayed standing. She turned around to look at her Espada. She relaxed and gazed off back to the sand.

"Yes. I like high places. I get a good view from here."

Grimmjow frowned at her words.

"Good view? Good view of what?"

"The outside."

"You mean This emo place? There's nothing but sand, the sky and that never shifting moon."

Suddenly his fraccion started laughing. Grimmjow twisted around to face her.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just the way you describe this place."

Grimmjow frowned even more.

"But it's true."

"Yes, I suppose I see something like that," she said, leaving Grimmjow puzzled. He turned back to the trademarks, not including Hollow, of Hueco Mundo. Silence followed.

"Grimmjow sama?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you look for me?"

_Yes. I would like to know the answer, too. Why did I look for her?_

"I don't know. I got bored."

"I see."

This time Grimmjow asked.

"Cynthia?"

_Did I just call her by her…?_

Even though she was surprised at being called by her first name she remained calm.

"Yes, Grimmjow sama?"

"Were you a Vasto Lord?"

Cynthia was taken aback. She wasn't expecting this.

"…Yes."

"Oh. How did you get to that stage?"

"I tried to survive. I killed."

"Did you have any comrades?"

_Why am I asking this?_

"No, I worked alone."

Grimmjow was having a battle with himself.

_Now stop acting like this!_

"Oh."

_Thank you._

"Grimmjow sama, I'm sorry for being rude before," said Cynthia.

"Che. I was going to kill you then."

_Good. I'm back to my old self._

"Yes. You were really pissed off."

Grimmjow stood up at her remarks.

"Because of you!" he scowled. He saw a slight blush appearing on his fraccion's face.

"I just wanted to see if the rumor was right."

"What rumor?"

Cynthia blushed even more.

"That… you're a hot head."

There was silence after that. Grimmjow broke it with laughter, making Cynthia look up at him with surprise.

"You…you're not angry?"

"Angry? Why would I be angry for?"

"For being insulted."

Grimmjow laughed harder.

_Why am I laughing? Why aren't I going to the Numero's rooms to kill them? Why am I laughing?_

He tried to change the subject.

"I can't see a Hollow mask on you."

Cynthia blinked a bit.

"Oh, that. It's right here." She took off her jacket, revealing lines of bone like features scarring from her right wrist to her right shoulder.

"It looks like a whole array of white scars," commented Grimmjow.

"Does it?"

Grimmjow also noticed a number tattoo on the other shoulder. 94.

"Grimmjow sama?" asked Cynthia as she put her jacket on.

"Don't call me like that."

"I don't understand."

"Don't use the honorifics. Reminds me of Aizen."

"I don't see how calling you Grimmjow sama reminds you of that bastard."

"Just don't use the 'sama'. Wait, did you just call—"

She cut in before he could finish.

"We don't have some other assignments from Aizen, right?"

Grimmjow blinked.

_First she referred him a bastard now called Aizen without the honorifics. _

"First you call him a bastard and you didn't call Aizen like the others do."

He started at her confused face. Soon she realized what he was talking about. She looked slightly annoyed.

"Oh, sorry. A force of habit I guess. I'll call him Aizen sa-"

"No don't call him that. Do it only when you're in the same room."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, I'm not going to force you into calling Aizen with the honorifics."

Her eyes gleamed.

"That's great. I see you don't call him by the honorifics as well."

"No need to. Tell me."

"What?"

"About Aizen."

He saw her hesitate before starting. However once she started, all that hesitation was gone.

"I hate that damn Aizen! Everywhere I go; it's Aizen _sama_, Aizen _sama_! I'm sick of it! Have you seen that Loly? She practically drools over him not noticing that her _Aizen sama_ doesn't care for her! That ridiculous superman hair bastard just plays around with us! I don't even want to work for him! I never wanted to! I'm here by force! That pervert…"

Grimmjow couldn't hide his surprise. He had never seen an Arrancar call Aizen like this. Apart from him, of course. He listened to her insults. He found it quite funny.

Suddenly, she stopped.

"Is something wrong?" asked Grimmjow. "I was enjoying that." However he found out why she stopped as he felt a familiar spiritual pressure. He whipped around and saw an Espada with a helmet like Hollow mask.

"Grimmjow. What are you doing here?" asked a monotone voice.

"I would like to ask you the same thing. Ulquiorra."

The two Aizen- haters had sensed Ulquiorra's presence before he sonidoed to the pillar they were on.

"Aizen sama realized that you and your fraccion were not inside Las Noches. He would like you to be in sight."

"And why do we have to be in sight?" snarled Grimmjow.

"Aizen sama's orders."

Grimmjow couldn't take it anymore. Aizen was torturing him.

"Well then. Tell Aizen _sama_ that we'll be in his sight from now on." He pronounced the word 'sama' with obvious hatred.

"Do not pronounce Aizen sama's name like that, trash."

Grimmjow reached for his Zanpacto when a hand grabbed his wrist. He looked down and saw Cynthia beside him.

"I'm sorry. Grimmjow sama wasn't intending to come here. I'll be careful from next time. Please, let's not use our weapons here. I would rather not destroy this place," she said as she looked at Ulquiorra.

"Grimmjow…sama, I believe we had to report to the medical division about your arm infection."

Grimmjow looked at her, meeting her eyes when she turned her head up at him. Her eyes were slightly teasing.

"Yeah, we do. Let's go." He sonidoed off without giving Ulquiorra another glance.

* * *

><p>Once they were back inside, they headed towards their rooms. Grimmjow wasn't feeling great at all. Ulquiorra and Aizen had interrupted them.<p>

"Hey, Grimmjow?"

He looked at his fraccion, who was walking slightly behind him. She was smiling, with the teasing eyes again.

"I don't remember saying that you could act all friendly with me."

"Grimmjow then. You should learn to control your hot temper."

Grimmjow stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hot temper!"

"Yes. You saw Ulquiorra sama. That's all you have to do."

"Act like a statue?"

Sighing, Cynthia continued to walk past Grimmjow.

"You know what I mean."

"Hey! I prefer myself, thank you!"

"And I find it easier to tease you when you're like that."

Grimmjow turned red.

"Hey Grimmjow!"

"Don't address me like that!"

She stopped and turned around to face him. Her eyes were still teasing.

"Alright, Grimmjow-hot-temper sama"

"Hey!"

"No? Blueberry Grimmjow sama?"

"No!"

She clapped.

"I know! Blue Kitty sama!"

"Shut up!"

"I'll race you, Blueberry Kitty sama!" She sonidoed away.

There were visible veins popping out on the former Sexta.

"I will get you!"

Soon, there was no sign of the new fraccion and her Blueberry Kitty sama.

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is. This chapter was just info s about the OC. Next chapter (if there's at least one review) will be better. More into humor, I guess. REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

The Ringing Bell

**Yay! Reviews! Thank you! This chapter's more humorish, I guess.**

* * *

><p>Ch.3<p>

"Cynthia! Cynthia!"

Grimmjow was looking for his fraccion, who has gone off by herself. Again. Since the first day they met, Grimmjow had discovered two things she enjoyed to do. One was teasing Grimmjow and making up nicknames for him. The second was disappearing without telling anyone where she was going.

This time, Grimmjow, still missing an arm, really needed her and was frantically searching for her.

"Damn, where the hell is she now?"

He was running and asking all over Las Noches. He had checked the roof and her room. All the Arrancars now knew that the former Sexta had a fraccion. Grimmjow ran past Halibel and her fracciones.

"Have you seen-"

"No," the deep voice cut him off. The blue haired Arrancar searching for his fraccion was an everyday thing.

Halibel and her fracciones watched him run around more. They had gotten in good terms with the brown haired fraccion.

"I still don't get why Cynthia always runs off," said Apache.

"Well she has this thing about teasing Grimmjow and not telling him where he's going. Grimmjow makes such a ruckus. He sounds like as if he's really going to kill her when he finds her but never does. It's now an everyday thing in Las Noches."

"You and Apache bickering is an everyday thing too."

The other two looked at the girl with long sleeves and long black hair.

"What did you say, Sun Sun?"

"You two must be deaf."

"Shut up!"

Halibel looked at her fracciones and sighed. Sun Sun was almost right. Their bickering was an everyday thing. She would have been 100% correct if she included herself in, too.

"…Let's go."

"Yes, Halibel sama!"

* * *

><p>In front of Grimmjow's room, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Szayel, Tesla and Yammy were looking. Looking at the reason why Grimmjow was so angry. His room was covered in red. The originally white room had red spots and a number of unidentified pulps.<p>

"Nnoitra sama, what do you think that is?" asked Tesla, pointing at one of the pulps.

"I don't know. They look dangerous."

"They're tomatoes," answered Szayel, "Nothing dangerous unless it is used as a weapon."

"So it is dangerous," Ulquiorra pointed out.

"Well maybe I should have never given her the tomatoes," said Yammy.

Nnoitra started at the big Espada.

"You gave her those? Why?"

"She asked for it. She said it was for her payback."

"How did you manage to get them?" asked Tesla.

"I brought a pot back in the World of the Living. It said how to grow tomatoes and I wanted to know what they were so I stole one. I followed the instructions and a bunch of those red things started growing. They taste quite nice you know."

"You can read!" yelled Nnoitra.

"Gin helped me."

Nnoitra froze at that.

"In that case, I wouldn't want to eat that. I can't trust Gin."

As if on the cue, Yammy, who was eating a tomato, fell to the ground and fainted. His face was purple.

"See? This was the point I was trying to make!" screamed Nnoitra as he pointed at the huge, purple, breathing mountain beside him.

"Yammy, that idiot trash."

"Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Szayel! Tesla!"

The bystanders, minus Yammy, looked around to see the missing fraccion running towards them.

"What are you doing here? If Grimmjow sees you, he's going to kill you for sure," said Szayel.

"Grim-Grim sama won't find me. I've sealed away my entire spiritual pressure.," said Cynthia as she stood beside them. "Is that…Yammy?"

Tesla didn't try to stop himself from gasping.

"This is the first time you've ever called him by his name!"

"He was such an idiot that he didn't deserve the title 'idiot'," answered the other fraccion.

"Why did you do this to the room?" asked Ulquiorra in his monotone.

"Oh, do you like it? Pretty nice payback, huh?"

Nnoitra laughed. Tesla on the other hand, looked slightly worried.

"Are you sure that you'll be fine?"

Cynthia smiled and waved her hand dismissively.

"Yeah, I'll be fi-"

"So you were here, were you?" said a familiar voice, making the group look back.

The owner of the voice was Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. There was a dark aura surrounding him. Veins were popping out.

"Ah…Grimmjow, ack!"

Before she could sonido off, Grimmjow had sonidoed behind his fraccion and tightened her neck around with a black choker that came out from his pocket.

"Gottcha!" yelled Grimmjow triumphantly as he secured the choker, making sure that it won't come off. He let go of his fraccion, who stood in place and moved her hand to her neck.

"Grimmjow? What is-"

"Isn't it obvious Ulquiorra? It's a choker!"

"I know it's a choker but why does it have a bell on it?"

On the black choker, there was a small golden bell. It looked just like…

"It looks like the collar cats would wear," said Tesla.

"What's with the collar, Grimmjow?" demanded Nnoitra.

"It's to make sure that the stray kitty doesn't run off alone!" said Grimmjow, laughing.

"Oh, so it's so that you can hear the bell when she's up to something," said Ulquiorra.

"It's a tracker too!"

"Where the hell did you get a tracker from?" asked Nnoitra.

"Szayel made it."

Szayel sighed and started to explain.

"Grimmjow came over to my lab before and told me to make a bell that has a tracking system on. I made it so that the Espada and Gin could sense the owner of the bell, no matter if she has her spiritual pressure completely sealed. You can only track her when she's in Hueco Mundo. However, when I made the bell, I didn't expect that it'll be for Cynthia, though."

Cynthia, who was trying to get over the shock that she can be tracked down, tried to take the choker and the bell off. Szayel, seeing her struggles, added.

"The choker is made that it will only come off automatically in certain moments, like when you sleep. It's my new creation and the method is classified so don't ask," he said. He saw Cynthia's horrified glance and quickly added, "Don't worry; it doesn't have cameras on it. Nothing to do with spying."

"She can just cut it can't she?" asked Tesla.

"No, it's my special fabric. There are only two ways you can get that off. One is the temporary automatic system I just told you about. The permanently take it off, the person, Arrancar in our case, has to take the choker off for her. So Grimmjow's the only one who can take it off."

"Heh. I got you for real this time," said Grimmjow.

He could see her annoyed at her defeat. She turned around and looked at him.

"Let's make a deal."

"Let's hear it."

"I'll start doing everything you want me to do if you take this off."

"You're my fraccion. You're supposed to do everything I tell you to."

"I'll stop teasing you and calling you names."

"Na, I'll get used to it soon."

"Damn you! You're horrible!"

"I'll take that as a complement

There was a long staring contest between the former Espada and his fraccion. Heat could be felt and the bystanders could swear that they could see real sparks.

Cynthia was the first to look away.

"I win," said Grimmjow, grinning.

Suddenly, his fraccion lifted her right hand towards Grimmjow and thrusted it forward. Grimmjow ducked as he didn't want to die with a hole in his head. However, he then realized that that wasn't her intention. Before anyone could react, they saw something white-golden forming at the very tip of her fingers as she kept them straight at Grimmjow's room.

"Cero."

The golden light fired. When the light was gone, Grimmjow's room was no longer a room. It was rubble.

"You!"

Cynthia was already standing a few meters away, with her teasing look in her eyes. She smiled at him, tilting her head slightly.

"If I can't hide, I'll just have to run instead! Cya, Blue Kitty sama!"

She was gone. Once again.

"You think you can outrun me? I'll get you for sure!" screamed Grimmjow as he sonidoed after her.

The remaining Arrancars just stared.

"I don't understand."

"Don't understand what, Nnoitra sama?"

"How they manage to get so serious in a prank fight."

"At least they don't have to clean up the tomato mess," said Szayel.

And they left the crime scene.

* * *

><p>Cynthia was fast, but Grimmjow was faster. He managed to shorten the distance, little by little, as she was a fast Arrancar. Grimmjow pounced on her. They fell and tumbled until they stopped to a halt in an awkward position.<p>

Grimmjow was lying on his back. His fraccion was on him, her face right above his chest. They both blushed and blushed harder when their eyes met. Cynthia quickly got off Grimmjow and the blue haired Arrancar got back on his feet as well. They looked around everywhere except each other.

"Stay in your room," growled Grimmjow.

"Yes, Grimmjow," said Cynthia before she sonidoed the way back.

Grimmjow heard the bell ring before she disappeared.

_Looks like the bell works._

It was then he realized that he had to go to Aizen's stupid meeting about the creation of a new Arrancar. He sighed and went on his way. He would have to think about the mess later.

_At least I don't have to deal with the tomatoes._

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter No.3! Review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

The Ringing Bell

**Yay. This fic got added to alerts and fav lists! Thank you! However, ma I ask you one thing? Can you review? It would be nice if you did. ^^ This is going to be a short chapter. Sorry. And I'll try to upload it every Sat. I don't have much time these days which is sad. And I also hate this chapter. I think it's horrible. Ch 5 will be better, I promise! **

* * *

><p>Ch 4.<p>

Grimmjow entered the meeting room. Almost every Espada were there, and to Grimmjow's hatred, it included his replacement. Grimmjow quickly walked over and sat down in his usual spot, not wanting to talk to Luppi. However, not giving him any eye contact didn't stop the new Sexta.

"Hello, Grimmjow," greeted Luppi as he skipped beside him.

"What do you want?" answered Grimmjow, not bothering to look up at the other.

"Nothing really."

"Then get out of my sight." Grimmjow still didn't look at Luppi.

Luppi made a face.

"Aw, don't be so mean. Anyway, you know about the plan, right?"

"Get to the point."

"Well, I guess you'll be in it since your fraccion is."

That got Grimmjow alarmed. He snapped up and looked at Luppi.

"What are you talking about?"

Luppi smiled.

Oh. He doesn't know.

"Nothing~ Bye." He waved and casually went back to his spot.

Grimmjow was about to follow him when he heard the door open. He saw Ulquiorra standing in the door way along with…a Shinigami? Grimmjow stared at the smaller figure behind Ulquiorra. The girl was wearing the black Shinigami uniform with a black fingerless glove on her right arm, while white bandages covered her left. She had brown hair and…unmistakable golden eyes… plus a chocker with a bell that matched the color of her eyes.

"Cynthia! What the hell are you doing here?"

Cynthia didn't look at Grimmjow. Instead, she stared at the floor.

"Grimmjow. Please stay calm. I will explain," said Aizen. "Ah, Ulquiorra. You made it in time. We may start now."

Aizen stepped to the center of the room and held up the clear, round orb. The Hougyoku. Suddenly, there was a strange burst of spiritual pressure and a dust cloud. When it almost died down, it revealed a blond boy.

"What is your name?" asked Aizen smoothly.

"Wonderweiss."

"I see. Tousen, if you please."

"Yes, Aizen sama," said the black man. He went over to the boy and took him outside of the room.

"Looks like that was another success," said Aizen proudly.

Grimmjow got impatient. He had no idea why his fraccion was here and annoyed that she kept on avoiding his glares.

"Yeah, and I really don't care. Explain why my fraccion's here and why she's wearing that."

Aizen smiled.

"Well, I believe that you know about the plan? Yes. I will send Wonderweiss, Yammy and Luppi to the World of the Living. I am sure that it will put Seretei into chaos. Ichigo Kurosaki and the others are out of the question. Orihime Inoue, who is currently in Soul Society will try to come back in order to help. That is when Ulquiorra will force her to obey me."

"I know that! But it doesn't answer any of my questions!" yelled Grimmjow. He stood up and walked up to his fraccion. It was then when Cynthia decided to look up. Her blank eyes met Grimmjow's teal eyes that held cold fury.

"Grimmjow, I haven't finished yet," said Aizen from behind Grimmjow's back. When Grimmjow was silent, he continued.

"So when Soul Society is panicking about the attack, Cynthia will sneak into the 12th Division and hack all their battle information about the war coming up."

There was silence. Grimmjow's eyes were wide. That was a suicide mission. Even though she excelled in controlling her spiritual pressure, there was no proof that she wouldn't get caught.

Cynthia started, only to be cut off.

"Grim-"

"Are you crazy? There's like thousands of Shinigami there. She won't be able to sneak in! Even in her disguise, they will find out somehow!"

"That's the point," said Cynthia quietly. "If there are thousands of Shinigami in Seretei, there's a less chance of me being found incase I let my spiritual pressure slip."

"You don't even know what kind of tricks they have!" yelled Grimmjow. He froze at the innocent, sad smile he received.

"I can cope with tricks."

"Damn you! That has nothing to do with this! This is whether you return in one piece or not! You might not ret-!" Grimmjow was cut off as Cynthia pressed her finger on his mouth to shut him up. She smiled.

"I'll be fine," she said. Then she lowered her voice so that only he was able to hear her.

"Don't get too emotional, Grimmjow sama. It's not like you."

"Now, I think it's about time we get moving," interrupted Aizen.

Cynthia bowed.

"Yes, Aizen sama." Without giving Grimmjow another glance, she turned around and opened a Garguanta. This act made Aizen frown slightly.

"Cynthia. I thought I made a rule that no Garguanta are to be opened in a room," he stated.

Cynthia stopped right before going in the black portal. Cynthia looked defiantly at Aizen.

"I was _ordered_ to follow your commands. So I only _listened_ to your explanations of the rules in Las Noches when you told us to _listen_."

Grimmjow managed to see her golden eyes filled with sarcasm before the mouth closed behind her.

Aizen coughed. He was annoyed and Grimmjow could clearly see that.

_Score._

"So Grimmjow. Would you be coming along?" asked Aizen, trying to get over the fact that he got owned by a mere Arrancar he created. He put on his fake smile, only to disappear when he met Grimmjow's eyes. He was able to see…excitement.

Grimmjow looked at Aizen. Cynthia was going to be fine. At least, he was sure she wasn't going to die. So he was going to do the opposite. Kill Ichigo Kurosaki.

"I will be the one sending Ichigo Kurosaki to hell!"

* * *

><p><strong>See? Bad :( Anyway, review please! It doesn't have to be this chapter but review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

The Ringing Bell

**Yay! Reviews! Thank you so much to weasleyisourking97 and XD-kaycee. They were nice ^^ So here's chapter 5. Enjoy~ And review once more please!**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 5.<span>

Light shone straight into Grimmjow's eyes as the portal opened and showed the World of the Living. He blinked to adjust to the brightness. The weather was very sunny, not that Grimmjow paid any attention to it.

Suddenly, he felt spiritual pressures of the group of Shinigami from earlier.

Luppi smiled.

"Can you feel the spiritual pressure Sexta?"

Grimmjow looked. Luppi proved that he wasn't finished.

"I mean, the former Sexta," said Luppi, showing his tattoo.

Grimmjow suppressed his anger and looked away.

"What are you doing here?"

Grimmjow turned to see a short, white haired Shinigami pointing his Zanpacto at them along with three others. However, he couldn't see his prey.

"Kurosaki isn't here. I'm leaving," said Grimmjow just before he sonidoed off to find the orange haired teen.

"Wait, Grim-"Luppi cut Yammy off.

"Forget about that weakling," he said. Then he smiled at the new comers. "Why don't we have fun with them?"

Luppi raised his own spiritual pressure.

"Let's go three against one, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo was running towards where he felt all the pressure coming from. He was thankful that Shinji let him go. Suddenly, he skidded to a stop and spun around. His eyes widened in shock for a few seconds.<p>

"Grimmjow."

The blue haired Arrancar was looking at him with a grin on his face.

"Hey. Missed me?"

"I won't hold back this time."

Grimmjow looked at him with mockery.

"What are you gonna do this time?"

"Bankai!"

"Your Bankai didn't work last time remember?"

"I was the one who gave you that scar of yours remember?"

Grimmjow frowned.

_Che._

Ichigo raised his hand to his face. Grimmjow saw his eyes changing color like last time.

"That won't work." Grimmjow's eyes widened as a strange mask took place.

_What the hell?_

A strange doubled voice spoke from the mask.

"It will this time."

Grimmjow managed to block the blade with his arm just in time. If it weren't for his fast reflexes, his head would have been gone. He grinned.

"Ah, well let's see what tricks you have stored up your sleeves this time!"

He sonidoed behind Ichigo and aimed for a kick, he was caught by surprise when the weird Ichigo appeared behind him.

_What? He's faster than before._

Grimmjow went on the defense and blocked the attack. The similar actions repeated again and again until they came to a stop a few meters away from each other in midair.

"You've been training," commented Grimmjow uninterestedly.

"I will beat you."

"I would like to see you try."

"I will, but I want to ask you a question. What happened to your arm?"

Grimmjow stayed silent for a moment. He tilted his head slightly and looked at the masked Ichigo with sarcasm.

"I threw it away before I got here, 'cause I won't need two arms to kill you."

* * *

><p>Cynthia on the other hand was waiting on the roof of the 12th Division barracks. She was enjoying the cool breeze. Seretei was the opposite from Hueco Mundo. It was very… peaceful.<p>

_What am I thinking?_

The alarm had rung and she could clearly see that they were in panic.

_Just wait a little longer._

Then it was when she saw a man with an Egyptian garment on his head run out of a building she was looking down at. Cynthia saw the haori he was wearing and concluded that he was the captain. He was soon followed by a woman with long braided black hair and a bunch of weird looking men wearing lab coats.

"Ah. I guess it's time for me to make my move." She jumped down and entered the opened door. She walked along the corridor and entered an empty room. The only light source was the gleaming monitors. She looked around.

_Strange. I didn't expect this to be _this_ easy. Are they in such panic that they forgot to lock the door? Was the spiritual pressure of four Arrancars too frightening for them?_

Cynthia looked around. Then she spotted a little lock at the corner. Smiling she went over to it. The lock looked like a normal one where you turn the key. It was connected to a door.

_Surely, this is way too easy. There must be more to it. _

Then suddenly, a thought came up. She smiled and took out a small dagger from the back of her sash. Then she stabbed the lock with it. It didn't even make a sound as the dagger glided into the lock.

"Ah, just as I thought."

_Just like how Shinigami open the Senkaimon from the World of the Living. I've seen one do it once. _

Suddenly, both the door and the lock shattered and revealed a wall with two pieces of paper on it. One had numbers from 1~9 while the one on the left was blank. There was no door to be seen.

Cynthia stared at the two pieces of paper.

_What's this?_

She stretched her left hand and touched the blank piece of paper. Nothing occurred. Then she moved her hand to the other paper and touched number '5' with no particular reason. It reacted. Cynthia's golden eyes widened as a sudden blast of fire shot out from the number '5' on the paper. It was over in a mere second. However, the damage was done. Cynthia's left arm was now revealed, the sleeve gone. There were severe burnt marks in place instead. The marks went up to her shoulder. She could see blood coming out.

"Hm…interesting. A fire that not only burns me but cuts me as well," commented Cynthia, looking at her scared arm. She smiled.

"Well, I better not press anymore numbers until I'm sure of what to do. Uh, but this is a pain. Now my hollow hole and the tattoo's showing. And the bleeding's going to have to stop as well." Cynthia looked at her arm once more. The blood wasn't stopping and both her tattoo and hole was revealed. She frowned as she noticed the real state of her wounds.

"This is quite severe. I didn't expect this much blood." She sighed and reached for the blank piece of paper. She took the paper off the wall and dabbed it on her wounds.

_I know that I can't use my bandage covering my right arm or my Shinigami clothes but this is stupid. Why am I using this paper as my bandage? This might be the key. No. It is the key. Then again, there's no proof that this isn't dangerous, but I guess I'll just have to trust it. _

Suddenly, he eyes widened at the paper. As her blood spread through the paper, four numbers showed.

2487

Cynthia immediately knew that it was the numbers she had to press. With her uninjured hand, she swiftly touched the numbers on the number paper. There was a little click and the wall slid sideways, revealing another lab.

_A sliding door?_

Cynthia looked at the door and back at her bloody paper. New letters were showing.

_I hope you managed to get injured._

_I will give you credit for opening the door, though._

_Think of it as me being nice._

_Let me let you know something._

_The password and the number weapons change every time it's been found out._

_So don't bother pressing the same numbers._

_Enjoy your visit._

_Mayuri Kurotsuchi._

_P.S._

_My new jalapeno flavored Pocky packets are now on sale._

Cynthia stared at the red note.

_What the hell?_

* * *

><p>Grimmjow gasped for air. He was injured.<p>

_Damn it. As if I'll lose. What the hell is that?_

Ichigo raised Tensa Zangetsu. His Hollowfication was still going.

"Now, I will deal you the final blow." Ichigo flew at Grimmjow in full speed. Suddenly, the mask shattered. Both Grimmjow and Ichigo were in shock.

_What?_

Unfortunately for Ichigo, Grimmjow recovered from the shock faster.

"Ah, so it looks like you've over used your energy. Or maybe there was a time limit to that power of yours? Well, which ever it is, I don't care."

Grimmjow grinned and kicked the orange hair. Then he appeared in front of him and punched him back. The moves continued until Grimmjow slaced Ichigo across his chest, sending the orange haired Substitute flying to the ground.

Ichigo fell to his knees, gasping for air. Grimmjow slowly walked towards him. He had his own Zanpacto up. Grimmjow raised Panthera and planted in on Ichigo's hand. He watched Ichigo yell in pain.

"Damn you, Grimmjow!"

"You can't control the power of your fully yet. That's not my fault."

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo eyes and snarled.

"I hate those eyes! As if you can ever beat me! Just die!" he yelled. Grimmjow struck out his hand and prepared to fire a cero when…

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki."

Grimmjow turned around and saw a massive wave of snow rushing towards him. Before he could do anything, it made contact with him. Soon, he was trapped in ice. Just like a helpless statue.

* * *

><p>Cynthia was waiting for all the information to load onto the USB. There was only 6% more to go.<p>

_5%_

_4%_

_3%_

_2%_

_1%_

_0%. Finally._

Cynthia yanked the USB out after saving all the data. She put it in her pocket and turned off the computer just as is has been before she entered.

Then suddenly, the room lighted red and the alarm went off.

"RIIIIIIIIINNG!"

Cynthia was annoyed.

_Damn it! What did I do wrong?_

She looked at the ceiling and saw it coming down. She turned and spotted the sliding door was closing as well. She sonidoed in full speed and made it just in time. She was able to hear noise coming from the corridor. It was footsteps and calls from a group of Shinigami who was coming to capture the intruder. Cynthia looked for windows but there were none.

_Looks like I'll have to blast the wall._

Then the group entered the room.

"Ah, it's her! Capture her!"

However, they were just a beat too late.

"Cero."

The golden light fired and a cloud of dust filled the room. When it cleared, all the group saw was a hole that the cero created and the remains of the computers.

* * *

><p>Cynthia was running along the paths. She has avoided all the groups in search of her. However, she knew it would be a bad idea to open a Garguanta right now, since there were Shinigami very near her.<p>

She turned around the corner. That second, she bumped into something big. She lost balance and was about to fall when a hand caught her by the injured arm.

"What the hell? What Squad are you in girl?" asked a deep voice.

Cynthia looked up to see a big man with spiky black hair with bells on the tip of each spike. She also saw a girl with pink hair on his shoulders.

_He's a captain. I remember them. I saw them in the data I hacked._

She played along, using advantage that her identity was yet unknown. She bowed her head.

"I'm Kaya Naico from Squad 8. I'm very sorry that I bumped into you."

Kenpachi eyed the girl. He let go of her arm when he heard Yachiru gasp.

"What is it, Yachiru?"

"It's blood, Kenny!"

Kenpachi looked at the arm Yachiru was pointing at. He looked at his hand and saw the red liquid. He looked at the girl. The girl had scars and blood on it. Blood was trickling out.

"What's with the blood?" Then he saw it. The hole on her hand.

"Ah!"

Cynthia quickly tried to cover her arm, but it was too late. She looked back up to see the man grinning down at her as he pulled out his Zanpacto.

"Ah, so you're the intruder, aren't you?"

Kenpachi swiped. Cynthia jumped and landed on top of the fence. She quickly broke into a run. However, Kenpachi was only just out of sight when her legs crumbled underneath her and she stumbled. She hissed as she fell on the ground. She was able to feel the captain's spiritual pressure nearing towards her. Cynthia clutched her left arm. The bleeding still hasn't stopped and it was now affecting her.

"Damn this bleeding."

Cynthia ignored the pain and sat up, leaning against the wall. Her breathing was uneven.

_Uh. I must run now._

It was then when she became aware of the cold metal touching her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go! I hope you liked it. I couldn't be bothered about writing all the fighting stuff in detail. The jalapeno idea was from my other fic, 'Sing Record Run'. Please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

The Ringing Bell

**Hiya! Thanks to Lime Toaster Cat, Catheline an XD-kaycee for reviewing! And also many others who added this fic to their lists! However, it's not a hard thing to click on the review button right? **

**This chapter is...well...will have some changes. I'm actually risking a lot of things (reviews and place on lists) by writing this chapter. Cynthia's not a Hollow! Sorry. You might hate it. :(**

**But still review.**

**By the way, I've started a new poll. Feel free to visit my profile and vote ^^**

* * *

><p><span>Ch.5<span>

Cynthia froze. She lifted her head and saw the same captain she had faced. She shuddered when she saw his creepy grin.

"So? What's your real name, girl?" he asked.

Cynthia stayed calm, not bothering to look up at the captain once more.

"I don't see why I need to tell you."

"Hey, Kenny. I can't feel any spiritual pressure from her!" yelped Yachiru. Kenpachi frowned at her comment. It was true and that also meant that she wasn't strong.

"You're damn right, Yachiru. She must be weak. Which means-"

"I can play with her!" yelled the pink haired girl.

Cynthia just looked at the ground, uncomfortable with the blade on her neck. She sighed. Maybe she was going to get out of this without a fight.

"Please, Kenny?"

"No. I'm still going to fight her."

Cynthia sighed once more.

_Guess I was wrong._

"Look at me, girl." Cynthia followed the order.

"What is it? If fighting's what you want to do, do it with someone else. Unless you're blind, my arm's not in the best state."

Kenpachi only grinned.

"Doesn't matter."

Cynthia sighed.

"If you say so. But I need to get up, so would you mind taking your Zanpacto off my neck?"

"Oh. Yeah, I will, but not before this," said Kenpachi as he grabbed Cynthia's neck with his big hands.

"Gah!"

"No way I'm going to let you run."

"Yeah, Kenny's not going to let you run!"

Kenpachi sheathed his Zanpacto and hoisted his prey on his shoulders.

"Where are we going, Kenny?"

"Sogyoku Hill. Make sure she doesn't run, Yachiru."

Cynthia didn't say anything as she got carried to the execution hill. She was analyzing the situation.

_Right. So this man wants to fight. What's with him? My arm's not showing any good signs. Damn. What the hell was that fire, anyway? If I fight…I'm going to draw more attention. Maybe I should fight like a mere Hollow. Yes, that would be the safest. Actually, I could get rid of this Arrancar form and just kill these two quickly. Now, but that's forbidden. Like I care about laws. What's the percentage of these two being alive if I reveal my true form? 3% if I stay intact and…0% if I…yeah. I would rather not go to that stage. No need for side effects nor have more pursuers- both Shinigami and them- behind my back. _

She snapped back to reality, Kenpachi were still running. This was taking too long for her liking.

_Do these idiots even know the way? Please, don't tell me they don't._

However, it was only the nature of the world that bad predictions were never wrong.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo! Are you alright?"<p>

"Rukia? I thought you were in Soul Society with Orihime?"

"I came back as soon as I heard the alarm. Stay still. I'll take this out of your hand," said Rukia as she started to tug on Grimmjow's Zanpacto pinned on his hand.

"Thanks, Rukia."

"Be quiet. You need rest and I need to concentrate. Taking out this Zanpacto out of your hand isn't like eating a piece of ca-!" Rukia wasn't able to continue as the ice shattered beside her. She felt a hand grab her head and froze.

"Rukia!" yelled Ichigo.

Grimmjow was furious. This damn Shinigami had attacked him. He prepared a cero.

"Damn you! Did you think that delicate ice will be enough to kill me? Don't underestimate me!"

The cero was almost ready. Grimmjow grinned.

"Now die!"

Then suddenly, just as he was about to fire the cero, something interrupted him. Grimmjow managed to pull away just in time the attack flew past where his hand had been a second ago.

_Great. Now what?_

"I swear, I really don't like getting' involved in Shinigami fights. Oh well. When you hear the sound of fighting so close by you can't just ignore it."

Grimmjow looked up at where the voice was coming from and saw a man with blond hair and piano teeth.

_He's just like Nnoitra._

"Who are you?" he asked.

The unknown man's voice came from behind the mask.

"If we're going fight identities doesn't matter, right?"

_Che._

"Yeah, damn right." Grimmjow pulled out Panthera out of Ichigo and flew back into battle. However, the fight wasn't going anywhere. The man kept on dodging his attacks.

"Can't ya hold back a little while you're fighting? If I dodge an attack and the city gets destroyed bit by bit instead, then I can't just ignore it and keep dodging," said Shinji.

"Shut up!" Grimmjow aimed another blow at his head, this time his opponent blocked it instead of dodging it.

"Ah, looks like I can't dodge anymore." As soon as he said his word, Shinji brought out his Hollow mask. Grimmjow's eyes widened.

_What? It's that mask again!"_

Suddenly, Shinji appeared behind him and Grimmjow was only able to go on the defense. However, the more frustrating thing was that none of his attacks were working. All he could do was block…and try to attack.

Grimmjow was panting. Shinji frowned. This Arrancar was stronger than he had expected. He held out his Zanpacto.

"You're strong. So I'm not going to hold back." He formed a blood red cero and fired. Grimmjow stared at the cero coming at him in full speed.

_Damn it._

* * *

><p>Cynthia was now standing face to face with Kenpachi. They had taken <em>ages<em> to get to this hill, and it was actually herself who told them the correct way. She looked at Kenpachi with annoyance. She was so annoyed that it was taking a lot of effort not to reveal her true form.

"You really need lessons on finding directions," she commented.

"That thing doesn't matter. Now let's fight!" He charged at the still bleeding girl in full speed. Cynthia sighed. And side stepped, dodging the first blow. Kenpachi spun and sliced the thin air once more. Cynthia was now at his other side.

"What? You're good!"

"Thank you," she replied curtly, dodging another strike. The same thing went over and over. Soon Cynthia was getting highly bored. She back stepped and stayed still a distance away from the captain. As soon as the captain was within a meter from her, she took out her Zanpacto and made a long, diagonal wound on his torso.

However, seeing that it wasn't enough to stop him, she continued to attack him. Soon enough, the two paused. Kenpachi was all scarred and bloody while the only blood on Cynthia was from her arm. She looked at the 11th Division Captain coldly.

"Why don't we stop now? I'm finding this highly boring."

"That doesn't matter. I'm enjoying this fight!"

"Well, I'm not. So now," she held out her blade towards him, "Die." She sonidoed and her blade was about an inch away from his neck when a flash of yellow light appeared and trapped her. Cynthia stared at the bindings.

"Kido?"

"Yes. You are right," said a serious voice from behind. She turned her head around and saw two Shinigami, captains by the looks of it, standing alongside each other. One had long, white hair while the other wore an outer coating above his haori.

"Are you both captains?"

"Yeah~ we are, so that's enough introductions. Let's have sake!" yelled the captain with the pink clothe.

Cynthia blinked.

_Huh?_

She looked at the pink captain and at the white haired, who was massaging his temples.

"Kyoraku," he moaned.

"Come on, Ukitake! You have a drink, too!"

Cynthia was watching all the commotion when she saw the binding break and felt pain.

When she looked back, she found a long gash from her left shoulder to the other side of her waist. Blood was dripping down Kenpachi's Zanpacto.

"…Congratulations. You finally cut me," commented Cynthia. She was actually surprised that this captain was able to break the binding with a swipe of his blade.

"Heh, heh. Never take your eyes off the enemy unless they're dead."

"I see."

Ukitake, also surprised that his Kido spell broke, raised his Zanpackto this time.

"I'm sorry, but you're an enemy so I'll have to kill you," he said apologetically.

_Such young kid. She only looks about 15 or 16 in human years._

"Good bye. I'm sorry."

Cynthia looked at the white haired captain.

_Oh. Is he trying to kill me? _

A smirk rose up her lips.

_Heh. I would like to see that happen._

"Wait!"

Cynthia was now so annoyed that she felt like blowing off her cover and just destroy Seretei. There was now another interruption. It was annoying the hell out.

Everyone stared at the newcomer. Actually, newcomers.

_Oh, it's them. I saw them running out of the lab before._

It was Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Nemu Kurotsuchi.

"Captain Kurotsuchi? What are you doing here?" asked Ukitake.

"Don't kill her. She's a specie that I haven't researched before."

Cynthia couldn't help but ask.

"I don't understand. What do you mean by 'specie'?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

The scientist looked at her.

"I'm going to experiment on you."

"Yes, I've figured that out but I'm sure that you've seen many Hollows before."

A creepy grin rose up.

"Ah, that. Well, nice try but trying to hide what you really are won't work on me now that I know what you are."

Cynthia flinched.

"What are you talking about?"

Mayuri's smile grew wider. He tilted his head and pointed at her with his long nails.

"Well, I know that you are not an Arrancar, also meaning that you are not a Hollow."

Cynthia let out a fake laugh. She held out her bloody left hand and showed the 12th Division Captain her Hollow hole.

"Oh? If I'm not a Hollow, then how do you explain this hole?"

Kurotsuchi frowned.

"It must be fake. I can explain once I capture you."

Cynthia scowled.

_Damn it._

"Then get to the point. What do you think I am?"

Kurotsuchi's frown was now replaced byt a super creepy grin. He pointed his long finger at Cynthia and tilted his head.

"Well, you're a demon, aren't you not?"

* * *

><p><strong>See? I personally think that was just a fail. Maybe I should stop writing this fic. Suggest and review.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

The Ringing Bell

**Yo! Thanks to XD-kaycee, Lime Toaster Cat, roxas' billa kaulitz and Mjester56Jake4 for reviewing! I'm glad you reviewed and went honest. I hope this chapter is better. Longest chapter ever written in this fic! Mostly about Cynthia (hope you don't mind). Grimmjow starts reappearing as the main in the next chapter. **

* * *

><p><span>Ch 7<span>

"A demon? What do you mean?"

It was Ukitake, asking urgently. Everyone, except for Mayuri and Nemu were wide eyed. Even Kenpachi was surprised. He had heard about demons during his training. They were told to be creatures never to be underestimated or looked at lightly.

Cynthia, on the other hand, didn't show any surprise. She didn't give the 12th Division Captain a chance to answer to the question he was given.

"Where did you get that conclusion out of?" she asked.

She was faced by another creepy grin.

"The effect my number '5' had caused you. My number 5 of the keypad caused you that wound on your arm, did it not?"

"How did you know?"

"I sensed it."

Cynthia frowned.

_Sensed it? What? My spiritual pressure? I'm certain that I didn't let it slip. Maybe there was some kind of camera? Or-_

Mayuri cut off her thoughts.

"That fire wasn't just a fire. It is a deadly weapon that wiped out nearly an entire Rukongai district a few months ago. It is called the 'Scarlet Mist'." Suddenly, Mayuri's face lightened up with joy as he saw a bloody arm fall to the dusty ground. He looked up and saw the intruder clutching were her left arm was a second ago.

"Ah," he sighed in happiness. He had been right about his hypothesis after all. However, the rest, except for Nemu and Cynthia, had no idea of what was going on.

"Why did you do that?" asked Kenpachi, looking at the fallen arm and Cynthia with interest.

Cynthia ignored him completely but glared at Mayuri with cold, angry eyes. She cut off her arm herself. Now, blood was coming from her shoulder but not as much as it had from her arm when it was connected.

"Does this have to do with the wipe out of District 33 in Rukongai?" asked Kyoraku, curiously.

"Yes. I went to research and found that the huge fire wasn't caused by anything particular. I looked again at the scene and discovered something special about the left over ashes," said Mayuri. He took out a little bottle from his sleeve. The bottle was glowing red.

"This is a part of what was left of the area. It's ash."

"But why is it glowing red?" asked Ukitake.

"I had to research a lot about that. After a very long time in the library, I found this information saying that there is a fire that doesn't have a reason for its creation. It is called the most deadly fire that sends you to hell as soon as you make contact with it. It was originally from hell itself. The fire travels as red dust until it finds a certain place to blow up in flames. As you know, the destructive force is great. I managed to gather the remains and saw the red dust mixed with the ash."

"Then if your information is right, how come she didn't get sent to hell?" asked Kenpachi.

"Isn't that obvious? That is because she's different. She's from hell herself. She can't be sent to hell because she's a demon."

There was silence. All of the captains automatically knew that the information was right. They all knew that Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his Researchers were almost never wrong. If they were, they weren't completely wrong. They were not to be taken lightly. The problem was that they didn't know what to do with the intruder.

Suddenly, a laugh was let out from Cynthia. It drew all the attention back to her.

"What's so funny?" asked Mayuri.

"Ah, nothing really, just surprised that my cover would be blown away so easily like this," said Cynthia. She looked straight at the Shinigami gathered. A smirk, not the playful one she usually had but a devilish one, now showed up on her lips.

"That's right. I'm a demon. This is all fake. Speaking of fake, I think my Hollow mask isn't needed anymore." She raised her arm to her mouth and bit hard into a part of her scar like bones. There was a loud crack and the mask disappeared. That wasn't the only change on her. Cynthia's eyes remained the same but her unruly, brown hair changed color to blood red.

"Ah...This feels so good…" sighed Cynthia as she went through her hair with her fingers attached by new long red nails. She turned her eyes at the group in front of her and smiled. Suddenly, she disappeared, startling everyone. Hands automatically went to their Zanpactoes.

Ukitake looked madly around.

"Where did she-!"

He was cut off when his eyes were only an inch away from glowing golden orbs.

* * *

><p><em>Damn. There's a cero coming towards me.<em>

_What do I do?_

There was a huge crash as Grimmjow made contact with the hard concrete of Karakura Town. Grimmjow slowly tried to get up in the cloud of dust surrounding him. He was badly injured. His torso had a severe burn all over it.

_I will kill that man!_

"I know that you fired your own cero to reduce the damage, but I didn't think that you would be alive."

Grimmjow looked up and saw the same masked man. He then lost it. He got up in full speed, and held out his Zanpacto in his own stance.

"Damn you! I will kill you! You think you won, huh? Well, think again. I haven't released yet! You will die!"

Shinji's eyes widened as he felt a large burst of energy from the Arrancar in front of him.

_What is this? It's so much different from before._

Grimmjow was going to release.

"Grind-!"

Grimmjow froze as he felt a strong hand grab his arm. He turned back and saw the familiar pale man.

"Ulquiorra!"

"Our mission is complete. We will return now."

Before Grimmjow could do or say anything, a yellow light came down on the two. He felt himself get raised and knew that there was nothing he could do now.

* * *

><p>Clang!<p>

The sound of two metal coming in contact with each other clearly spread out across the hill. Ukitake found himself blocking Cynthia's blade. There was another clash and he jumped back and looked at the demon's blade in surprise. Cynthia's blade was in half. He had broken it.

"H…How did that happen?" he whispered. "I thought she would be-"

"Stronger? Haha! Look at this!" laughed Cynthia as she through the other half of her Zanpacto on the ground in front of the confused white haired captain.

"It's broken! Are you confused?" The devilish grin appeared on Cynthia's face.

"No need to be confused. It's fake."

The Shinigami group was taken by surprise once more. Then they felt Cynthia's spiritual pressure. It was…

"What is with this pressure? It…not like any creatures I have felt before!" yelled Mayuri, looking happy. However, inside he was fighting hard to fight back the pressure that was trying to kill him.

_This pressure…it feels like as if I'm in a cage of fire! I feel like I'm going to burn to my death! I must capture this demon._

Kenpachi quickly turned to Yachiru with a grin.

"Yachiru, you're alright, right?"

The pink haired girl slowly nodded from a few distance away beside Nemu. They had flash stepped a little further away from Cynthia as soon as they felt the demonic pressure. They knew that if they were still in their previous place beside their captains, they would be in their graves in few minutes.

"Then stay there, okay? I don't want you involved in this!" shouted Kenpachi, drawing his Zanpacto out along with the other captains. Cynthia didn't react to the weapons.

"If you're going to fight, I guess it's only polite to bring out my weapon too, right?" She smiled and took out the same dagger she used to break into the room before from her sash. She then held it up to her neck and pressed the point of the dagger on to the blood on her shoulder. The crimson blood trickled down the cold metal.

"Now, before I show you my blade, let me tell you something. Most demons use a Zanpacto as well. However, there's an exception to seven particular demons. These seven are one of the most powerful demons in hell. They rule hell itself. The sinners, Kushanada and other creatures of hell are under the command of these seven. They are called Hades. The first member of Hades is the King of Hell, the next five are nobles and the seventh and the last one is a thief. These seven uses a weapon made from their own special power. They can be a gun, a blade, an arrow or an axe. It doesn't matter what kind of weapon it is. They are called Shinushisha. A Shinushisha's power is based on the substance the Hades' controls. Is this good information for you, Captain?"

Mayuri frowned.

"What does this information got to do with this?"

The blood truckling down was almost reaching the hilt of the dagger. Cynthia put on her devilish smile.

"Think. Why would I even be disguised as an Arrancar? That is because I'm on the run. And why would I be on the run? 'Cause I'm a thief. Remember what I said about the seventh Hades?"

She saw the troubled flicker in the captains' eyes as they finally knew where the conversation was going. The blood finally came in contact with the hilt. As soon as that happened, the dagger had changed shape into a black scythe. The end was decorated with the smaller version of the familiar skeleton of the Hell Gate. There was a red line down the center of the black bade. However, down the end, the line got naturally separated in two. Cynthia's eyes glowed in happiness. Her fingertips followed the red line. When she took her finger off, the Captains saw blood on the tip of the finger.

"That is your…"

"Yes, you're right. I'm the seventh Hades. My Shinushisha, Sangfleur, takes a form of a scythe. The red streak is blood. I'm a Hades that controls blood."

There was silence as the Captains tried to get over the information Cynthia told just now. However, that was except for the 11th Division Captain.

"Heh heh. What you are doesn't matter. Not as long as you can fight!" Kenpachi sped up to land a blow. Cynthia looked at the charging captain with teasing eyes. She lifted her scythe, never losing her devilish trademark smile.

"Fine. It's better if you don't care about what I am. Now please entertain me."

Kenpachi was very close to Cynthia when a new cut was made on his side. He ignored it and aimed again, only to be cut again. Cynthia watched the man attack and attack in surprise. She found it amazing that a Shinigami loved to fight so much. Hollows were understandable. Nnoitra was a Hollow who knew nothing but fight. That also applied to Yammy. Grimmjow loved to fight but he wasn't all war.

_Grimmjow…_

Suddenly, Cynthia loosened her grip and let Kenpachi's blade cut her. She jumped back. She let go of her scythe and let it lean on her shoulder. Her now free hand went up to the bell she had on her neck. It was still there, however, it was vibrating. That was the reason she loosened her grip. She had felt the little vibration.

What's this? I thought this thing didn't work outside Hueco Mundo.

The vibration stopped as suddenly as it had come.

_What? It stopped? Great. Now because of that little vibration, I'm bleeding all over. I may be able to kill and control with blood but I haven't reached to the stage where I can stop my bleeding, and I am not able to fight a long time using my own blood. I'm still inexperienced with it. I can't risk using the technique. _

"Are you done with your daydreaming?"

Cynthia whipped around and saw Kenpachi behind her, ready to cut off her head. She snatched her scythe and ducked, avoiding the blow. Unfortunately, that wasn't the end of it. Once she had cut Kenpachi herself, she found another Zanpacto about to cut the back of her throat. She dodged just in time.

It was Kyoraku with his Shikai.

"Sorry. I don't like hurting young girls nor do I like fighting unfairly, but when I was a student, I was taught that creatures from hell were never to walk around in Soul Society. I know I'm going to regret this decision but I have to kill you."

Cynthia blinked.

"I thought the whole point here was to capture me," she pointed out.

It was then when Mayuri interrupted.

"I don't appreciate my research subject being dead, but I see that there's no choice." His Zanpacto was ready to kill her as well.

Cynthia disappeared once more. In the next second, Mayuri's left eye was taken out. Everyone looked at the scene in shock while the 12th Division Captain clutched where his eye used to be.

"You little!"

Cynthia looked at the tip of her scythe lazily. She took out the eyeball and threw it on the ground. Then she felt both Kyoraku and Kenpachi rushing towards her. She turned around and dodged both swipes. Then she went on the offensive. She started trying to kill the two captains with her skilled movements.

The two captains managed to block the attacks but unfortunately, Kyoraku missed a strike. The scythe headed for his chest and all he could do was watch it come nearer and nearer. He had no choice but to use his Bankai. Just as he was about to, he found Ukitake in front of him, blocking the scythe from reaching him.

"Ukitake!"

"Kyoraku. Concentrate. Don't leave any openings."

"Now that you say it, I just found one." As soon as he said his last word, he flash stepped behind Cynthia and got ready to slice her. Sadly, she disappeared once more along with her scythe only to reappear behind him. Before he realized, the long black scythe was protruding from his chest.

"Uh."

"Kyoraku!"

The scythe came out and Ukitake quickly went to his friend's aid. The wound wasn't fatal, but it was obvious that it was going to be if he didn't get treatment soon.

"Aw. Are we all done now?"

Ukitake looked up and saw Kenpachi bleeding beside the girl few meters away from them. Mayuri was beside Nemu, his arm gone as well.

_Things happened so quickly…She's fast and skilled but injured herself as well. Maybe if I fight, I could bring her down._

Suddenly, a new spiritual pressure came into being on the battle ground. It surprised everyone on the hill, including Cynthia. She turned around and saw an old, bearded man walking towards her. There was his Lieutenant Sasakibe beside him. Cynthia frowned. She never wanted to come face to face with the Captain Commander. She quickly changed her facial expressions and smiled lightly.

"Hello, Captain Commander. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Cynthia Kiel. What are you doing here?"

"Aw, don't be so stiff. It's been nine years since you visited hell yourself."

All the stares were at the old man. They didn't know that Yamamoto's little trip nine years ago was to hell. Yamamoto fully ignored the stares.

"I thought it was the law that demons were not to enter Soul Society."

Cynthia just mockingly smiled.

"And since when did I follow those laws?"

"As a Hades, I expected more from you."

"Yeah, so what are you going to do? Lock me in a cell? Or kill me like these captains are trying to?"

Yamamoto took out his cane. It was then when Cynthia came to the realization that he was going to use his Shikai. Her eyes widened.

_Damn. I shouldn't have fought those Captains. I didn't want to draw him out. Not that old geezer. I must make my escape now._

Before she could even raise a hand, Yamamoto said his words.

"Reduce all creations to ash, Ryūjin Jakka!"

In a second, flames surrounded Sogyoku Hill. Cynthia froze. She hated that Zanpacto. She heard Yamamoto boom.

"You will die for the trouble you caused today, Cynthia Kiel!"

Cynthia's eyes widened as all the fire rushed in full speed. There was a large explosion as the fire made contact. All eyes of Soul Society were on Sogyoku Hill. The tremendous heat could be felt.

* * *

><p>On Sogyoku Hill itself, the smoke was clearing. The captains looked towards the place where Cynthia had been before the explosion. It was empty. All eyes turned back to Yamamoto once more in shock. The old man's Ryujin Jakka was now gone. His eyes were opened, also glaring at the empty space.<p>

"Cynthia Kiel. She hasn't changed at all, Sasakibe."

"Yes. She hasn't. She was always an expert in running away."

"But this time wasn't just about running."

"What are you implying, Captain?"

"The blow I just attacked her with wasn't an attack you could just dodge or block."

"But she-"

"Look at the ground, Sasakibe."

When the Lieutenant looked at the ground, his eyes turned wide. The once dusty ground of Sogyoku Hill was now red, flowing with blood. He could see the blood trailing down the hill.

"Is this blood?"

Yamamoto continued to look at the empty space.

"She used her powers against mine. That little girl. Her cunning mind of hers hasn't changed since I first met her nine years ago."

"However, she has improved greatly. She almost killed three captains."

"Sasakibe. Take Shunsui, Zaraki and Kurotsuchi to the 4th Division barracks immediately. As soon as they are well enough to move, we will have a Captain's meeting."

"Yes, Captain!"

As Yamamoto felt his Lieutenant flash step away, he looked at the blood and then at the clear sky.

"Sensei. You must explain this."

Yamamoto looked at his calm, serious student.

"Yes. I will Juushiro. I now see that it was my mistake not to tell you and Shunsui about this. I see that I might have to visit hell once more soon."

"No. That won't be necessary."

This time, a new voice came from above. The two captains eyes widened in shock when they saw a woman with short black hair wearing a black cloak float down and land on a puddle of blood. She looked up at the two captains and bowed.

"I am the fourth Hades, Beth Kiel. I came to settle down the matters my little run away sister had caused you."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow's returned arm was protruding out of Luppi's dead body when he felt a familiar spiritual pressure.<p>

_Cynthia!_

Grimmjow took his hand out and let the body just fall. He looked at Aizen.

"Aizen sama, I have reported everything so may I make my leave?"

Aizen smiled.

"Why are you suddenly trying to leave?"

As if on the cue, the door banged opened and an Arrancar burst in. He bowed and started reporting immediately.

"Aizen sama! I am sorry to interrupt but Arrancar No.94-!" The Arrancar was unable to continue as a hand penetrated his chest. He fell on limp on the ground, dead. Orihime watched in fear and surprise as a red haired girl looking about her age stepped across the dead body. Her hands flew automatically to her pins when she saw all the blood on the newcomer, but before she could send out her 'healing' creatures, she met the cold, uninterested gaze of the girl and froze.

"I told that Arrancar not to make a fuss, but he did."

Grimmjow blinked at the sight of his fraccion. She had red hair and was bloody. There were many long, deep gashes. Even missing an arm. However, despite the physical changes, Grimmjow knew that the girl was Cynthia in first sight. She had the same golden eyes and had the same voice. Her pretty face was still the same. She also had the collar he had 'given' her.

Their eyes met and Grimmjow saw the familiar teasing look. Cynthia smiled at her Espada.

"Hey, Grimmjow sama. I see you got all hurt."

Grimmjow's eyes flashed in anger. He stormed up to his fraccion.

"Cynthia." His voice was cold, unlike his usual self.

"Yes, Grimmjow sama?"

When he heard her innocent voice, Grimmjow was unable to control his anger anymore. He looked at the golden eyes, his own blue filled with fury.

"What the hell happened! What's with your hair? What's with all the blood? Where's your arm? What the fucking hell happened? Answer me!"

Instead of a proper answer, Cynthia coughed out blood.

_Uh. Damn that Yamamoto._

She was badly scarred and injured. There was a lot of blood on her. Now she was slipping in her own red liquid. Suddenly, she fell, only to be caught by Grimmjow.

"Cynthia!"

Cynthia looked up weakly at Grimmjow. She smiled.

"Grimmjow sama…I'm sorry."

"What the hell are you sorry about?"

"I'm sorry that I deceived you."

"What?"

Grimmjow felt Cynthia's remaining arm wrap around his neck. Cynthia pulled herself to whisper in Grimmjow's ear. Her voice was so quiet that nobody was able to hear what Cynthia said except for Grimmjow.

"I'm not an Arrancar. I'm not a Hollow. I'm sorry. Everything was fake. I'm a demon."

Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"What are you taking about?"

"I just told you, Grimmjow. I'm a demon."

_Now here we go. Just...try not to cry._

Then Grimmjow felt a sick feeling. The feeling of something going through his body. He looked down and saw Cynthia's hand going through his chest.

"Cyn…Cynthia?"

He looked at his fraccion. She was in tears.

_Damn. I never wanted to do this. I'm so sorry, Grimmjow sama._

The last thing Grimmjow felt was the hand pull back.

The last thing Grimmjow saw was his fraccion fall before darkness took over him.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. Review. :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

The Ringing Bell

**Yo! I'm back. Thanks to Lime Toaster Cat, XD-kaycee and FridayMonday5 who reviewed! This chapter might be a bit boring for some of you. Forgive me if that's the case. Next will be better.**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 8<span>

Grimmjow woke up with a start. He felt a sharp pain as he tried to sit up.

_Uh. Where am I?_

He finally discovered that he was in the medical division after a few moments of looking around. He slowly began to regain his memories.

_Oh. That's right. I got my arm back and killed Luppi. Then…Cynthia came…all bloody. She also had red hair…She said something…about deceiving me and stuff…!_

Grimmjow then remembered.

_I got stabbed by her!_

Without giving much thought, he got out of his bed. He didn't bother to wear his jacket to cover his bandages. He kicked the white door open. The next, he was greeted by three pairs of eyes and a crescent blade at his neck.

"Yo, _Sexta._"

It was Nnoitra, along with Tesla and Szayel. Grimmjow blinked at the three standing in front of him. He slowly turned his gaze down to his neck. He leaped back in panic.

"What the hell!"

"Hey, Grimmjow. Welcome back to the Espada," said Szayel.

"What's with the over-sized weapon?"

Nnoitra grinned.

"It's a welcoming thing. I thought you would be grateful."

A vein popped out of Grimmjow's forehead.

"Grateful? Who would feel _grateful_ when you open the door and have an over-sized weapon at your neck!"

Nnoitra looked as if he was thinking about the situation.

"I think I would feel grateful."

"Well, you're just retarded, Spoon!"

As soon as he finished saying he words, Grimmjow had to duck to dodge Santa Teresa once more. Nnoitra wasn't smiling anymore.

"I am not a spoon. Santa Teresa isn't over-sized. She's just big. If you insult my weapon once more, I will kill you," he threatened. Then he grinned.

"I'm the Quinto and you're the Sexta, after all."

_Quinto my ass, Spoon! I think you're blind but your weapon is not only big but over-sized! Fucking over-sized!_

There was a deadly staring contest between the Quinto and the Sexta. Fortunately, Tesla broke it since Szayel didn't seem interested at all.

"Nnoitra sama, I think he got the message. You can stop now."

"Yeah? Okay."

Before anyone could say another word that can cause another fight, Tesla changed the subject.

"So how are you, Grimmjow?"

"How long have I been in bed?"

"Two days. The new wound was deep. The medics were 93% sure that you won't survive."

"Oh, this reminds me. Your fraccion is awake as well," added Szayel.

The news alerted Grimmjow.

"Cynthia? Where the hell is she?"

"Menos Forest. Don't ask me why she went there," said Szayel.

"Menos Forest? Why would she even go there?" asked Nnoitra, frowning.

"I just told you not to ask," sighed Szayel.

"But she likes high places. Not underground," said Tesla.

Nnoitra just shrugged and turned to Grimmjow.

"Hey, Sexta. Wanna figh-eh?" Nnoitra blinked.

"Where the hell did he go?"

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was already running towards the quick sand. He had left as soon as he got the information. He held to a stop. It was then when he actually noticed the familiar spiritual pressure.<p>

_Oh, yeah. I forgot about the bell._

Suddenly, the ground underneath him started shaking. Grimmjow grinned and jumped back. Soon, there was an enormous sand Hollow in front of the Espada.

"I am Runuganga, the protector of-"

"Yeah, I get it. Now open the sinkhole thing to the Forest."

The Hollow turned to Grimmjow.

"Who are you and why do you want to go to the Forest of the Menos?"

"Just hurry up, you fucking Sand Castle!"

"Who do you think you are, calling me-"

"The name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Happy?"

The sand man gasped. He started moving his torso to bow.

"I am truly sorry. I didn't recognize you, Grimmjow sama-"he as cut off once more by a very annoyed Grimmjow.

"Ah, just open the way, you idiot!"

"Right away," said Runuganga, gulping at the sight of Grimmjow's annoyed mode.

The ground underneath Grimmjow shook once more. Grimmjow felt himself sink into the sand.

"Finally! Hey you! One more question! Did you let a girl with a choker on today?"

Runuganga thought for a little.

"Does she have red hair and golden eyes?"

"Yeah! Her!"

"Yes, she did enter. I think she's still underground."

"Good. Now bye!" Grimmjow held out his hand and fired a cero. He saw the giant fall into little particles of sand before disappearing to the Menos Forest.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow looked around at the tall trees. He found it strange that he wasn't able to see any Menos.<p>

"I expected a whole lot of them waiting for me with a warm welcome."

Seeing that there was no need to rush, he decided to walk.

_This is awkward. I never expected that I'll end up back here._

No Gillians appeared even when he released more of his spiritual pressure. Grimmjow was now feeling uneasy. It wasn't normal not to have at least one Gillian chasing you in the forest. He tried to ignore the fact and kept on walking when he heard a muffled sound along with a clear ringing bell.

_A bell! That's definitely Cynthia._

He had gone a little more towards the direction when the muffled sound became clear.

"~ The third Alice was an innocent young girl of club~"

Grimmjow froze. The voice was sweet and light, yet the atmosphere felt very dark. He finally got out from the trees to a small clearing. The ground was dusty and there was nothing in the clearing except for giant trees around it and the girl he was looking for in a black dress and sandal he had never seen before.

_There she is. I need explanations. Her arm's back. She seems fine. Her hair is still…red…and I've never seen that dress before. What happened in Soul Society? Why did she stab me?_

However, Grimmjow just stood still, watching his fraccion sing and dance. Her voice was light and attractive, while her movements were graceful.

"~ An enchanting, graceful figure in the world of Wonderland~"

Grimmjow couldn't help noticing how the tune wasn't the brightest piece of music of all times.

"~ She charmed the people in the land to every beck and call

A peculiar country answering to each command~"

Despite the dark lyrics and the tune, Grimmjow felt a sudden attraction to the song and wanted more. He leant against the nearest tree to enjoy himself.

"~ So she rose into the throne to be the country's queen

Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death~"

_Yep. Definitely dark._

Grimmjow then noticed that the song had stopped. He looked towards the center of the clearing and smirked. He saw fear in his fraccion's eyes.

"Hey."

"Grimmjow…sama? You're…alive?"

Then Cynthia's golden eyes widened as the blue haired Espada appeared in front of her, only an inch away.

"Yeah, I am. Disappointed?"

He grabbed her neck and pinned her body to the ground.

"Explain."

Cynthia looked lost. She looked away.

"Looks like I have no choice but to serve you now."

"What?"

Cynthia turned her head back at Grimmjow. Her eyes looked relieved.

"Grimmjow sama. It is as I told you. I am a demon. I have always been cold and independent. However, it seems that during my time as your fraccion, I have changed. Thanks to that, my body has allowed you to order me around."

She removed Grimmjow's loosened hand around her neck and got up. She dusted herself then looked at the confused Grimmjow.

"Hades is a group of seven demons who takes control of hell. I am the seventh Hades. However, I have escaped from hell and ended up here, in Hueco Mundo. I disguised as an Arrancar and joined Aizen. My original plan was to stay in Hueco Mundo for a little while. I was going to make my move in a few days but when I fought in Soul Society, I felt that my power had reduced to at least half. Then I came into realization that I have changed and allowed myself to be ordered around by you. And since you put the choker around my neck…you have signed a contract with a demon. The choker and the bell is now a seal that shows you that you are my master."

Cynthia looked at Grimmjow sadly.

"I know this is sudden but I will explain it from the start later."

Grimmjow just watched his 'demon' walk towards him. His eyes widened in surprise when Cynthia knelt on one knee, her head bowed, in front of him.

"Wha…What are you doing?"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I, Cynthia Kiel, the seventh demon of Hades, will serve you as my master and Lord. You have shown that you are capable of controlling the actions of a demon, therefore have signed the contract. I am prepared to follow your orders anytime, no matter what or when. I will follow that path you walk in. To fully complete the contract, you must answer this final question. Do you accept your faith, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?"

Grimmjow just stared down at Cynthia.

_Okay. So what do I do? If I say yes, I will be an owner of a demon. If I say no…I have no idea. No, wait. There's no need to even think about this. I had chosen to accept Aizen's offer when I as given a choice to chose whether I get a fraccion or not. I have already made this decision before I even met Cynthia. _

He looked away.

"Yeah. I do."

Cynthia got up. She smiled and bowed.

"Well then, Master. Any rules I have to follow from now on?"

"Yeah, explain things when I ask you to explain."

"Yes, Master."

"Don't follow Aizen."

"No need to say that, Master."

"And enough with the 'Master' crap."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not used to you being all loyal and obedient."

"I see. Then would you like me to act like my proper self?"

"Yeah."

"Kay, Grimmjow sama!"

Grimmjow blinked at the happily smiling demon, surprised at how she could change facial expressions so quickly like that. He sighed, annoyed at all the complicated things going on around him. He leaned against another tree.

"So what's the demon thing about?"

Cynthia just sighed.

_This is going to be complicated._

"Unlike Hueco Mundo, there are laws to consider in hell. I…have been breaking almost every one of them since I was a child. However, I got away. But recently, I committed a broke one that can not be forgiven. The King ordered that I will be captured and be executed. As you know, I'm not the type to give in easily. I ran and ended up in Hueco Mundo where I disguised as an Arrancar."

"What law did you break?"

"I am a thief. However, nobody knew that all the thievery scenes were created by me, thanks to my expert lying skills. Sadly, the most recent one blew all my entire cover. I was too naïve and curiosity got better of me. I broke into the King's castle and stole the key to the lowest, unknown to all of hell but the Hades, level of hell. There was little information about that level and I wanted to see what it looked like and what it contained. I opened the door to the level with the treasured key. It was my mistake…"

Grimmjow saw her shaking. Her eyes were wide with fear as she recalled the incident.

"In the hidden room, I saw the rotting corpse of the dead generation of Hades…but that wasn't what gave me the fright. The corpse…it wasn't dead…it wasn't alive as well. They were just wandering around the level, all bloody and rotting, as nothing but a moving dead body without a will to live nor a soul to take care of. Their eyes destroyed and mouths were sewn. Their skin was falling off. I was frozen to the spot, too scared to close the door when one of them attacked. It ripped off its bindings and bit off my left arm. I was able to do nothing but watch it eat away my arm. Then the rest, drawn by the smell of a live demon's blood joined the first one."

Cynthia then met Grimmjow's concerned gaze and sighed. She turned her gaze back to the ground.

"I'm fine, Grimmjow sama. I'll just finish what I was saying. It's too late to stop now."

She continued.

"They all charged at me. I killed one just before it touched me. More like, I thought I killed one. I stabbed it. It should have died, but it didn't. The next moment after he fell and touched the ground, it came back up. No matter how many times I wounded them, they all came back up. I was almost worn out when I finally discovered a way to kill those…things. Destroy the head. I used my most destructive technique to rip all of them into shreds, including their heads. I survived, but only just. I don't know what happened next, but when I woke up, I found myself kneeling in front of the king. I then discovered that I was captured, grabbed by guards. I saw the other Hades looking at me in disbelief and disgust. The King told me that my identity had been discovered and that I will be executed for entering the forbidden level."

"You didn't want to die so you escaped," Grimmjow ended the story. He couldn't bear watching his fraccion shake in fear.

_She might think she's okay, but she'd not. She was shaking violently, especially during the part about those creatures._

Grimmjow knew that he should stop asking, but he still needed more.

"How did you regain your arm, both then and now?"

Cynthia looked more relieved at the change of subject. He shaking reduced a little.

"I stole a regenerative medicine before I escaped. I used it this time as well. I couldn't give it to you for your arm because I wasn't sure if it worked for Arrancars as well. Speaking of that, I see your arm has returned," she said.

"The human girl healed me." Grimmjow then grinned. "I'm back as an Espada now."

Cynthia blinked.

_Oh._

She smiled.

"I'm glad."

"Final question. Why did you try to kill me?"

Grimmjow grinned at Cynthia's nervous movements. She weakly smiled back at him.

"I didn't really want to have a master, so I tried to kill you but I guess I didn't attack at my fullest since you're still alive. I shouldn't have stabbed you. I just wanted to believe that the contract hasn't been signed yet. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"Che."

"Please?"

"No can do."

Cynthia then made innocent eyes in front of Grimmjow.

"Please, Grimmjow sama. I would feel so guilty if you didn't forgive me."

"Final answer. No."

Cynthia pouted and crossed her arms.

"You're so mean!"

"Ah, now there's she real thing," Grimmjow chuckled.

_So much for her innocent act._

"Fine. Then don't forgive me!"

"You silly. I already did," said Grimmjow softly.

Cynthia turned back. A playful smile appeared.

"I heard that. Thanks a bunch, Kitty sama!"

A vein appeared on the Sexta.

"Hey! What's with the 'Kitty sama' part? Where did you even get that idea from? I do NOT resemble a cat!"

Cynthia laughed.

"No, you don't. But your release does!"

"What! How do you even know my release?"

Cynthia put her index finger to her lips.

"It's. A. Secrete."

"Che. Fine! Whatever. As if I care."

"You do."

"Shut up! Anyway what happened in Soul Society?"

Cynthia shortened the recall a bit.

"So did you bring the information with you?" asked Grimmjow.

"Yeah. I gave it to Szayel this morning."

"What did you say to Aizen?"

"Say what?"

"About stabbing me."

Cynthia laughed.

"Nothing. I just told him that it's our new handshake."

Grimmjow stood speechless.

"And you think Aizen will believe that?"

"No, not really."

"I really don't get you."

"Well, try harder, Blueberry Kitty sama." Cynthia started walking towards a direction. Grimmjow followed.

"Hey! Enough with the nicknames!"

Nothing but a humming noise came from his fraccion. Grimmjow noticed that it was the same tune from before.

"What's with that song? Along with the dress and the sandals."

"Oh, this is just a song that I heard a few times in my childhood. The dress and the sandals are a part of my Hades uniform. I just felt like wearing them."

"Any reasons why you came here?"

"You ask too many questions, Grimmy sama."

"Well, you're the one who told me to ask."

Cynthia ignored the retort.

"I felt like killing something. So I killed some Hollows."

Grimmjow never realized that that day, more than two hundred Hollows and Menos lost their lives by a single demon.

"Hey, Grimmjow sama. Let me tell you a fact. A Shinushisha, a weapon based on a Hades' power, sends anyone who gets killed by it to hell, no matter whether that victim had sinned or not."

"Huh?"

"I'm not going to repeat. You heard me."

"I know that! But that was so random!"

"So?"

Grimmjow then grinned.

"So as a punishment for being random, you will clean my room today and return it to normal."

"Eh?"

"You heard me. Not going to repeat. Now I will double your work if I arrive at Las Noches earlier than you. Cya."

Cynthia blinked as Grimmjow just disappeared in a flash.

"Wait…I destroyed his room, didn't I?" There was silence as she slowly caught on.

"Eh? Clean _that_ room? No! I don't want to! Gah! I will definitely beat you, Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow on the other hand could hear her screams. He smirked.

_Too bad. You're cleaning my room. Speaking of that…she destroyed my room with a cero. If she's a demon…how the hell did she fire a cero then?_

That question lay unanswered as Grimmjow raced ahead towards the exit of the eerie forest.

_I'm glad I'm Cynthia's master for these reasons. I play around with her._

* * *

><p><em>"So is it true that Cynthia has been here?"<em>

_"Yes that is true. You saw the blood."_

_"I am truely sorry about the trouble, Head Captain Yamamoto._

_"What was Cynthia doing here?"_

_"I think that's a demon's business."_

_"Ah. I see. Loyal and objective as ever, Beth Kiel."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Then may I ask one more thing?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What are you going to do with your sister when you capture her?"_

_"...Execute her."_

* * *

><p><strong>There you go ^^ Don't forget to review! Please review. None of my stories have over 20 reviews and I want this to be the first since the one with 19 is complete. Review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

The Ringing Bell

**Hey. Thanks to The Alchemy Goddess, XD-kaycee, Lime Toaster Cat, ChappyxRukistrawberry and Catheline for reviewing. Yay. 22 reviews. Thanks a bunch. Now lets aim for for 30. A story without many chapters but many reviews is probably a good story. That is what I will be aiming when I start my new fic.**

**I have exams this week. 8 subjects is too much for a 13 year old. Wish me luck, please. I'm so tired. So this chapter''s short for that matter. I wrote this fic and am writing this A/N half asleep. So I don't think I even know what this chapter is about and what happens myself.**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 9<span>

"Uh…I will kill you."

"Heh. I would like to see you try."

"…Shut up."

Grimmjow laughed. He really enjoyed this. He really enjoyed his fraccion trying to remove the rubble, which was his former room.

"You know, you're not making much progress."

"Gah! What do you expect! How the hell are you supposed to clean this rubble?"

Grimmjow just shrugged.

"Well, you created this. Only natural for you to de-create it."

"'Decreated' isn't a word."

"You get the meaning, don't you?"

"Then forget about that. Just explain. Why do I have to wear this?"

Grimmjow laughed once more. Cynthia was wearing a babyish pink frilly dress with matching pink fairy wings. And on top of that, white bunny ears on her head. Veins could be seen on Cynthia.

"I. Hate. Pink."

Grimmjow continued laughing.

"I. Hate. Girly. Stuff."

"You're a girl."

Cynthia ignored the retort and continued.

"I. Hate. Bunnies. And. Its. Ears."

A deadly aura came from the demon, but Grimmjow didn't even flinch.

"You're not making any progress. Maybe I should shut you up." His hands dived into his pocket.

Cynthia's eyes widened as Grimmjow was behind her in a second. What surprised her more was a yellow beak shaped mask over her mouth.

"WWht mph mhpll!" _What the hell!_

Grimmjow returned back to his original position- which was a leaning position against the door- and grinned at the beaked demon fairy with bunny ears.

"Someone had to shut you up."

"Ihm whm kiph yhm!" _I will kill you!_

"Sorry. I can't understand you."

Suddenly, a new voice entered the area.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Grimmjow looked towards wear the voice came from and frowned.

"Nnoitra. Tesla."

"Yo, Grimmjow. What's goin- PWAHAHA!" Nnoitra wasn't able to continue as he burst out laughing. He had seen Cynthia. Beside him, Tesla was trying not to laugh Due to the effect, he was shaking violently. His voice also shook when his words came out.

"Cynthia? What's with the-"

"Shud uff! Donft ashk!" _Shut up! Don't ask!_

Tesla couldn't hold it anymore. He burst out laughing, tears coming out.

"Hhey! Donft laufht! Yov arf ofver reafsting!" _Hey! Don't laugh! You are over reacting!_

"Hey, Sexta! Where did you get the costume and the mask from?" asked Nnoitra, still laughing.

Grimmjow gave him a smirk.

"From Ichimaru and Szayel. What do you think?"

"Great!"

Cynthia wasn't able to hold in anymore. She sonidoed and kicked Grimmjow in the face, knocking him to the ground. She jumped on him and started pecking with her new yellow beak.

"Ah! That hurts!" yelled Grimmjow, miserably trying to protect his face.

"Ih donft cahre!" _I don't care!_

After more receiving about several hundred more pecks, Grimmjow reached out and ripped off the beak of his fraccion just before it could poke him again. However, Cynthia didn't see that coming. The force made her lips come in contact. Contact with Grimmjow's own lips.

There was silence. Both Nnoitra and Tesla stopped laughing and stared at the other two. Their eyes were wide but not as wide as Grimmjow's and Cynthia's. The two stared at each other, frozen. Their lips remained locked. They both thought the same thing.

_Oh, fuck._

It was then when Cynthia pushed herself off Grimmjow in the speed of lightening and got up, the suit followed by Grimmjow. They both blushed like mad, desperately trying not to meet each other's eyes.

"Um…we have to...er…leave now. Bye." As soon as he said that, Nnoitra grabbed Tesla by his collar and sonidoed away.

The silence became much thicker and more awkward. It continued for a very long time until a random Arrancar hero came. The Arrancar shifted at the uncomfortable atmosphere,

"Um…there will be an Espada's meeting in the throne room in an hour."

"Right. You can go now."

The Arrancar left in a hurry after bowing.

Cynthia made a brave move and looked at Grimmjow.

"I guess you'll have to get ready, Grimmjow sama?"

"No need to." He added, "Cynthia."

"Yes, Grimmjow sama?"

"This will be kept…unknown, okay?"

The blushed once more.

"Yes. Of course."

"And one more thing."

"Yes?"

"You can go and get changed."

* * *

><p>Cynthia was now in her Arrancar uniform, which she was highly grateful about. She had nothing to do but wonder around the corridors. She didn't feel like going to see the other fracciones. It was then when she saw a group of Arrancars standing near a room.<p>

_What's going on over there?_

She walked past them, not bothering to stop to find her answer. As she walked past, she heard whispers.

"Apparently, the human girl has healing powers. She healed Grimmjow sama's arm."

"Really? Is that why Aizen sama needed her?"

"And did you hear that Loly and Menoly are furious because she got to stay in the same room with Aizen?"

"That's mostly Loly."

"I want to see what the human girl looks like."

"I thought it was only allowed for a number of Arrancars who Aizen sama allowed."

"Which includes the Espada."

"Speaking of Espada, Luppi sama died and Grimmjow sama is back as the Sexta."

"Uh…Grimmjow, huh?" said a horned bulky Arrancar.

"It's Grimmjow sama!" hissed the others beside him.

"So? I really don't understand how he got to become an Espada. I bet he's nothing to be scared of. Bet it's just his mouth and temper that makes people think that he's all strong and mighty. Bet I could beat him. How hard could-"

"So you think you are strong enough to beat Grimmjow sama?"

All eyes went to the red haired girl a little away. The bulky one turned around as well. He was greeted by a pair of sarcastic golden eyes and a sarcastic smirk. Cynthia started making her way to the Bulk.

"So you think Grimmjow sama doesn't actually have the powers to become an Espada?"

The rest of the crowd slowly stared to back away, leaving Bulk by himself. They were scared. They had heard many things about Cynthia and how she kills anyone in her way or anyone who bothered her.

"What do you want, girl?"

Cynthia smiled.

"I would prefer to be called Kiel than 'girl'. And here's the answer to your question. What I want is to know whether you have the guts to fight Grimmjow sama. I could always arrange a time for you, you know."

When Cynthia saw Bulk hesitate, her smile disappeared.

"Or if the answer is no…"

There was a sickening crunch and the bulky man fell to the ground, neck broken, he himself dead. Cynthia stared down at the dead body in disgust.

"A mere Hollow like you beat Grimmjow sama? Make a better joke. You will never be able to beat Grimmjow sama nor will get the chance to even fight him. Be glad that it was me who killed you. If you were killed by Grimmjow sama and not me, then I am certain that not even a piece of your soul would have been left for hell."

She then turned and scanned the rest of the Arrancars.

"If there's anyone else who agrees with this pitiful idiot, then please step out."

Nobody dared to move.

"In that case, if anyone ever insults Grimmjow sama, then I will not hesitate you to kill you in the most painful way possible."

The crowd nodded in union and scattered. Cynthia sighed and kicked the body further away from her.

_I'm bored._

She was about to leave the murder scene when she felt the human's spiritual pressure. The devilish smirk rose up once more.

_Well, look what I have here. Looks like this is the spiritual pressure of that girl I saw earlier. How weak. How pathetic. _

Then she came into realization that she was hungry.

_I think…she would make a nice snack. I am a little hungry. I haven't eaten anything since that former Arrancar 94…and that was only one bite. Hollows and souls are disgusting…but humans are a different story, right?_

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. Tell me what it's about. Review...Yawn...So tired...It's 2.27 in the morning...and I woke up at 6.30am yesterday...I don't get much freetime...Yay...Sleep...Finally...Review...<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

The Ringing Bell

**Hiya! My exams are finally over! I'm so happy! This chapter might be a little boring, but the first proper kissing part! Enjoy!**

**Thanks to XD-kaycee and Lime Toaster Cat who reviewed! And for other people...mind reviewing? ^^**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 10.<span>

Cynthia turned herself so that she was facing towards the prisoner's door, the devilish smile formed on her lips. She started walking towards the door, step by step. She reached out for the handle and turned. Surprisingly, it was unlocked.

As soon as the door opened, she saw a little petal like creature flying towards her in full speed. Cynthia lost her smile. She tilted her head slightly to the right and dodged the attack. The petal turned around and flew towards her again. In annoyance, she raised her hand in order to kill the creature.

"Tsubaki! Stop!"

The creature held to a stop right in front of Cynthia's friend. It turned out that the creature was some kind of midget with wings.

"What the hell! I wanted to kill this damn Hollow!" Tsubaki yelled.

Cynthia lowered her hand and just stared.

_Okay…So…I don't get what situation I'm in. What the hell is this?_

"What the hell are you, midget?"

Veins popped out from the masked 'midget'.

"Did you just call me 'MIDGET'!"

"Yes. I did."

"You damn Hollow!"

"Can't you sense spiritual pressure? Do I feel like an Arrancar to you?"

That was when Tsubaki noticed. Cynthia had raised her pressure a bit. She discovered that she was interested in this creature and decided to play around a little. No matter how much she enjoyed their shock, she didn't smile.

"Well?"

"What's wrong, Tsubaki?"

Cynthia turned at Orihime. She studied her a bit, not bothering to introduce herself.

_Oh. Food…but…_

She scolded at Tsubaki.

_Thanks to that… _thing_, I think I lost my appetite._

"Um…hi?"

Cynthia snapped back to reality. The human was shifting uncomfortably under her gaze. Yet, she said 'hi'. Cynthia continued to look at her coldly, still displeased with the fact that she didn't feel like eating her. Tsubaki wasn't able to stand it.

"Hey! Aren't you going to say at least 'hi'?"

Suddenly, he was in the grasp of Cynthia's hand. No matter how much he struggled, he wasn't able to get free.

"Hey! Let go of me!"

"I'll let go of you. If you shut up."

"Well, I'm not going to let you harm that idiot woman! I know what you are!"

"I told you. Shut up. Besides, no need to worry. I lost my appetite, thanks to your babbling."

"You…"

"Shut it."

When there was no reply, Cynthia let go of Tsubaki, who flew back to his place in the pins. Cynthia smiled at Orihime.

"Hey. Sorry about my rudeness. Did I make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Not at all!" said Orihime, waving her hand.

"That's a relief. I'm Cynthia Kiel. Nice to meet you."

"I…I'm Orihime! Orihime Inoue! Nice…nice to meet you, too!"

_Why am I stammering? Speak properly, you idiot!_

The truth was, Orihime wanted to approach the demon in front of her. She didn't feel any threat or danger from her, unlike the other Arrancars she met.

Cynthia continued to smile.

_She seems nice. Too bad I lost my appetite._

"Orihime, huh? Mind if I stay here for a little while? I have nothing else to do."

"Sure! Take a seat!"

Cynthia made her way to the sofa in the room.

_What's with the sofa?_

"You know, there's no need to be all stiff. You're making me feel more uncomfortable."

Orihime took her seat beside her.

"So…I'm sorry about threatening the _midget_." Cynthia pronounced the word 'midget' with a little accent so that she could anger Tsubaki even more. She knew that he could hear her.

Orihime sweat dropped as she could feel Tsubaki bristling from her hair.

"Oh, it was Tsubaki who attacked first. I'm sorry. He can be a little hot-tempered."

"A _little_ hot-tempered, huh? I bet that _midget_ annoys you 24/7."

"Oh…right."

Orihime sweat dropped even more, now that Tsubaki was reaching his limit. To make things worse, Shun'o was laughing along with the others. Tsubaki's spiritual pressure was rising. Cynthia felt that too, and looked at her pins. Her smile turned into a smirk. There were invisible electric currents flowing between the two.

"Um…maybe you two should stop…"

"Oh. Yes. Admit your loss, _midget_."

Tsubaki then lost it. He flew out, followed by the others, laughing. Even Ayame was laughing softly.

"I can't take it anymore!"

Cynthia ignored him and turned to the others.

"Oh, there are more of you. Nice to meet you guys, too."

"How come you don't call them midgets?" yelled Tsubaki.

Cynthia blocked her ears and smirked.

"Please learn to shut up. You're screaming way too loud for my liking, _midget_."

"Gah!"

"Tsubaki, maybe she's right," said Shun'o. He earned a kick from the said creature.

"Wow. You are violent as well, _midget_?"

"Shut up, you…you…filthy animal!"

Cynthia lost her smirk.

"Tsubaki!" yelled Orihime, Shun'o and Lily.

"Filthy animal? My, my…"

The smirk returned.

"That's quite an insult. I never expected that from a mere fly."

"You!"

Before Tsubaki could attack, Baigon and Hinagiku held him back. Cynthia watched the scene with interest.

"A mere fly can't even control his own temper. Pathetic, don't you think?"

That made Baigon and Hinagiku to work harder to keep the attacker under control. Orihime was trying to sooth Tsubaki down at the same time.

"Please be nice, Tsubaki. You started the whole thing after all."

"Shut up, woman! I will kill that filthy animal!"

"Hey, that's not very nice," interfered Shun'o.

"Gah!"

It took another eight minutes for Tsubaki to calm down a little. Cynthia made a mental note to herself that she should visit more often. The Shun Shun Rikka had already introduced themselves and Cynthia had found them pretty friendly and nice.

"So now that we have introduced ourselves, why don't you tell us more about yourself?" asked Shun'o.

Cynthia was caught by surprise.

_I'm pretty sure that they know what I am and they still want to know?_

"Are you sure that you want to know about one filthy animal?"

"Yep! And besides, Tsubaki's the only one who calls you that."

"Alright. I'm the Sexta Espada's fraccion. I don't like Aizen. Oh, and Orihime. Feel free to look for me if you get chased or stalked by a bunch of Arrancars, even though I think Ulquiorra's protection will be enough. I'll be happy to kill off one or two of those mere Hollows."

"Really? Thanks, Cynthia chan!"

"Cynthia chan?" repeated Cynthia as she heard Orihime, slightly frowning.

"Oh, you don't mind, do you? We call people like this in my country."

"No, I don't mind…I guess."

"Cynthia chan, I wanted to ask you this a while ago."

"What is it?"

"Why does Tsubaki call you a 'filthy animal'? And why did you call yourself the same name? And why did you call the other Arrancars a mere Hollow? Aren't you one of them too?"

Cynthia burst out into a laugh.

_This girl sure is interesting._

"I'm not a Hollow. You don't see any hole or mask fragments on me, do you?"

"Then what are-"

"She's a demon, woman," Tsubaki interfered, his arms crossed.

"Huh?"

"Exactly what the midget said," added Cynthia, smiling.

"Filthy animal!"

"Whatever you say, Mr Midget."

Orihime, on the other hand was confused.

"I'm sorry, Cynthia chan. I don't understand."

"Huh? Don't understand what?"

"What exactly are demons?"

"Creatures from hell, of course."

"But why are you here?"

"That is because I'm on the run."

"From what?"

"The society. I committed a few crimes that cannot be forgiven."

"And what crime is that?" asked Shun'o curiously.

"Aw…Sadly, I think I'll have to stop at this point. You don't want to know."

"Aw…"

"Is it similar to why Kuchiki san had to be executed?" asked Orihime.

"Sorry. I have no idea who this Kuchiki san is."

"She's a Shinigami! And a great friend, too! She was the one who made Kurosaki kun a Shinigami! She was ordered to be executed by the Head Captain Yamamoto recently, but Kurosaki kun saved her and then Aizen came and I couldn't do anything while Kurosaki kun and Ishida kun and Sado kun and the others were fighting and-"

Cynthia noticed that her voice was fading away stopped her.

"No need to say more. Shinigami, huh? That Yamamoto…just curse him."

"Thank you, Cynthia chan."

"For what?"

"Stopping me from saying unnecessary things."

"No prob. This reminds me. It was you who healed Grimmjow sama's arm, right? Thanks a lot."

"It was nothing."

"Oh?"

Cynthia got up and stretched. She smiled at Orihime playfully.

"Hey, Orihime. Want me to show you around?"

"Eh? Around Las Noches?"

"Yep! What do you say?"

Orihime jumped up.

"Yes, please!"

"Right! Then let's-"

"What do you think you're doing, Cynthia?" said a monotone voice.

The Shun Shun Rikka returned immediately to their spots as pins, while the two lay frozen to their spots. Cynthia fake smiled and turned to the green eyes Espada at the door.

"Hello, Ulquiorra. Is the Espada's meeting over already?"

"Answer my question. What are you doing and why are you here?"

"Just decided to say hello to our newcomer."

"Aizen sama hasn't given any orders about other Arrancars visiting the prisoner."

"The prisoner has a name, you know. If you're going to be her jailor, then you better start learning her name," said Cynthia, shrugging.

Ulquiorra coolly ignored the retort.

"I suggest you get out of the room right now."

Cynthia sighed and gave an apologetic smile to Orihime.

"Sorry. Looks like I can't make it today. Cya."

Without waiting for an answer, Cynthia spun around and started walking towards the door.

"And did you break the neck of that dead Arrancar outside?" asked Ulquiorra as Cynthia walked past him.

Cynthia looked over her shoulder and smirked.

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind. He was being a little too arrogant for my liking."

With that, she disappeared from Orihime's sight in a flash.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow walked towards his room in annoyance.<p>

_I hate that bastard Aizen!_

In the meeting, Aizen had declared that Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida and Sado Yasutora have invaded Las Noches to save the human girl. He had set out to kill them when…

_Aizen. What's with that spiritual pressure?_

He was annoyed. Annoyed that he was so helpless in front of Aizen. He continued to walk when he remembered that he had no room.

_Just damn everybody._

As if on the cue, a familiar voice came from behind.

"Grimmjow sama?"

He turned around and saw his fraccion looking grim and concerned.

"Are you alright? What happened in the meeting?"

Grimmjow frowned.

"Three humans have entered Las Noches. They're here to save the human girl."

Cynthia's eyes widened.

"For Orihime? Now?"

"Yes. Now get out my sight."

Grimmjow turned and continued his way towards nowhere.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business. Leave me alone."

He then found Cynthia in front of him. She grabbed his hand and started pulling towards the way he just came. He tried to shake her hand off but only to have nails dig into his skin.

"Get off. I'm not in the mood for this," he snarled.

Without giving him an answer, Cynthia continued to pull him. The first started as a walk but later sonido. Soon enough, they were on the roof of Las Noches.

"I told you. I'm not in the mood for this."

"I know. I can see that."

"Then let me go."

Cynthia sighed and turned towards Grimmjow. She looked into his blue eyes.

"I don't know what happened there. There's no need to tell me if you don't want to. Just…calm down."

"I don't feel like doing this. Now let me go-!"

Grimmjow's eyes widened as Cynthia leaned towards him and…pressed her lips into his. For a long time, it seemed like the entire world had froze until they broke off. Cynthia tried to back away. However, Grimmjow grabbed onto her.

"Cynthia."

"Grimmjow sama."

"What was…"

"I had to do that. I might never get the chance in the future."

"What do you mean?"

"I…I'm going to leave Hueco Mundo soon."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to return to hell."

"…Why?"

"I made my decision today. I know I can't run forever. I created too much attention in Soul Society and they're already coming after me. I…I'm going to invade the Central myself. I will find out why those creatures were there and who made them. I know that they weren't just experiments. They're weapons. I'm going to find out the main reason. Then I will kill any remaining ones. Then I will kill whoever is involved with them as well. I can't just run anymore. It's too late."

Grimmjow just stared.

"But you're scared of them. You can't so it. You can't go."

Cynthia looked at him properly now.

"I will go! I made my decision today."

"What made you make that decision?"

"Orihime told me something about her friends today. That's when my mind started to move. Then when I heard about the three invaders, I made up my mind. I can't be a coward for my entire life."

"What about me?"

"I'm sorry, Grimmjow sama. I…have to go. I'm…sor-!"

Grimmjow kissed her, cutting her off from apologizing. He hugged her closer to him. He had never felt like this before. Sorrow and…

_Is this love?_

When they broke off, Grimmjow looked down at his fraccion.

"I'm going with you."

"Gr…Grimmjow sama."

There was silence as Cynthia tried to get over the shock.

"No! It's too dangerous! You can't!"

Grimmjow smirked.

"Too bad. I already made my decision."

"But-"

Grimmjow turned around and waved his hand over his shoulder dismissively.

"Don't bother. I'm going. As you are my fraccion and demon, it's my duty to protect you from harm as I am your Espada and master."

Cynthia just stared at Grimmjow's back. She sank to the floor.

_What have I done?_

Tears were rolling down cheeks. She turned her gaze at the white floor of the roof.

_I'm crying. I've gone soft._

She bit her lip. She lifted her head and shouted at Grimmjow's back.

"You're such an idiot, Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow grinned and looked back.

"That's it? Well, I'm going back," he said as he started walking back once more.

Cynthia didn't move.

"...Thank…you…"she whispered.

Unfortunately, Grimmjow didn't hear it.

Cynthia took in a big breath and yelled.

"Thank you! I…I-!"

She found Grimmjow kneeling in front of her. She felt his arms wrap around her.

"Shut up. I get it."

Their lips met once more. This time, they did more enthusiastically than the previous two. The closed their eyes, enjoying the sensation.

_Thank you. For finding me a proper life._

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I hope you enjoyed it. And hey... should I continue this story or make a second one? Please tell me, because I'm not sure. I don't really like having too many chapters. Please tell me and review!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

The Ringing Bell

**Here's chapter 11! I wrote this in haste so forgive the mistakes and the boring-ness.**

* * *

><p><span>Ch.11<span>

Cynthia stopped pacing front and back and looked at Grimmjow.

"Alright, Grimmjow sama. We're leaving in an hour."

Grimmjow got up from his lying position in Cynthia's bed.

"What? Today?"

Cynthia just stared at the bewildered Grimmjow.

"Yeah. I told you that I was going to leave soon."

"But in an hour? What are you going to say to Aizen?"

"I already told him that we'll be away for a while."

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Stuff. Stuff that you don't need to know."

Real sparks flew between them. This continued until Grimmjow fell back onto the bed once more.

"Che. Why are you in such a hurry anyway?" he asked with his eyes closed.

"I have my reasons."

"How long are you planning to stay there?"

"I'm expecting about a week."

Grimmjow opened one eye and stared at Cynthia.

"Are you going to tell anyone else about us leaving?"

"No. I don't really want to make a fuss."

After a few more pacing around, Cynthia sat at the edge on the bed.

"Okay, Grimmjow sama. Now listen. I'm going to explain about hell and all right now."

"What a pain."

Cynthia ignored him and started.

"Hell is separated into two. One side is where all the beings who had sinned in their human life go. That place is divided into five levels. However, there is the unknown sixth level which contains…you know…those things. The other side is where the demons live. That side is more social and all. The center of the land is the Central. It's where the King lives. Around that area, richer, noble classed demons live. As you go further and further towards the outside, the districts become poorer. There are 11 Districts, the 11th being the furthest and 1 being the closest from the Central."

"I'm not really interested, you know."

"Shut up. It's still better if you have even little knowledge of where you're going."

"Then tell me about those seven."

"The Hades? The first Hades is the King. The second one is a noble. He's also the right hand man. The third one's another noble, also the executioner. Now the fourth one's…another noble…and my older sister."

When he heard the word 'sister' Grimmjow's eyes flipped opened and he sat up in the speed of light.

"What! You have an older sister?"

Cynthia's head dropped a little. Her voice sounded depressed.

"Yes, I do. But I was adopted when I was a kid. I got caught while trying to steal some of the Kiel family's belongings when I was younger. That's when they decided to adopt me."

"So you're not blood related?"

"They cut opened my wrist and dropped Beth's blood onto the wound, allowing the blood to mix with my original blood in my veins. So we are blood related."

"They…cut opened your wrist?"

"Yes."

"And mixed blood?"

"Yes," Then she smiled and added, "but a noble's life never suited me. I think I liked the stray life on the streets better. I think it suits my personality better. I mean can you imagine me being all posh?"

"No, not really," admitted Grimmjow.

"I'm glad. Anyway, the fifth one's another noble. The sixth is a noble and finally the seventh, a thief with a high price on her head!" she finished enthusiastically.

"How high is your bounty?"

"The last time I checked, which was the day before I came to Hueco Mundo was 45 million kels. I'm curious to know what it is now."

"Kels?"

"Yeah, the money we call in hell."

"How much is 45 million kels?"

"1 kel can buy a box of cat food."

"…I don't really get it. What does cat food got to do with all this?"

"Just shut up. Now that I'm done with explaining, please wear this," said Cynthia as she handed him a black cloak.

"What's this for?"

"You're a Hollow. In the demon's side of hell, nothing but demons are allowed to enter. We'll buy some clothes when we get there. So for now, hide your Hollow hole and mask with this cloak. I'll be wearing one as well, as I'm on the wanted list."

"We're leaving now?"

"Yes. Oh, and by the way," Cynthia took out a cookie out of nowhere and smiled. Not a kind one but the familiar teasing one.

"Would you like a cookie? _Orihime_ made it herself and gave some to be today."

After a few second, Cynthia's door was kicked to the other side of the wall, followed by the Sexta Espada, who was about to look like as if he was going to vomit, saying all the swearwords he knew while running to find water. In the room, Cynthia was laughing like mad in her uniform and cloak.

_That was actually made from wasabi, ginger and some other unknown, disgusting ingredients. It's unfortunate that I met Orihime today. I should have never accepted Orihime's cookies. At least Grimmjow sama's experiencing the same faith as me._

Then she got up along with Grimmjow's cloak and headed towards where Grimmjow was drinking water as if it was the only way to live.

_But then, if you think about it, drinking water is probably the only ways to survive once you've eaten that cookie._

* * *

><p>Cynthia was dragging a nearly unconscious Grimmjow through the sand.<p>

_I guess water wasn't enough._

"Grimmjow sama, are you feeling better now?" asked Cynthia with sarcasm in her voice.

"Uh…I…just want to kill you," moaned Grimmjow. He was having side effects after biting into the cookie.

_That was…a horrible nightmare._

As he stood up, he found another _cookie_ directly in front of his face.

"Gah!" Grimmjow immediately leaped back.

"What's wrong? I'm offering you a cookie," said Cynthia as she waved the cookie around in her hand.

Veins appeared on Grimmjow,

"No way in hell! I am never going to eat another cookie during my life time! Not after _that_! Are you trying to kill me?"

Cynthia just shrugged and bit into the cookie. Grimmjow watched in fear as he watched his fraccion chew on the evil cookie. However, nothing happened to her.

"What? Nothing's happening to you."

"Yeah, that's because this cookie isn't made by Orihime," answered Cynthia matter-of-factly.

"You…"

"Would you like one?"

Grimmjow eyes the new cookie Cynthia was holding out. After a few more seconds he cautiously took the cookie and slowly bit into it. Unfortunately, he missed the sly look on the demon's face when he received it.

Grimmjow's face turned green.

_Oh, fuck. I need to-_

"Gack!"

Unidentified food landed on the soft sand of Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow continued to gawk while Cynthia was crying and laughing at the same time. She was too occupied with laughing that she didn't see a hand appear from behind her.

"Haha- Ack!"

Grimmjow slammed her head into the sand head first. He ignored all the flapping from the demon underneath him.

_Wait…I would like her to stay like this for a little longer but she might suffocate if I do that._

Grimmjow let go of Cynthia and got up. He was immediately followed by Cynthia, spitting out all the sand from her mouth.

"Grimmjow!"

"You started first!"

The both yelled in unison.

"I hate you!"

* * *

><p>During the rest of the walk across endless sand, neither of them talked. The walk felt like eternity when Cynthia held to a stop in the middle of nowhere. Thanks to the abrupt stop, Grimmjow almost crashed into her.<p>

"Hey! Don't just stop without letting me know!"

"Well, you should have known!"

Real sparks flew between them. The electric sparks also destroyed all the bare trees around them.

"Just stay back a little, Grimmjow sama," said Cynthia. Her voice was soft.

Grimmjow just followed without any questions. He could see her that she wasn't just being a…

_Immature, childish, crafty demon who shoots cero._

He watched Cynthia raise her right arm. She slowly closed her eyes and started whispering.

"Let the cursed souls be absorbed in pain, allow your cursed master to enter."

A strong gust started to blow. Cynthia opened her eyes and Grimmjow's eyes widened. Her left eye was glowing red and suddenly, it turned into bright red flames.

"Cynthi-"

Cynthia held out her left hand to stop Grimmjow from coming near.

"Please stay there."

Then her hand went into her cloak and came out with the dagger. She held it out in front of her. At the tip, a red substance started to form.

Is that…blood?

Grimmjow watched the red substance spread around the edge of the dagger. The dagger was glowing red now.

"I order you! Open the cursed Gate! Cerberus!"

Suddenly, the air in front of Cynthia cracked in half and an enormous gate appeared. The two bandaged skeletons slowly pulled opened the gate and revealed chains and the space behind it.

Cynthia sheathed her dagger and looked back at a stunned Grimmjow. She gave him a tired smile.

"Are you alright, Grimmjow sama?"

Grimmjow didn't take his eyes off the Gate.

"Is…Is that-"

"Yes, this is the Hell Gate," said Cynthia, looking back at the two skeletons. The two continued to look at the gate until it fully opened. Once it was opened, the strong gust stopped.

"Grimmjow sama, is this your first time seeing this gate?"

"Yeah."

"This gate usually opens when a Shinigami kills a Hollow which had sinned as a human. So this gate only opens when a sinner is going in."

"Then-"

"There are three ways to open this gate. I just explained the first one. The second one is when a demon enters. When they call the gate, the same thing happens. The problem with those two ways is that a Kushanada always appears to either greet or kill." Cynthia eyes Grimmjow.

"Oh, I'll show you a Kushanada later. Anyway, when you open the Hell Gate, it gets known to the Kushanadas and the Central."

"Wait, you mean they already know?"

"No. I opened this gate in the third way. The third way is only known to the Hades…and some others. Nobody knows if the gate is opened the way I just opened. Nobody really opens it the third way since it's not necessary, but it is for our case. I cannot let them know that I've sneaked in." She sighed.

"So the gate needed a sacrifice in order to not to inform the Central and the Kushanadas. So I gave those two," she gestured at the two skeletons, "my eye and some blood. The thing is, the blood part doesn't really affect me since I control blood myself, but the missing eye is a slight pain."

She found Grimmjow just looking at her.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Yeah. Two things. One, you suck at explaining stuff. Two, the gate is closing."

"Huh?"

Cynthia immediately, turned back. Grimmjow was telling the truth. The gate was closing.

"Ahhh! Damn, I forgot that there was a time limit! I'm not going to lose another eye!"

Grimmjow found his cloak being grabbed by Cynthia's hand.

"Eh?"

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Grimmjow, put on the hood."<p>

"Why?"

"Because we're in hell now."

Grimmjow then realized that they were standing on a high platform. He looked around and saw a vast land before his eyes. There were white towers everywhere. Between the blue pathway and the towers, there was a gaping abyss.

"This is…hell?"

"Yes." Cynthia turned to Grimmjow. She held out a hand and smiled.

"Now Grimmjow sama, will you accompany me on my way to death?"

* * *

><p><strong>You don't know how much I rushed this. Please review!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

The Ringing Bell

**Hi! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry that I didn't thank you indivisually. For this chapter, I would have liked to write a bit more (much more) but I didn't have enough time :( Please read and review though! Geez, I'm already up to chapter 12.**

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 12<span>

Grimmjow stared at his fraccion as she happily danced across the blue path. He just didn't get where she was taking him. He couldn't see any particular looking gates or doors. Then he sighed.

_I don't care about where we are going. Not as long as we get out of this place soon._

Grimmjow wasn't feeling well. He didn't know what the feeling was, but it was something that he had never felt before.

_Is it the cookie?_

He felt as if he was about to crack into pieces. It wasn't pleasant. Then it came. Pain.

"Gah!"

The Espada fell to his knees, clutching his chest. He could feel it beating at a fast rate. Plus that, it was hurting _a lot._ He was unable to move.

_What the hell is going on?_

He saw the other cloaked figure kneel in front of him.

"Grimmjow sama? Are you alright?"

"I'm fi- Ah!"

Grimmjow tried hard not to scream out loud. The pain was increasing. He had given up on controlling his spiritual pressure. He suddenly grew very tired and started to pant, gasping for air.

Cynthia looked at her panting master for a little longer, not making any move to help him. Her eyes widened when she heard a low growl come out from Grimmjow. Her hand quickly went into her cloak and she took out a tiny pill.

"Do you think you can manage to swallow this?"

She heard the growl get louder and just stuffed the pill in Grimmjow's mouth.

_Swallow. Just swallow. _

She sighed in relief when she saw Grimmjow's throat move as if he swallowed something. His panting gradually came to a stop and his breathing became more even as time passed.

"Are you feeling better?"

Grimmjow didn't answer her question. He stood up, only to find himself falling. Before he could touch the hard, blue path, Cynthia caught him.

_The miasma is affecting him._

Cynthia helped Grimmjow get back onto his feet. She saw the annoyed looked in his blue eyes. She continued to stare at him until their eyes met. Cynthia suddenly felt heat from her cheeks.

"Ah…Are you feeling better, Grimmjow sama?" she stammered.

"What did you just give me?"

"It's just a pill. It seemed like hell's miasma was affecting you so I gave you a special pill that is used to prevent the miasma from affecting you."

"Miasma?"

"Yes. It usually shows affect towards Hollows. Every time a Hollow strays in, they always die due to the miasma. If that continues, you will eventually become a monster. I just gave you a pill to stop that from happening. It's not permanent, so you'll have to eat one every three to four hours while you're in hell."

Grimmjow looked down at the small packet in his hand. There were a number of pills inside. He looked at the pill for a long time, making a mental note to himself to not to forget the pills.

"So I hav-"

He was cut off as he felt something big loom over him. He whipped around and saw an enormous gorilla like creature with a visible spine and skull with gleaming yellow eyes 'staring' down at him.

"What the hell is-"

He jumped out of the way just in time. If he had been even a second slow, there was no doubt that his body would have been crushed by the gigantic fist.

"Damn you!"

Grimmjow fired a cero without hesitation. Sadly, it didn't make much effect on the Gorilla-skull creature. It only gathered more. Cynthia managed to stop him from firing another cero.

"You shouldn't fire a cero just like that! Not when you just ate the pill!"

Grimmjow reached for Panthera and Cynthia grabbed the blade before he could make a decent move.

"It's not safe for you to fight right now when you just took the pill! Let me handle this!"

"Get off! I can do this alone!"

"I told you! It's not wise to fight after you just took the pill!"

"Let go!"

Suddenly, the area became darker. It was then they realized that they were fully surrounded. They froze. The surroundings grew silent, so quiet that you could even hear every tiny single movement. This caused Cynthia to let go of Panthera in order to reach for her own blade.

Grimmjow grinned.

"Well, I'm going! Let's see who kills the most!"

With that he sonidoed to the nearest Kushanada, leaving Cynthia damn annoyed. Red flames surrounded her.

"Oh yeah? You want to play? Then just don't cry after losing!"

With that, she sonidoed at another Kushanada.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow stood at the top of the pile of Kushanada remains. He yawned.<p>

"Aw, that's it?"

Cynthia stood on the second pile of remains facing Grimmjow.

"You're so immature! Do you even know what you're standing on?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You mean you killed them without even knowing what they are?"

Grimmjow smirked.

"Yeah. That seems exact."

"They're Kushanadas! Guardians of hell!"

"Wow," said Grimmjow in a sarcastic voice. "They're so weak."

"That's not the point! Now that so many of them are dead, a group from the Central will come to investigate!"

"Aw, we're going to leave now?"

"Yes! So just get off that pile!"

Grimmjow sighed and put his hood back on. It had fallen off while he fought. He grinned.

"Fine. By the way, I win!"

"No, you don't."

"Yeah. I got more than you."

Suddenly, Grimmjow had Cynthia sonido from the pile and waving her hand in front of him.

"Hello, are you blind? My pile is noticeably bigger than yours."

"No, mine is!"

"Aw, don't be jealous, Grimmy sama. You'll catch up to me one day."

"Look who's talking!"

"Yeah, I got more so I _am_ the one to talk!"

"I got way more than you!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Not!"

"So!"

The squabble over the winner went on for a long time. So long that they were surrounded once more. This time, by the investigation troupe from the Central.

"Oh, now look what you've done, Grimmy sama."

"Me? More like you!"

"You started first!"

"You kept it going!"

Suddenly, before they could continue, the leader of the group boomed.

"Reveal yourselves! Who are you?"

Both Grimmjow and Cynthia thought the same thing.

_Oh, yeah. We're still wearing the hood._

"Hey, Grim Grim sama," whispered Cynthia, back to back with Grimmjow.

"Enough with the name," he growled back.

"These ones are weak. We should be able to take them."

"Want to see who wins again?"

"Fine. Just don't push your luck."

"Heh. In a count of three. Three, two- hey!"

Cynthia had attacked in the count of two. She smirked at him as she kicked one of the man's head.

"I'll just kill them all before you do!"

* * *

><p>The villagers of District 9 on the streets looked at the little 7 year old- like girl wearing a pair of baggy trousers and an old red sweater run with all her might. She was soon followed by three men.<p>

"You won't get away this time, bitch!"

"You'll die right now!"

Unfortunately for the girl, she tripped over a pole as she ran past a fruit shop. She quickly tried to back away but it was too late. One of the three guys was blocking her back while the other two faced her.

"I still haven't forgotten the last time," sneered the tall guy with a scar on his face.

"Please…Please don't kill me!" whined the girl, covered in tears.

Scars just grinned maniacally. He took out a knife.

"Bye bye!"

He brought it down at the girl, only do stop almost immediately. He saw something flash in the corner of his eyes and flexed his head back just in time a dagger pierce the wooden poll beside where his head had been a second ago. Everyone turned to see whoever threw the dagger. The men frowned when they saw two hooded figures walking towards the ruckus.

"I missed."

Scars snarled.

"Who do you think you are, interfering with other's business?"

"Yeah, if you want to live, I suggest you chicken out!" added the fat big one.

Scars frowned as the shorter one of the hooded figures held to a stop in front of him. He raised a hand to punch the interferer. However, he found himself punching the air with his original aim crouched on his arm. Before he could react, he was kicked in the face. He fainted on the spot.

"Bos-!"

The fat one was cut off as the same hooded figure kicked him hard in the stomach. As he fell, he met a cold, golden eye looking down at him. He stayed on the ground, slowly backing away. He saw that the taller figure had nearly left his friend unconscious. He quickly grabbed onto his knocked out boss.

"Trying to kill a young girl? You three disgust me. I suggest you run before I change my mind and kill you," said the golden eyed figure.

Feeling a huge wave of fear, he quickly grabbed his boss and ran, his friend following behind them.

"Well, that was easy."

"Easy? That was way too easy! Even easier than fighting that group of ants!"

"Blueberry Kitty sama, you shouldn't say that way too loud."

"Gah! Enough with that!"

Cynthia sighed. She glanced at the girl. She was staring at Cynthia wide eyed.

_Has she noticed me?_

"Grimmjow sama, let's go-"

Cynthia stopped in her tracks. She looked back and saw the girl clutching the end of her cloak.

"Let go of me."

"…thia."

"I said. Let go of me."

The girl jerked her head up. Cynthia's eyes widened when she saw tears in her eyes. Suddenly, she found herself being hugged.

"What are you-"

"Cynthia! You…you came back!"

Cynthia looked back at Grimmjow, who was blinking at her, confused. Cynthia sighed.

_I didn't really want her to notice me._

The girl continued to cry.

"Cynthia. Cynthia, I missed you! I'm so glad you came back!"

Cynthia looked down at the girl for a bit more until the girl stopped crying and looked back up.

"Cynthia? You are Cynthia, right? Why aren't you talking?"

Cynthia burst out laughing. She crouched down so that she reached the girl's height. She gave her usual smirk at the confused looking girl.

_This changes my plans._

"You haven't changed much at all, Kari! Still the same cry baby, huh?"

Kari's confused look changed into a smile.

"Cynthia! It is you!"

"Well, of course I am!" said Cynthia as she ruffled the short brown hair.

Kari then saw Grimmjow wanting to say 'What the hell is this?'"

"Who's that?"

Cynthia then noticed Grimmjow's look.

"This is Grimmjow. He can play with you when we get home!"

"Wait, what?"

Cynthia just answered Grimmjow with a smirk and started following Kari, who was already running home. Grimmjow felt like a lost cat.

_What is going on?_

"Blueberry Kitty sama! are you coming or not?"

Grimmjow moaned.

_Great. Does she want the entire hell to know my nickname?_

"Oh, and by the way, would you mind buying me an eyepatch on the way?"

_She's dead._

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! Please review!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

The Ringing Bell

**Hi! Sorry I haven't uploaded anything for a while! Thanks to all my reviewers! This chap's quite crappy but still read and review!**

* * *

><p>Ch 13<p>

Grimmjow and Cynthia watched Kari run ahead of them towards a small, old house. The house was made out of bricks with a faded red roof. There was a visible chimney as well. Outside, a little flower garden took place. The only things nearby were trees and an empty clearing in front of the house.

Grimmjow was highly confused. They hadn't followed the main street but slip into an alley then into a random path covered by trees. There were no signs of other villagers until this random house showed up. Plus, he still didn't know who that girl was.

"You owe me an explanation," he stated.

Cynthia kept on walking across the clearing.

"Yeah, don't worry."

Grimmjow sighed.

"At least that girl isn't crying anymore," he muttered, rubbing his temples.

"Kari's still young."

"Still. It gave me a headache."

_-flashback-_

"_Waah~!"_

"_Kari, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"_

"_Wow. You're a total genius. I thought it was _you_ who said not to draw attention and now you're the reason they're all staring at us."_

"_Hey! It's not like you're helping!"_

"_Well, what am I supposed to do? Take out someone's eye and give it to you so you can put it back in?"_

"_No! I just need to cover the eye socket!"_

"_And how?"_

"_With an eyepatch! Just look for one!"_

"_Geez. Fine. I'll find an eyepatch as long as you shut the kid up before I come back!"_

"_Deal."_

_-end of flashback-_

Yes, their trip to this house hadn't gone very smoothly. Kari had seen the empty eye socket of Cynthia's and had gotten into a fright, causing her to cry. Cynthia had desperately tried to find a solution while Grimmjow went out to look for an eyepatch. They both succeeded by giving her a _stolen_ lollipop and Cynthia wearing a _stolen_ eyepatch.

Now, only the eyepatch remained over Cynthia's left eye.

"Where are we, anyway?" asked Grimmjow as they grew nearer to the house. Kari had already gone in.

"Kari's grandma's." When they had reached the door, Cynthia turned to the blue haired Espada, "Grimmjow sama, I'm sorry for all this. I promise I'll explain everything once we're inside," she said with an apologetic smile.

Without waiting for an answer, she turned the handle and the first thing that greeted them was the wooden floor and a small wooden table, which Kari was sitting at beside an old lady.

"See grandma! It's Cynthia! She's back!" yelled Kari excitedly, bouncing up and down.

The old lady didn't say anything, leading it to an awkward silence. Only Kari was oblivious to the thick, uncomfortable atmosphere and still jumped around. Grimmjow gave a quick glance at her.

_Is she possibly sugar high?_

"Um…may we come in?" asked Cynthia, deciding that this was not going to go anywhere unless someone said something first. Once again, she didn't wait for an answer.

"Wha?" started Grimmjow as he was grabbed and pulled into the house. Cynthia slammed the door shut behind her. The lady, Grimmjow noticed, still hadn't said anything.

Well, until now.

"Well, why don't you two take off your hood? Show me your faces," said a rather cold voice of the lady.

After exchanging a quick glance, they took the hood off, with Grimmjow silently praying.

_Please don't let that girl cry after seeing my mask._

To his relief and surprise, she didn't.

_Maybe she's seen Hollows before? No. More like…she's too sugar high to notice._

Before he could think anymore, he heard a loud crash. He turned and saw that Cynthia was on the ground, with the old lady pinning Cynthia down with her hands. The crash had been loud enough to snap Kari out of her sugar high state. Both Grimmjow and Kari stared at the red haired girl on the ground.

"Cynthi-"

"Stay back, Arrancar. Don't worry, Kari," said the lady. Her voice was strangely strangled.

_How does she know about Arrancars? And all that power from an old geezer!_

"Yes, Grimmjow sama. This is nothing I can't handle," added Cynthia. She watched the old lady's already wrinkled face wrinkle even more.

"You think you can handle me?"

Cynthia smirked.

"Why wouldn't I be? You're only an old geezer after all."

"Why did you come back?"

"To settle things."

"What are you planning to do this time?"

"Sorry, but I can't tell you that. Anyway," she paused to change her smirk into a smile, "is that how you greet me?"

"Who do you think you are?"

"Me? A thief, Hades, a fraccion, a servant and…your grandchildren's savior."

In a flash, the old lady was up. She turned around.

"Where are you going, grandma?" asked Kari, following her.

"Kitchen," her voice was suddenly warmer now, "You two. Stay in the third room," she snapped before disappearing.

That left Grimmjow and Cynthia alone.

"Tell me what's going on. NOW," growled Grimmjow. He hated the feeling that had been going through him for a while. He hated feeling lost and confused.

"Yes, I will. Just follow me."

* * *

><p>Their cloaks were on the cloak hanger in the small room. Cynthia leaned on the door while Grimmjow lay on the bed beside the window.<p>

He wouldn't tell anyone but he was enjoying the setting sun shining on him right now.

_You don't get to see the sun setting in Hueco Mundo. Who would've thought that it would be so comforting?_

"So tell me," said Grimmjow, his eyes closed.

"Right. I'll start with Kari. When I was younger, before I became part of Hades, I saved her and her older brother from a group of bandits. However, even though I managed to win overall, I ended up bleeding badly and fainted from the spot. When I woke up, I found myself lying on a bed, the one you're on right now, my wounds treated and wrapped in bandages. I found out that I was brought to this house where the two lived with their grandmother. So I got to know them and soon they greeted me as a part of their family until I was adopted."

"Well that's a nice story. How come she knew that I was an Arrancar?" asked Grimmjow sarcastically.

Cynthia smirked.

"Why so sarcastic?"

"Just answer the question."

"She's pretty old. Not surprising if she knew. The Central itself already knows about the war coming up. She probably exchanged information with that clown."

"Clown?"

"I'll introduce you to him later."

"What are you're plans from now on?"

"Well, I think it will be best if we stayed here for a few days. I would like to gather some information during that time. We'll have to visit that clown. Until I have enough information, we won't strike. How does that sound?"

"Bad," he answered simply.

"Aw…Still angry?"

"Shut up."

"Grim Grim sa-…Grimmjow sama? Are you sleeping?"

No answer came.

"Grimmjow sama?"

Silence.

Cynthia smiled. She opened the door to leave her master in peace.

_Get some sleep while you can, Grimmjow sama._

However, as soon as the door closed, Grimmjow sat up and panted. He had just gotten over the enormous pain once more. All he could do was take the pill. He felt weak.

_Damn that miasma. _

* * *

><p>"So he's one of those Espada?"<p>

"Yes. The Sexta."

Cynthia sipped on her tea as the old lady sitting across the table frowned. She had just told Gran that the contract had automatically been signed.

"So he's your Master?"

"Yes."

"I recall you killing the last Master you had before."

"That was my first. Besides, it was a human boy. A rather cocky one. He was to go to hell in the end."

"But he didn't. You killed him off completely. Not even a piece of his soul was left."

"So?" Cynthia shrugged.

"Are you going to kill this one off as well?"

"No.

Gran's eyes narrowed.

"So, are you going to tell me your plans?"

"No."

Gran let out a sigh.

"Well, if you're not going to tell me, I won't ask. More importantly-"

"I want to talk about Grimmjow's pills. The miasma's affecting him. Things will get messy if he gets out of control."

"Yes. I have some more stable pills. It would probably have more effect on it than the one you gave him. I'll go and get them now," said Gran as she headed into a room.

"Thanks. Where's Kari, by the way?"

The answer came from the room.

"She went to get her brother. Raymond will arrive soon."

Once Cynthia heard that, she tensed.

"How's Ray been?" she forcefully asked.

"He's been more quite and mature. He doesn't joke around anymore. He's been coming home late. He increased his amount of training as well. Now stay quiet for a bit while I concentrate on finding the pills," called Gran from the room.

Cynthia sighed and obeyed, staying silent while staring into the tea cup. Suddenly, the door burst open behind her. She whipped around and saw Kari and…her older brother.

Raymond was a lean boy looking about 14 in human age. He had messy brown hair with some of it tied in a short ponytail. He wore a simple white round necked shirt with a dark brown cloak draped over his shoulders. The ends of his brown trousers were tucked into his black boots, which were secured with shoelaces.

The shock didn't leave his dark blue eyes for a long time. Everything was silent. Only the sound of wind and Gran looking for the pills remained. Cynthia titled her head and waved.

"Hey, how are you doin-!"

Cynthia managed to bring out her dagger just before a katana cut her in half.

"What's this?" she asked, her usual smirk appearing. She dodged in time before the chair she was sitting on got destroyed. She looked at Raymond's furious eyes. He had his katana drawn.

"Why are you here?" he snarled.

Cynthia didn't flinch at the demanding tone even though she was surprised at the glare she gave him.

_Wow. If glares could kill, I would already be dead._

"Forget about the reason. Anyway, as I was asking, how are you?" said Cynthia smoothly as she casually walked towards the door. Once she was in the doorway, she turned back at him.

"Why don't we do things outside? Gran's going to get angry if more things get destroyed."

"I don't care where. You can choose, since," he smirked sarcastically, similar to Cynthia's own smirk, "you'll die anyway."

* * *

><p>The first thing Grimmjow noticed when he woke up was that the sky was dark now.<p>

_It's night._

The second thing he noticed was the open window.

_I don't recall opening the window._

The third thing was that he wasn't alone.

Grimmjow jumped out of the bed when he froze as a blade wrapped around his neck.

_There's a freak'n sword on my neck, plus a freak'n stranger behind me._

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, it's a pleasure ta meet ya," replied an accented voice from behind him. Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"How do you know my name?"

The stranger laughed.

"I know everything about ya, Sexta."

"Well, I don't know who you are but you're not going to get away with putting that blade on my neck!"

As soon as he was finished, Grimmjow jerked his head back, hitting the stranger. The stranger, surprised by the sudden attack released him. Grimmjow used the chance to pin the stranger down onto the bed. He grabbed the stranger's neck, ready to break it when the stranger underneath him yelled.

"Wait!"

"And why should I?"

"'Cause I'm Cynthia's friend?"

"Huh?"

Grimmjow looked down at the stranger. The stranger was a man with strange cross markings over his eyes. He had curly purple cotton candy-like hair and was wearing ridiculous clown- like clothing.

"What is with your clothes? They look ridiculous," stated Grimmjow without thinking.

"Hey! Don't insult ma clothes!"

"Just being honest. Besides, I still don't believe you."

"Well, I really want ta tell ya that I am, but ya have ta fight meh first!"

Grimmjow didn't even think before agreeing.

"Yep. Let's fight. I'll beat the crap out of you!"

The stranger suppressed a shiver when he saw Grimmjow's excited eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. There you go :) Review (please)!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

The Ringing Bell

**Yo! Thanks to: Catheline, - it- calls- meXX, Universal Sweetheart and littleBIGPlanet for reviewing! Hope more readers stop by and review ^^**

**It's the school holidays! Yes! Finally! By the way, Byakuya didn't die in the latest chapter (ch 501) of Bleach, did he? Hope he didn't...'cause if he did...Bleach is going to lose more popluarity.**

**In addition, I think I'm going to start a fic about Cynthia's past and stuff that happened before this took place. So no Grimmjow in that one (Sorry!). Please have a read, even though it's not out yet ^^' I'm probably going to upload it next week or so. Probably in the Misc section but it would be easier if you just visited my profile page ^^ I never said that I'll be doing it, though so more info will b eon the next chapter ^^**

**Woah, I'm upto ch 14 already! O_O This is bad. Anyway, read and review, please!**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 14<span>

Cynthia stared at her opponent. They were on the roof, their blades drawn.

"Why the roof?" asked Raymond.

"No particular reason."

"Oh. I see."

With that, he lounged. The clash of metal rang through the silent night. Cynthia blocked the attacks with her dagger. Her smirk was long gone and only a blank face showed.

_Why? Why is he so angry? Why…does he want to kill me so bad?_

Suddenly, she felt the speed of Ray's attacks increase.

"Not going to give me a chance to attack, are you?"

Only the attacking blade answered her. Just before the blade could penetrate her throat, she side stepped and went on the offensive.

_Looks like this isn't just a play fight._

* * *

><p>"Why do you want to kill me?" asked Cynthia once they finally broke off. She had a number of cuts on her arms. One long, deep gash was on her right leg and small one on her cheek. Her long, red hair flew wild, thanks to the wind. The bell continued to jingle as well.<p>

Raymond glared at her. He too, had cuts. His white shirt was ripped and spotted with blood.

"You're a criminal. A thief! You killed all the guards guarding your cell. In fact, you killed not only the guards, but all the people who were inside the prison building. You killed every single living creature in Dark Chains for your sake!"

Cynthia bit her lip.

_He even knows about that. _

"So is that why? I see. Well, I'm sorry. I'm not planning to die now. I'm going to survive. I won't hesitate to kill anyone in my way. Even…" her remaining eye glowed. Then she disappeared from sight. Raymond panicked a little until his eyes widened with shock as he felt her dagger right on his neck. Her cold voice continued from behind him.

"…if that person is who I care for."

Before Raymond could react, a hand shot out of his chest, and crimson blood glistened in the moonlight.

* * *

><p>"Hey, weird clothes!"<p>

"Stop calling meh that!"

Whatever. How about we fight here?"

"Ya, as long as ya stop calling meh that."

"Okay. We can't finally fight."

Grimmjow grinned. He had to admit, the weird clothes didn't look very strong, but his spiritual pressure sure was. They were in midair, facing each other.

"Alright. Here I go!"

"Huh? Wa-wait!"

Too late. The stranger felt a leg in his stomach. Suddenly, he was thrown back by the force of the kick.

_Uh! This guy's strong! Scary at that! _

The guy thought as he coughed out blood.

"Oi, that's the best you've got?"

"Eh?

The stranger ended up flying once again.

Grimmjow stared at the bloody, huffing stranger in front of him. He was disappointed.

_How come this guy has a strong spiritual pressure when he's so weak? Well…maybe I should finish him off._

Grimmjow stretched out a hand. A blue orb began to form. The stranger looked up in horror.

_Oh you gotta be kidding me. That's a cero! _

Grimmjow grinned.

"Looks like that's it, Weird Clothes. Cero!"

* * *

><p>Cynthia was about to jump down from the roof when something fell from the sky and crashed into the clearing in front of the house. Cynthia stood blinking.<p>

_Huh?_

There was a huge cloud of dust covering whoever fell from the sky. Cynthia continued to stare until someone else came into her sight.

"Grimmjow sama!"

Grimmjow looked towards where the voice came as he landed softly at the edge of the clearing.

"Cynthia?"

They both blinked.

"What are you doing here?"

Then the dust cloud cleared and Cynthia's eye widened as she saw the coughing stranger.

"What the hell are you doing here, Cole!"

"Wait, you know this guy?"

"He's the clown I was talking about before!" answered Cynthia, still staring at the stranger, who was now looking back at her with shock.

"Cynthia…Kiel…" he whispered.

"Cole. What are you doing here? Why exactly were you fighting Grimmjow sama?" demanded Cynthia, looking down at the clown on the roof.

"I heard that two newcomers came in. Did some research-"

"Hey, why aren't you speaking in that accent?" piped in Grimmjow.

"hey, don't just cut in! This is how I usually speak! Anyway, I ended up coming here. Went up to that Espada and found out that I was wrong about him being friendly and-!" Cole's eyes fixed on something behind Cynthia, "No, Raymond, put that away!"

"Huh?"

Cynthia turned around and saw Raymond, his dark blue eyes gleaming, behind her with two long, curved blades with a skull shaped guard and black hilt. Her eye widened with shock and fear. One of the blades was only inches away from her, yet she stayed frozen.

_Impossible. He can't be. Those can't be. No…no…it can't be right!_

The blade cut through her white Arrancar uniform. Blood splashed out of a new gash that went down diagonally across her entire torso.

Cynthia jumped back before the second attack could reach her.

"Cole, keep Grimmjow sama from coming here!" she yelled.

However, Cole had already been pinning Grimmjow down on the ground, stopping him from using sonido to Cynthia's aid.

"I said let go!"

"No. You're a Hollow. You'll die immediately if you get cut by that blade," said the clown calmly.

"I don't care, just let go!"

"No. That fight in the roof is only for those two. It wouldn't be wise for us to interfere."

"Fuck!"

The more Grimmjow struggled to get out, the grip on his neck grew stronger. Cole stared down at the Espada below him.

"Do you know about weapons called Shinushisha?"

"Hell, why do I need to care about that now!"

_Cynthia did mention a little about that._

"Well, here's what it actually is. If you try killing a Hades, which I'm presuming you already know about a little, by piercing their heart...it won't work. They don't have a heart. More like their heart is not inside their bodies. Then where would it be? It's their weapon. A Shinushisha is actually a Hades' heart. That explains why Ray is alive. Next, let me tell you why I'm stopping you from going. It is because if a Shinushisha kills someone, they disappear. They don't go to hell or Soul Society. They don't become souls. They become nothing. They lose a chance of second life. They just disappear. That is why I'm stopping you from interfering. It will not benefit you."

"Nobody said I would die!"

"No. You probably will survive, however, not when the miasma's affecting you."

Grimmjow froze.

_How much does this guy know?_

"If you lose control," Cole continued, "Someone will have to kill you, and that someone is likely to be Cynthia. And if it is her that kills you, then you will disappear. Another chance is that you'll kill Cynthia in your fully lost form. Do you understand why Cynthia wanted me to hold you back? It's for both of your good."

* * *

><p>Cynthia panted. It seemed that the new wound had opened her old wound she got from Yamamoto. She didn't take off her eye of Raymond, who was walking towards her. He had a large spot of blood on his shirt where she stabbed him through the heart.<p>

"You're a Hades?" she asked.

She was met by his sarcastic grin.

"Yeah, surprised? After you killed the fifth Hades, I replaced him."

Clang.

"It must have been hard for you to get used to it at first," she commented while counterattacking.

Clang.

"Not really. I had overcome something else before then. Getting used to the stuff was easy compared to the other."

"What was that 'something' you had to overcome?"

Clang.

"Fear, anger and betrayal," said Ray as his face scrunched up.

Cynthia simply tilted her head.

"I don't see how-"

Raymond stopped attacking. A shadow cast over his eyes. His voice was shaking. His body was shaking.

"You never noticed how selfish you are. You…you just had to steal the key to the forbidden floor. _Alone_ at that. Didn't you think about Kari and gran? If you died, what would they become? Can you even imagine their looks? You never think about how you affect people around you, and now, you just come back without warning and say 'hi'. You're selfish."

"What are you-"

She was cut off as Raymond lifted his head and yelled at her.

"You could've told me! You could've told me that you were going to steal! You could've told me that you were going to run away! I would have kept it secret! Why is it that you don't trust anybody around you? We were like siblings! I could have kept everything secret! You just had to hurt everyone did you?"

He lounged at her. However, Cynthia couldn't move. Her eye was wide.

_I…never thought…I…didn't mean to hurt anyone…I didn't realize…_

Clang!

Her dagger slipped from her hand. She lay on her back. The two curved blades were stuck beside her neck on either side with Raymond on her, still clutching to his Shinushisha. Tears were rolling down his face.

"You…could've taken me with you…I would've happily followed you...Yet…you didn't…You didn't even tell me where you were going! You didn't even tell me what you were going to do! I hate you…I hate you!"

When his tears rolled off his and landed on her cheeks, Cynthia felt her eye go hot as well.

_I…I…never…_

Her own tears rolled down her face as she kept her eye on Raymond's own. She didn't even notice that both Grimmjow and Cole were watching them from beside. Ray let go of his two blades and in a flash, they changed back to one, long katana. The sword clattered as it touched the surface of the roof. His slender hands fell.

"Why…Why did you just…leave me? Why?" he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>So rather crappy. Sorry. Please review, though...<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

The Ringing Bell

**Hi! Thank you to Universal Sweetheart, Hazama-Chan, Jin Hime, Catheline and Guest who reviewed! I really appreciate it! It would be nice if others reviewed as well, though ^^ **

**Byakuya...died? O_O Tite Kubo san! No offense but what the hell were you thinking? Killing Byakuya off? Waaah :(**

**Oh, and I have started a side story fic about Cynthia's past! Thank you to those who already reviewed! The fic is called Repetitive Days, by the way. **

**This is the longest chapter I've written so far! It might be boring :( But! Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 15<span>

Visible veins appeared on Grimmjow along with his rising spiritual pressure. Grimmjow looked down at Ray, who was crouched at the eye level of his hollow hole.

"Wow. Do all of you have a hole on your body?" he asked. He continued to poke his finger though the hole.

"Yeah, we all do so stop putting your damn finger though it!"

"You can't feel anything, though," answered Ray as he put his entire hand this time.

There was an awkward silence. Both Cynthia and Cole's laughter vanished.

_Too far, Ray._

Grimmjow growled.

"You're dead."

However, before he could do anything, Cynthia interfered by dragging Ray away from Grimmjow by the scruff.

"Hey now, we don't want the entire house to get destroyed this time," she said, waving her hand dismissively. She smiled at Grimmjow.

"We don't need to make more reasons for Gran to kill us."

That was the end of Grimmjow's will to kill Ray.

* * *

><p><em>-flashback-<em>

When they all came into the house, Gran greeted them with a rather scary smile and a frying pan. Beside her, lay one of the chairs shattered in a thousand pieces.

"What happened to the chair?" asked Cole in a whisper. Cynthia looked back with a smile.

"Ray destroyed it."

"Hey! That was because of you!" hissed Ray.

"Well at least I'm not going to be the one to die," stated Cynthia.

That perked Grimmjow up.

"What? Who's going to die?"

"Ah, you don't want to know," answered Cole.

Before Grimmjow could say anything, Gran started speaking.

"Hello. Did all you four have a nice time? Rather cold, isn't it?"

Grimmjow was the only one who didn't gulp as he didn't know what was going to come in the future. Cynthia forced herself to speak as casually as possible.

"Yeah, we did have a nice time. You should have joined us along with Kari. Speaking of her, where is she?"

"She's asleep. She fell asleep waiting for you to come back. I'm glad she's in her room at the moment. I would not want her to see all that blood on you and Ray. Cole as well."

"Oh, I see…" Cynthia trailed off.

"Now please answer me. Who broke the chair?" asked Gran. It felt like the house's temperature increased greatly by the invisible flames around the old woman. Now even Grimmjow started to sense danger from the old woman. Suddenly, he felt Cynthia grab his arm.

"Wha-?"

"Ray broke the chair!"

As soon as she said the last sentence, she dragged Grimmjow back into the third room in the speed of light, closely followed by Cole. Once they were all inside, she shut the door with full power.

"Ah…" she sank to the floor. Cole panted as if he just ran a marathon.

"What's actually going on?" Grimmjow demanded.

"That," stated Cynthia.

Grimmjow then heard yelps and screams added with sounds made when objects shatter or fall to the ground from the other side of the door.

"Gran's killing Ray with a frying pan," Cole added.

Grimmjow couldn't help but shiver at the sounds.

"Ah…"

_-end of flashback-_

* * *

><p>When the sound died out after five minutes which felt like 10 years, the three came out to see a moaning, barely alive Raymond.<p>

That was when Grimmjow learned that not all old ladies were to be taken lightly. Not wanting to suffer the same fate, Grimmjow sat across Cole around the wooden table and watched the two Hades. They had randomly started measuring their heights.

"Hey, you're taller than me now," stated Cynthia as she moved her hand from her head to Ray's. Ray sighed.

"You know, it's quite obvious."

"How tall are you now?"

"167cm "

Cynthia laughed. Grimmjow could see the playfulness back in her golden eye.

"I still can't get used to the fact that you're taller than me! I'm like 5cm shorter than you now." She turned to Grimmjow. "How tall are you, Blueberry Kitty sama?"

A vein appeared on Grimmjow once more while Cole snickered. He glared at Cole as he knew there was no use of glaring at his fraccion.

"_Shut up_. It's not funny. 186cm. What's with measuring heights so suddenly, anyway?" he snapped.

"You, Cole?"

"192cm," the clown answered, looking everywhere except Grimmjow, who was still glaring at him.

Cynthia laughed at Ray once more.

"Ray, you still have a long way to go!" she smirked before adding, "even though, I doubt you'll grow anymore."

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Ray huffed, returning to his seat next to Cole.

Both Cynthia and Raymond were acting as nothing happened. The atmosphere was much lighter now.

"Hey, do you guys know each other now?" asked Cynthia, looking down at the other three.

Grimmjow and Cole exchanged glances.

"Kind of…" they trailed off.

Ray had his separate answer.

"I know Cole."

"In conclusion, no, right? Well Grimmy sama, meet Berant Cole and Raymond Eyre. Cole's an owner of a joke shop. He gathers information and exchanges them with money as well. Ray here is Kari's older brother. Cole, Ray, he's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He's the Sexta Espada of Aizen Sosuke's army. He is also my Master. I serve him as his fraccion and servant!" she finished with a smile.

"I thought I told you that I had enough with the names," growled Grimmjow.

"But why~? They're perfect!" whined his fraccion.

"Because."

"Because?"

"My name is _not_ Grimmy sama or any other names you call me."

Cynthia pouted.

"Aw…" then she smiled and Grimmjow immediately decided that he wasn't going to let her continue. He opened his mouth to shut her up however, the other two interfered.

"Wait, 'Master'?" Cole suddenly yelled, catching both Grimmjow and Cynthia's attention. Beside him, Ray was mumbling some words that sounded like 'master', 'deal' and 'servant'.

"What?" asked Cynthia nonchalantly.

"You said 'Master' before, right?" asked Cole. His purple eyes were continuously switching from Cynthia to Grimmjow.

"Yes. I did." She took her seat next to Grimmjow.

"You mean-"Cole was cut off by Ray.

"You made the contract with him," he said quietly.

"Yes. I did. See the collar?"

All eyes flickered to the black collar with the bell. Silence followed until Grimmjow broke it.

"Would someone mind telling me what's going on here? What's so important about this contract?" he snapped in annoyance.

Ray explained.

"A contract is when a demon makes a deal with a being other than another demon. When a demon makes a contract, he or she has to serve the being as a servant until the being dies. A contract can be made in four different ways. The first one is when the being calls out for the demon in desperate need. The call will somehow reach a demon and from then on, the demon will have to reveal his or herself to the being and become the being's servant. The second way is the opposite. The demon looks for the being. The only different part is that the contract is made when the being accepts the offer of the demon. The third way occurs when the being and demon accidentally see each other. A rather lame way to become a servant if you ask me," he finished with a bored look. However, the expression changed into a sarcastic smirk. His dark blue eyes went to Cynthia.

"Honestly, I'm kind of surprised that _you_, out of all, became a servant by the fourth way."

Cynthia scowled.

"Shut up."

Before they could start bickering once more, Cole continued the explanation.

"The last way is considered when the being 'captures' the demon. In your case, Grimmjow, you captured Cynthia with that collar. It shows ownership. That's how you became Cynthia's Master, by showing ownership and superiority."

Grimmjow blinked.

_Wow. Who would have thought the collar would mean so much? It was just to track her down._

"And that, explains why I wasn't able to go full power in Soul Society," added Cynthia, looking at Grimmjow. "You didn't give me permission to release."

Cole's eyes grew big.

"So it _was_ you!"

Cynthia stared at him.

"Stop overreacting."

"You know, the King sent Beth to investigate," said Ray.

Cynthia face palmed.

"I swear I will kill that King. He just had to send Beth, did he?"

"You used to be friends with him remember?" said Cole.

When there was no answer, Grimmjow decided to ask all about the Hades.

"What is Hades, exactly?"

"You mean Cynthia didn't tell you?" asked Cole with a surprised face.

"She did mention a little, but not properly. I know about their weapons now though."

Cole nodded.

"Well, the Hades is a group of seven demons who governs and protects hell in different ways."

"So how do they get selected? Power?" asked Grimmjow.

"No. When a Hades dies, somewhere in hell, another demon, young or old, rich or poor, will automatically become one, meaning his or her heart will become a specific weapon. The Central, center of hell where they make rules and stuff, will eventually know who the next Hades is and will come looking for him or her. It's just destiny. You can't choose whether you want to be one or not."

"How does the ranking go? What's with having a King?"

"There's no particular ranking among them. The King, controls practically everything in hell. The Central, Hades, sinners and many more. That's what a 'king' is, right? Apart from that, each Hades takes care of a single part in the government system. Like for Ray's case, he deals with sinners. He is responsible for dealing with all problems happening in the other half of hell. He punishes the Kushanada when needed and rebellious sinners."

"Yeah, but the Kushanada usually do all the work for me," said Ray.

Grimmjow was quite willing to know more. Usually, he wouldn't even bother but he was curious for some reason. This was different to the Espada.

"Tell me about the others."

Ray stopped to think for a bit.

"Um…let's see…I'll start with the second Hades. Greg. J. Housk is the King's right hand man. He's the head of the Housk household, a powerful noble family. He is also in charge of the main military force. The third Hades is in charge of the execution force along with the confinement of high classed criminals. His name is Jael Sarrow. He is second in line in another lesser noble family not as strong as the Housks. He's known for his thirst to kill. The fourth is Beth Kiel. She is the head of the well known Kiel family. She takes notes on hell's status. It's her who deals with wanted poster and information. She is also Cynthia's sister. Fifth is me. Now Joe Peroz is the scientist. He's the sixth Hades. Finally, Cynthia Kiel is the seventh Hades. She is also recognized as the thief, Black Joker, with a bounty of 187 million kels. She used to, not anymore, specialize in assassination."

Cynthia clapped.

"Nice explanation. Much better than me, I reckon. Anyway, that's not important. What's important is that…my bounty nearly doubled! Yeah! That's great!"

Cole raised an eyebrow.

"A higher price on your head is good news?"

"Yeah! Of course! What made it go so high?"

"Before anybody, except for me and Cole, knew that you were the Black Joker, your bounty was 45 million kels. Then when it was revealed who the Black Joker was, and that you broke into the castle and entered the forbidden level, it raised up to 78 million. After the news of you escaping and destroying Dark Chains made it 120 million. If you include the death of the fifth Hades, it becomes 150 million. Then the news about the invasion in Soul Society raised it up to 187," answered Ray.

"Every single bounty hunter is after you. With all that price, all eyes are on you. The Central's hunting you down as well."

Cynthia stiffened.

"What about the Red Joker? Apparently, he's a total monster. He's the best of all bounty hunters in hell, right? Is he after me?"

Cole shook his head.

"Fortunately, no. I've heard about his skills and it is not to be taken lightly. However, from reading his movements, which wasn't easy at all, he isn't looking for you."

Cynthia let out a silent sigh.

_That's a relief_.

"What exactly did happen before you came to Hueco Mundo?"

Cynthia looked at the Sexta in surprise. He was scowling.

"Grimmjow sama? I thought you knew?"

Ray interfered with a smirk.

"We all know that you suck at explaining and describing things."

He received a glare.

"Fine. I'll tell you in four sentences. One. I broke into the castle and stole the key to the last and forbidden level of hell. Two. I killed every thing I saw in the level. Three. I got caught and was sent to prison. Four. I escaped and ran away, ending up in Hueco Mundo. The end. Happy?"

"Satisfactory," said Cole.

"You forgot to add that you escaped and destroyed Dark Chains," piped in Ray.

"What is Dark Chains?" asked Grimmjow.

"It's where the wanted and criminals with the highest bounty go. It's the largest prison in hell. The prisoners are divided by their bounties and power. If they have no bounty, then they are separated by their crime and power. There are thirteen levels, six above ground and seven below. The top six levels contain the weaker prisoners, Level 1 having the weakest of all. They usually kill themselves in despair. For example, prisoners on Level 6 jump out of the window. Some of them use the window to try escaping but they never did. All of them ended of dying in countless ways. The windows from Level 3 to 6 are always open. They are for entertainment. It's to see how the prisoners make use of the window. Rather cruel if you ask me."

"Does Hueco Mundo have some kind of prison system?" asked Cole as he was rather curious about the Land of Hollows. He already knew plenty of Soul Society but, not Hueco Mundo.

"Na. You just end up dying," replied Grimmjow.

"Yeah, that," added Cynthia.

Cole sweat dropped.

"Oh…I see."

_How can they say it so casually like that? I always knew Cynthia was…cold blooded. Grimmjow looks like he loves to kill but still…_

"Anyway, Dark Chains exists again. The Central rebuilt it. Now, I'll explain about the other six levels below ground. They hold the stronger and more resistant criminals. Level -1 holds the weakest of the minus leveled prisoners. Level -7 holds the deadliest world classed criminals. Some of them are scheduled for execution as well. If I had to name one for example…"

He glanced at Cynthia, who was staring down at the table with her only golden eyes.

"Cynthia Kiel, a Level -7 prisoner. She is the third one to escape Dark Chains in the history, therefore is scheduled for execution as soon as she is caught."

Cole found Cynthia looking at him with a blank eye once he was done.

"I'm sorry. If you get caught, you'll die."

"Wait, she wasn't scheduled for execution before?" asked Grimmjow, surprising the other three.

"Grimmjow sama! You want me dead?" gasped Cynthia.

Grimmjow noticed the stares on him.

"No! That's not what I mean! I just thought you were already scheduled for execution before you escaped! It wouldn't be very surprising if you were!"

An awkward silence followed, only to be broken by Cynthia's laugh a few seconds later. It startled everyone.

Ray started cautiously.

"Cynthia?"

"Yeah?" asked the still laughing thief.

"I wasn't intending for you to go all crazy," commented Grimmjow.

Cynthia snapped back into reality. She smiled.

"Grimmjow sama, if I were to be executed, what would you do?"

Grimmjow looked away.

"Che. I wouldn't do a thing."

_I would kill everyone who's against you myself and free you._

However, Cynthia's smile didn't falter. She leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Thank you, Grimmy sama. It's nice to know that you'll be saving me."

Before Grimmjow could say anything, she got up.

"Ray. Since you're taller than me now, mind lending me some of your clothes? My clothes are too bloody."

"Yeah sure, go ahead…wait, what? Hell, no!"

Too late. Cynthia was already heading towards Ray's room.

"I'm going to go look for clothes tomorrow morning so I'll be wearing yours until then!" she called out before disappearing.

Ray jumped up.

"Wait! I never gave you permission!" He ran after Cynthia, only to return straight with a red face.

"You're blushing," stated Grimmjow, still wondering if his fraccion could read minds.

"Shut up," Ray replied, sinking down into his chair. "She just had to take her uniform off so quick, didn't she?" he mumbled.

"Can Cynthia read other's minds?" Grimmjow asked without thinking.

"Pfft. No! Where the hell did you get that idea from?" he laughed, making Grimmjow blush.

"Ha! Who's blushing now?" laughed Ray.

"Shut up!"

"Cynthia…mind…reading…lol! That's…funny…!" Ray gasped.

However Cole wasn't laughing. He was in a deep thought.

"Cole, what's wrong?" asked Ray, still snickering.

"Cynthia said she'll go looking for clothes tomorrow."

The other two blinked.

"So?"

Cole banged his hands on the table.

"One! That means shopping! She'll probably drag us all into it! Two! Since you guys don't have money _at all_, which means I'm going to have to pay!"

Ray jumped up once more.

"Ah! My money, too! My savings!"

"Ahh~!"

Grimmjow stayed still as the other two started running around in panic.

_What was shopping again?_

"What's with all the fuss?"

The voice made Cole and Ray freeze. It was Cynthia. She was wearing a comfortable looking black knee high shorts with a belt and a gray round neck T-shirt. She still wore her eyepatch and had her Arrancar sandals on. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail somehow.

"Since when did you have a hair tie with you?" asked Grimmjow.

"I found some in Ray's room. He ties his hair back after all. He had a bunch. Anyway…what's with these two?" she asked, jabbing her thumb at the other two.

Cole screamed while backing away from her.

"You will not use my money!"

Ray nodded his head in agreement while grimacing.

_She just had to rummage through all my stuff, did she? She even stole my hair tie!_

Cynthia frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're going to drag us along with you tomorrow and use our money to buy things!" yelled Cole.

Cynthia didn't even blink.

"What's your problem? I already have some money with me." She took out a pouch from her pocket and held it up. The coins jingled inside.

Both Cole and Ray sighed in relief. However, it didn't last for long.

"But. If you insist, you could lend me some of your money. In fact, this stolen money might not be enough, so you might as well~!"

They gulped. Ray tried to change the subject.

"Um…where did you steal the money anyway?"

"While we were on our way here."

"Huh? When?" asked Grimmjow.

"While we were busy following Kari."

"How come I didn't see you steal?"

Cynthia poked her tongue out along with a peace sign with her fingers.

"'Cause I'm a world class thief!"

Cole interfered. Grimmjow also noticed that he was slowly edging towards the door.

"Then why don't you steal some more? Anyway, it's getting late and I think I better go now. Good night, everybody! See you whenever!" He made a run for the door.

Unfortunately, Cynthia had noticed too. She had already sonidoed in front of the door before Cole could even reach it.

Cole yelped.

"Ah! How did you! That wasn't electrique!"

"It's sonido. Hollows use sonido, not electrique. They're quite similar, though, but I prefer sonido."

Grimmjow watched the scene and guessed.

_I'm guessing that elec- something is a demon style sonido._

Cynthia continued.

"Anyway, it was you who offered to lend me money."

"No!"

"I'll pay you back."

"I can't trust you!"

She sighed and backed away.

"Fine. I guess Ray's would be enough."

Cole's eyes brightened.

"Yes! Thank you! Now come to my shop for information one day! Bye!"

Like that, he left. Cynthia closed the door and turned back to Grimmjow and Ray with a triumphant smile.

"Hey, look what I got!" She held up another pouch, similar to the first one.

Ray sweat dropped.

"Don't tell me that's-"

"Yep! It is! You should be happy, Ray. I don't need your money anymore!"

Ray gasped.

_That's true!_

"Yes! Thank you, Cynth!"

"No problem."

Ray decided to leave before the other Hades changed her mind. He faked a yawn.

"Jeez, I'm so tired! I better retire for the day. See you tomorrow!" another door slammed shut, leaving Grimmjow and Cynthia alone.

Cynthia sighed and took out a third pouch. This time, Grimmjow reacted.

"You stole his as well!"

Cynthia smirked in return.

"Nobody can beat me in stealing things!"

"Ah, well…" Grimmjow got up and walked past Cynthia.

"Grimmjow sama? Where are you going?"

"You know, there is only one room left now. The third room and it only has one bed," he stated.

Cynthia's smirk disappeared. Grimmjow was already in front of the door. He grinned at her.

"There are two of us and one bed. One of us is going to have to sleep on the floor, since I can't see any sofa in this house."

"Wait, Grimmjow sama, that's my bed!"

"Hah! I'm going to steal your bed, then! I just surpassed you! Night!"

…_You know, maybe hell isn't so bad._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! This chapter was more like giving info. At least you won't get confused when it comes to names !Pur~lease review!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

The Ringing Bell

**Yo! It's been a while everyone! Thanks to all who reviewed! Sorry that I couldn't thank you guys privately. Anyway, I was quite busy during the past few weeks...so...yeah...**

**I don't really like this chapter but whatever. R&R please ^^**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 16<span>

Cynthia stared through the window at a hair tie with a big ornamental butterfly on it.

"Kyaa~! It's _beautiful_!" she yelled.

Grimmjow and Ray stood few meters behind her. They were both holding shopping bags. While Cynthia went on admiring different objects from shop to shop, they watched her, complaining.

"Why exactly do we have to hold these bags?" asked Grimmjow.

"Why did she have to use my money?"

"She used Weird Clothes' money, too."

"Still."

"I never expected something like this would happen to me."

"Like what?"

"Like leaving Hueco Mundo only to carry shopping bags."

"Oh. Anyway, you blend in quite well, now that the pill's taking effect."

It was true. The pills Gran gave Grimmjow this morning had a Gigai like affect on him. Now his hole was gone along with his mask. He wasn't wearing his Arrancar uniform now. He was forced to get changed as soon as Cynthia bought the first bunch of clothes for him. He was wearing a black, collared shirt with all buttons undone, plus a pair of brown baggy knee high shorts and black boots.

Cynthia was out of Ray's clothes and into a simple white spaghetti strap dress with a thick black belt to match and black boots _without _high heels, unlike _some_ women with _enormously_ high heels.

Ray was wearing sleeveless blue shirt white black knee high shorts and brown boots. His hair was tied back into a short ponytail again, unlike Cynthia, who had her long hair fully out.

Grimmjow sighed.

"I can't believe she came to settle things. It seems to me she just wanted to go shopping."

Ray snickered.

"Too true. Did she tell you her plans?"

"No."

"…She's always like that," said Ray bitterly.

"Hey, Ray! Do you think you have enough money for-"she was cut off.

"Hell, no! Use Cole's!" snapped Ray. He stormed off.

"Where are you going?" called Grimmjow.

"Cole's."

Soon he was gone. Cynthia walked up to Grimmjow and sighed.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing."

"You're not going to tell me either?"

"It wasn't anything important."

"I see. You know Grimmjow sama, do you think I'm being too… secretive?"

Grimmjow looked down at her. She looked…sad.

"What makes you say that?"

"I think Ray's still angry at me," she stated. "I really don't know what I should do."

Grimmjow stayed silent. However, he was panicking in the inside.

_Shit. What should I do? I'm no good at comforting. Damn. _

Without thinking, he shifted all the bags he was carrying to his right hand and held Cynthia's hand with his left. Cynthia looked up in surprise.

"Grimmjow sama?"

"Being secretive is what makes you, you. There's nothing bad about it. Besides, from what I heard, you and Ray are like siblings. You guys just had a sibling fight after all."

Cynthia stayed silent.

"It's not like everyone in the world hates you. I can prove it," said Grimmjow. He let go of his fraccion's hand and wrapped his free arm around her so that she could face him properly. Before Cynthia could react, Grimmjow closed his eyes and kissed her.

* * *

><p>In the meanwhile, Ray arrived at Cole's joke shop. It…was <em>very <em>colorful and had a large group of children in front and inside it. Ray sighed.

_This place is way too well known and popular. _

He was about to go in when he was nearly jumped on by a clown.

Ray frowned.

"Cole, I'm not in the mood fo-" Cole grabbed his shoulders. Ray blinked when he saw the panicking look on his clown-friend's face.

"Cole, what's wrong?"

"I forgot to tell them!"

"Tell who what?"

"Cynthia and Grimmjow! The guards from Dark Chains were to patrol District 9 today with Jael Sarrow in lead!"

Ray's face turned into horror.

Cole continued.

"If wouldn't matter if they get found by guards but if Sarrow is in lead, that's a different story!"

Suddenly, the ground stated trembling. Ray looked up in surprise.

"This spiritual pressure isn't Sarrow's."

"No! It's Grimmjow's!"

Ray whipped around.

"What? What about the pill?"

"That pill only stops the miasma from affecting and changes his original spiritual pressure into a demon-like pressure and not a Hollow! Other than that, it hides his mask, hole and Zanpackuto, but that's it! He can still use his Hollow powers and attack!"

Ray scowled.

_Shit._

"Cole, I'm going to head over there. You stay and try to block the connection to the Central so that Sarrow can't report on anything, and put the protection barrier. We can't let innocent villagers die."

Ignoring the curious stares they received from the children, they went their way, thinking the same thing.

_I won't let the Central have things their way. _

* * *

><p>Going back a few minutes, oblivious to the approaching danger, a certain Espada and his fraccion were sitting on a bench right beside a water fountain made of marvel. The water fountain was the marking of the center of District 9. It had two slim clowns back to back. They were balancing on one foot on a ball. One was shorter than the other. It looked like as if they were laughing at a joke. Water sprayed out from the tip of their hats. They were both wearing a short dagger on their waist.<p>

"I was never prepared for that, Grimmjow sama!" said Cynthia.

Grimmjow blushed.

"Enough about that!"

"It must've been hard, Grimmjow sama."

"What is?"

"It must have been lonely living without anyone to rely on."

"Heh. Not really. I'm a Hollow. Surviving was everything to me."

"What about now?"

"…Nothing has changed…except that I have something to care for."

Cynthia smirked.

"And that something is?" She wrapped her arms around Grimmjow's neck.

"One annoying demon."

Their lips contacted. However, the happy moment did not last very long. Grimmjow felt Cynthia stiffen. He broke the contact.

"What's worng-"

A rather nasty voice interrupted.

"So…I finally found you, little brat!"

Grimmjow stiffened as well.

_Above._

Then he felt something rush past his ear. The next second, Cynthia fell limp on him, panting heavily.

"What-?"

Before Grimmjow had time to finish he sentence, an axe came striking down from above. Grimmjow managed to dodge in time with Cynthia limp in his arms. He turned and finally saw the attacker.

The man was standing on the bench they were sitting on a moment ago with the bags on one side. It looked like as if he had jumped down from the top of the fountain. In his hands, there was an axe. He wore black gloves and full black clothes covered his skinny yet muscular body. He looked about Grimmjow's height. His clothes finished with a red vest and sandals. His orange hair was spiked up in the middle. He wore a skull shaped earring and two black ring shaped earrings on his right ear.

"Aw…I missed…"

Soon enough, they were surrounded by a number of guards. All the villagers ran away, shops closed. In a mere second, there was nobody around the water fountain except for the man, the guards, Grimmjow carrying an unconscious Cynthia.

Grimmjow looked down at Cynthia. She had a small dart on her shoulder. Grimmjow lifted her up a little more and took out the dart with his teeth since he had no free hands. He spat it out. He could feel the warm blood trickle down her shoulders to his hand.

"Who are you?" he spat.

"Haven't you seen me before? I'm Jael Sarrow, the third Hades, the one in charge of criminals and execution."

"Oh, so that's you. What did you do to her?" Grimmjow asked, not mentioning Cynthia's name.

_It's probably the best if I don't say her name. _

"I shot a poison dart. I have to say, that scientist's poison works the best! It spreads out so fast!" laughed Sarrow.

"Che. What do you want with her?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to capture her, torture her and execute her." He disappeared from the bench. This time, he appeared from behind. However, Grimmjow was still an Espada. He dodged the axe with ease this time. Now, he was the one beside the bench once more.

"I don't see why you want her so badly," said Sarrow. His brown eyes narrowed. "What is she to you?"

"What is she to _you_?" retorted Grimmjow.

"She is a criminal who is scheduled for execution, a traitor and a thief. She's the seventh Hades, Cynthia Kiel!" he yelled.

Grimmjow grinned sarcastically.

"What the hell are you talking about? Cynthia Kiel? Why would that criminal be here?"

"Don't act as if you don't know anything," Sarrow growled.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"She has that blood red hair."

"Is that the only proof you have? I'm sure Cynthia Kiel isn't the only one with red hair."

"She has golden eyes."

"My friend here has only one eye."

"The little brat has her prisoner number on her left shoulder. I marked it myself."

Suddenly, Grimmjow came to realize something he should have from the start. Only the Espada gets their number tattooed on their body. Cynthia had her number on her shoulder…and she's a fraccion.

"What's the number?"

"94."

Grimmjow's eyes widened.

_That was her…prisoner number?_

However, Grimmjow knew that the prisoner number was gone. From what he heard the fire called 'Scarlet Mist' had destroyed it.

"Well, I'm sorry. She doesn't have a single number on her shoulder."

By this time, Sarrow was both confused and angry.

"That can't be! It's definitely her!"

A guard called out.

"Sir, the prisoner number can't be destroyed in anyway. I think that man is telling the trut-"

"Shut up! That has to be her! There's no doubt! That guy must have done something to her." A creepy smile crept up the executioner's face. "I know. I'll just kill them both. I'll play fair."

"What are you mumbling about?"

"Let's have a fight. If you win, the girl lives. If I win, well…Cynthia Kiel dies. How's that?"

"Deal."

"Well then, nobody touch the girl until this fight is over!" Sarrow ordered the guards. He looked at Grimmjow who had his trademark grin.

_Who is he? He's so confident despite the fact that his opponent is a Hades._

Suddenly, his eyes widened when Grimmjow raised his spiritual pressure to a deadly level.

_What? This is…_

He turned to the guards.

"All of you leave. Stay away from here. Leave. Now!"

Sadly, only half managed to retreat. The other half fell, dead. Sarrow scowled.

_Those idiots._

He looked at Grimmjow. Or more like where Grimmjow was.

_Where did he-_

Sarrow managed to leap into the air, dodging Grimmjow's kick, which shattered the cold, rocky ground instead. The next attack came straight. This time, the blue hair's fist connected with Sparrow's jaw. However, Sparrow counterattacked. He spun and aimed a kick at Grimmjow's head, which Grimmjow blocked it with his arm. Sparrow swung his axe. It cut Grimmjow.

_What? It cut through my…oh, right. The pill. _

"Che. What a pain."

He stretched out his hand.

_This is what I have to do, right? Good thing Cole told me._

"Panthera."

A gust of wind and Grimmjow's Zanpackuto came into existence. This utterly surprised Sarrow.

"What! A Zanpackuto!"

"Yep!"

_Don't use cero. Don't use bala. Jeez. So many limits. _

Then the dance of the swords began. Clash of metals could be heard countless times and the spiritual pressure was…enormous.

* * *

><p>Time passed and both Grimmjow and Sparrow were covered in wounds. They grinned.<p>

"You know, you're much better than I expected you to be," commented Sarrow.

"So this is the power of the Hades, huh?" said Grimmjow. "Not bad."

"There's more, you see."

"The same goes here."

Sarrow raised his axe for the final next blow.

"What's your name?"

"I don't see why I should tell you."

"I see."

He charged at Grimmjow in full speed.

"Heh."

Grimmjow did the same. They had only one idea in their head.

_I will finish him off in this blow!_

Clang!

Their weapons never came in contact for the final blow. Instead, it clashed with two long, black curved blades. One blade was stopping Grimmjow's, the other stopping Sarrow's.

Grimmjow looked at the newcomer in surprise while Sarrow snarled.

"Eyre! What do you think you're doing!"

It was Ray. He had stepped between the other two.

"That's my question Sarrow."

"Isn't it obvious? I'm fighting."

"Why? If the barriers hadn't been put up, you would have killed many innocent people with your spiritual pressure."

"You see that girl over there? That's Cynthia Kiel. I'm here to take her away."

"I would like to see you try," snarled Grimmjow.

"Please, both of you. Sheathe your weapons. This fight is over."

Once the other two's weapons were gone, Ray sheathed his own. He sighed.

"That is not Cynthia Kiel. I live in this District remember? I've seen her a few times already. I would've informed the King if she was Cynthia Kiel."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I've confirmed it. She is not Cynthia Kiel."

"False alarm, then. I'm going. Take care of the bodies, will you?"

"Yes. Before you go, do you have the antidote for the poison?" asked Ray.

Sarrow just frowned.

"Do I look like the person who keeps antidotes with me?" He turned to Grimmjow. "It was fun sparring with you. I hope we get to finish it one day."

He disappeared just like that, leaving both Grimmjow and Ray pissed.

"That…that…punk!"

* * *

><p><span>The next day.<span>

"Hey, Cynthia. Are you feeling better?"

Cynthia peaked up from underneath the bed cover.

"Oh, hello Blueberry Kitty sama. Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Damn you. I wish the poison killed you."

Gran had healed Cynthia last night with the help of Cole. It seemed that Gran had a large amount of medical supplies. She got rid of the poison…and revived her eye at the same time.

Cynthia's hand went up to where the eyepatch once was.

"It's nice to have my eye back."

"The eyepatch saved you yesterday."

"Oh, I heard. You saved me. Thanks a lot."

Grimmjow just looked away.

"You know, Grimmjow sama. I think it's time."

"Time for what?"

Cynthia sighed. Suddenly, her golden eyes flashed.

"We leave for the Central tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep! I can finally move onto the fun part now. Yay~ Ah...I'm so tired...Hope you enjoyed it...Please review!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

The Ringing Bell

**Hi! Thanks to everyone who reviewed: Universal Sweetheart, -it-calls-meXX, Catheline, Tayler Snape13, KoolKitties, Catnip On AIR and Hazama-Chan. And I aslo thank those who added this fic to their lists! **

**This chap might be a little shorter than the previous ones...**

**Exams in 2 weeks! I'm so screwed! Just letting you know that I might not be able to upload next week 'cause of that. I'll try, though ^^**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 17<span>

It was night in District 9. Two cloaked figures were walking down the dark, empty street.

"Ray's going to get angry at you again," stated Grimmjow.

"I know, but this is for his own good. If he goes along with us then he'll be betraying the Central."

"Speaking of him, that's him over there, you know."

"Yes, I kno…WHAT!"

It was true. A new figure was standing a few meters away from them. The figure was also wearing a cloak and a hood, just like them.

"I'm not planning to get left out again," the figure called out. The voice definitely belonged to Ray.

Cynthia stared at Ray, astounded.

"Cynthia, I'm not some kind of ghost or anything. So stop staring at me."

"I told you she was going shocked," Grimmjow stated lazily.

Cynthia broke out.

"You two planned this?"

"Yeah, incase you haven't noticed," said Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow!"

"What happened to the 'sama'?"

"Gah!"

Grimmjow laughed at her reaction.

Ray shrugged.

"Well as long as you're going to the Central, I'm tagging along."

Cynthia glared at him.

"Just go home."

"No. Oh, by the way, Gran and Kari probably don't know that you're gone yet."

"I said. Go home."

"Make me."

Cynthia growled then whipped around and went back the other way.

"Fine! You two both stay, and I'll go there myself!"

_Well, that was the original plan anyway._

Grimmjow and Ray exchanged glances.

"I know a short cut to the Central! It only takes about 30 minutes if we run!" Ray called out.

Cynthia froze.

_Only 30 minutes? There's a shortcut like that?_

"You do?" asked Grimmjow quietly beside him.

"Yeah."

They watched Cynthia, who was still trying to make up her mind. Suddenly, she disappeared.

"Wha? Where did she go?" asked Ray.

She appeared right in front of them, glaring. The two felt as if a cat was glaring at them in the dark.

"I hate you both."

"Ah, so is little Cynthia going to let me go with her?" teased Ray.

"Shut…Shut up…"

"Aw~ I bet she's blushing~ Her pride didn't mean anything to her~" Grimmjow teased this time.

"I…I am not! Besides, it's too dark to see! Now let's just go!" she stammered, looking away.

It was true that she was blushing and both Grimmjow and Ray were well aware of it.

* * *

><p>The three were in the other side of hell, the sinner's side. They ran along the blue path, ignoring the zombie like sinners.<p>

"So there's a gate to the Central in the first level?" asked Cynthia, the previous events forgotten.

"Yeah, there's one gate to the Central in every level."

Cynthia cursed herself.

_I should have known._

"Who knows about the gates?" she asked.

"Only me, you two, Cole and the King."

"Is it because you take control of this side?"

"Yep. That's how it is."

Cynthia silently whined.

_Lucky…_

It was then Grimmjow noticed that something was missing.

"Hey where are those Gorilla thingies?"

Ray looked around as well.

"They probably notice my spiritual pressure. Speaking of that, you two are responsible for the mass murder of the large number of Kushanada(s), right?"

"Yeah," answered Grimmjow.

"You destroyed half of my supply of Kushanada(s)."

"We didn't have a choice," said Cynthia.

"…You're going to pay for them."

"How much?" asked Grimmjow.

"219 kels for each Kushanada."

"Wait. How many did we kill?"

"107."

Cynthia did a quick calculation.

"Well…then that makes it 23, 433 kels."

The Espada and his fraccion exchanged glances. They nodded in silent agreement.

"No can do."

"You guys are villains."

* * *

><p>Soon enough, the trio were standing on top of a roof in District 1. Grimmjow noticed how different it was compared to District 9. The houses were huge and people on the streets wore posh, expensive clothes. The stores were cleaner as well.<p>

"Woah, this place is so different."

Cynthia glanced at him.

"I told you. The closer it is to the Central, the wealthier it is."

"And how come it isn't night here?"

"It's because of the time difference. The sun sets first in District 11."

Grimmjow looked around. He noticed a long wall and behind it was the Central. It included many buildings and towers. In the very center, there was a castle.

"That's the…"

"The King's Castle," answered Ray. He sighed then turned to Cynthia, who was staring blankly at the castle far away.

"It's going to be dark soon. What are your plans?"

Cynthia scowled.

"My plans…I'm going to find out why they created those monsters in the Forbidden Level. Then, I'm going to put a stop to this. I'm going to kill whoever started the entire thing. I'm going to put an end to it."

"I won't ask you what was in the Forbidden Level. I don't know what those monsters are but if it's got to do with creating, I say we better check out Joe Peroz."

"Exactly. I want you to go and ask if he knows anything about it."

Ray didn't say anything but nod. Grimmjow looked at his fraccion.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to visit the King myself."

"Yeah, I can totally imagine that. Just go and knock on the door and say 'Hi. Long time no see. I just wanted ask who created those monsters in the Forbidden Level 'cause I'm going to kill that guy.' You think that's going to work?" said Grimmjow in a sarcastic tone.

Cynthia smirked.

"So that is why you, Blueberry Kitty sama, is going to take care of the rest!"

Ray's eyes widened.

"Wait, by rest, you mean the guards and the security system?" he choked.

Instead of an oral answer, he was given the sweetest smile he had ever seen Cynthia make. He was going to protest, but Grimmjow beat him to it.

"Fine."

Ray's jaw nearly hit the ground the same time.

_They can't be serious. Don't they know how secure the guarding systems are? Moreover, there's Sarrow and Housk!_

"You guys can't be serious."

Cynthia gave him a pat on the back.

"Don't worry. Grimmy sama will do fine. Besides, you're acting rather like Cole today. How unlike you. Don't be a chicken."

Ray stared at her. However, he couldn't help but smirk.

_You've changed. You're actually relying on others now_.

His thoughts were disturbed by the talk the other two have started.

"Grimmy sama, just don't die, okay?"

"It's Grimm_jow_, for the last time! Besides, I should be saying that!"

Ray noticed how close they were now. They were practically hugging.

_Wait, this isn't-_

They kissed. Ray started looking around madly, his eyes avoiding them.

_Why…Why can't they do all the romance stuff somewhere else? Why does it have to happen in front of me?_

So the scene for that minute ended with two kissing on the roof in the setting sun while one innocent bystander looked around madly, trying to keep his eyes on anything other than the two beside him.

* * *

><p><em>The King sat on the throne, watching the dancing nobles in front of him. He was bored. He sighed.<em>

"_You're not enjoying this, are you?" said a voice from beside him. _

_The young King rested his chin on his hand in a bored manner. He glanced at the blond man who asked._

"_Housk. Since when did I ever enjoy balls and parties?"_

"_Are you blaming me for this?"_

"_Yes. You're the one who organized this without me knowing."_

"_I apologize, but it's a tradition to have a masquerade ball at least once a year."_

"_Damn those traditions," the King cursed quietly. _

_Housk changed the subject._

"_Sarrow's on guard tonight. He seemed highly willing so I let him take charge."_

"_I see. You know what, Housk? Why don't you go down there and enjoy yourself?"_

_Housk was startled by the sudden remark._

"_But-"_

"_I'm sure I'll be fine on my own. You should take a break."_

"_Ah…Thank you, Your Majesty."_

_The King watched the other leave the room. Soon the King was left alone once more. _

"_This is just way too boring…" he murmured to himself. None of the Hades, except him, were present. _

_The cheery music went on for a while longer and the large number of masked faces moved gracefully around the ball room. However, after a few minutes, all that came to a break. The nobles cleared to the side. The King noticed a hooded figure walking towards him across the room. The figure held to a stop in the center of the hall. _

'_It must be the entertainer.' He thought._

_Once everyone and everything was silent, the hooded figure bowed. _

"_Greetings, Your Majesty. Greetings Ladies, and Gentlemen," the voice rang clearly throughout the huge room. The King was taken by surprise. _

'_It's…a girl…?' _

_The stranger continued._

"_Once there was a small dream. No one really knew who had dreamt it. Such a tiny dream it was. The little dream thought, _

_"I don't want to disappear like this. How can I make people dream me?" _

_For a while, the dream pondered on this issue until it finally reached a solution. _

_"I will make humans dream me, and they shall create my world." _

_An eerie music started. _

'_This…song…"_

_A while later, the music ended. However, the only one alive in the room by then was the stranger, and himself._

* * *

><p><strong>Ah~ So there you go. Hope you enjoyed it. I need to do science now...Waaaah~ Review please!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

The Ringing Bell

**Hi! 70 reviews! Thank you! My lovely reviewers: Catheline, Universal Sweetheart, a.m.i.c.m and Hazama-Chan! Also thanks to new readers following this fic! **

**I'm sorry I didn't update for a while. Exams are finally over! **

**Oh, btw, I'm going to Europe soon. So...I probably won't be able to upload any from 10th~21th ^^ I'm planning to finish this fic in about 3~5 chapters so that I can go onto other ones ^^**

**Please review!**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 18<span>

The guards of the Central were panicking. They were chasing after a tall hooded figure that destroyed the entrance gate. Whoever the figure was, he or she was fast.

The guard in charge spoke into a black device used for communication.

"The stranger is heading towards the western side."

"Oh, is he? Perfect." said an evil voice.

"We have a few victims. 5 dead and 18 injured. We're still pursuing the stranger."

"Lead him to where I am. I'll deal with him."

"I understand."

The connection broke. The owner of the evil voice stood on roof of the Western Tower, a tall tower located beside Dark Chains. He swung his axe over his shoulder. The man with the orange spiked hair grinned in the dark.

"I'm not going to go easy on you this time, Bluey."

* * *

><p>Inside the science lab located in the Southern side of the Central, Joe Peroz was experimenting with different bottle of chemicals. He was concentrating so hard that he didn't notice someone creeping up behind him until…<p>

"Boo."

"Ahhh!"

The bottles flew up into the air. Peroz deadpanned.

"Noooooo!"

Fortunately, they didn't touch the ground. Instead, they landed in Raymond Eyre's hands.

"Yo," greeted Ray, smiling.

"Eyre! Can't you read? I put up a sign saying 'Do not enter' outside!"

''I saved your chemicals, though?"

That declared Ray's win. Peroz huffed and received the bottles from the other Hades. Joe Peroz was a man of 177 cm and straight black-purple hair with side bangs. He had protection goggles over his red eyes. He wore a white lab coat, like scientists. His general appearance showed a man looking about in his early twenties.

Peroz lifted his goggles over his side bangs.

"What do you want?"

Ray wasn't wearing his casual clothes as well. He had taken his cloak off and was wearing his Hades uniform. A red vest, not unlike Sarrow's, and a black T-shirt with a hood added to the back. A pair of black knee high shorts with a sash to secure his katana and an addition of sandals.

He sweat dropped at the glare.

"Nothing really? I was bored, haha…"

Joe raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"If you're telling me to believe that, Ray, then I could always use some of your help as a test sub…"

Ray threw his hands up in half panic and half defeat.

"Wait! Forget what I said!"

"So what makes you here?" asked Joe chuckling.

"Jeez, you know me way too well." He leaned on the wall, crossing his arms.

"It's not that hard. After all, I'm the one you've most relied on since you joined."

He watched the younger blush and laughed.

"See? You admit it."

"Whatever. Anyway, I had some trouble in my District today."

"That would be District 9, right?"

"Yeah. Sarrow found this girl and thought she was…"

"Cynthia. I know. Sarrow told me about it." Joe went back to organizing the messed up chemicals. Without looking he asked, "She's not the real one though, is she?"

Ray stayed silent for a while.

"…No…"

"Well? What do you want to ask? Get to the point," he still didn't look.

"What's in the Forbidden Level?"

Joe immediately stopped what he was doing. He widened his eyes. He looked back at Ray.

"Why are you asking about that?"

"Curiosity."

"You know curiosity can kill the cat. You know what you're asking for might bring you? Death."

Ray smirked.

"But what if I'm not the cat?"

The sixth Hades stared at the fifth for a long time. He massaged his temples.

"You know the last 'cat' is currently scheduled for execution."

"That's not important. I just want to know what's in there," Ray replied. He looked coldly at the other. "You know what's in it, right?"

Suddenly, the room turned dark. Joe looked up in surprise; only find the light still on and strong. However, the space around him had turned from white to black. And the black was moving. Soon enough, Joe had black vines crawling up his legs, making him unable to move.

His surprised face didn't last very long, though.

"Ah, I forgot. You control shadow."

Ray's blue eyes were glowing.

"Tell me. What's in the Forbidden Level? Whatever it is, what's the reason behind it?"

Joe looked at him for a very short while.

"Well…I don't know myself!" he smiled. He was about to say more when one of the black vine like things pierced him through the chest. He lost his smile and fell on one knee.

"Don't think about lying," said Ray. His right hand was on his katana.

"Ouch. That hurt."

Joe got up, wiping the blood off his mouth. His lab coat fell to the ground, revealing his Hades uniform. It was a black long sleeve shirt which he wore underneath his red jacket. He also wore long black pants and sandals.

"I take it that you're serious." Joe's eyes flashed. Almost at the same time, a black gun with a skull marked along the handle appeared in his right hand.

"I don't know why you're so _curious_ about the Forbidden Level, or why you're being so violent, but," he paused and flashed him a sadistic smile, "I better return what you just did to me, Eyre. How about you experience the feeling of having a hole through where your chest is supposed to be yourself, huh?"

The next moment, the entire lab and the buildings around it were engulfed in black and white, shadow and light.

* * *

><p>Inside the King's room, the young King lay on the huge bed, presumably asleep. Then the door knocked. Without opening his eyes, the King answered.<p>

"Come in."

The man who entered was Greg. J. Housk, the King's right hand. He was a tall man of 190 cm. He had long blond hair, with his fringe neatly combed back. He looked in his late twenties in appearance. He had a red tail coat with silver shoulder garments. Underneath that, he wore a black vest and red collar shirt. He wore black pants like the other Hades. Unfittingly, he wore sandals as well.

Housk carefully closed the door behind him, trying not to make a noise. He succeeded. He walked up to the bed and looked down at the King.

"Your Majesty?" he asked, uncertain if he was awake or not.

However, his question was answered when his brown orbs met cold silver ones a second later. The owner of the silver eyes sat up.

"Housk," he greeted quietly.

"Did I wake you up? My apologies."

"No need to. I was awake."

Leo. K. Vaeir, the 18th King and the leader if the 18th generation of the Hades, was the youngest to become the King in the history. He had unusual silver eyes. His hair was dark blue and messy yet fairly spiky.

"I better get up now."

Leo stood up. He was shorter than Housk as he looked much younger. Actually, he was a year older than Cynthia. He looked about 16 in human. He was about 17 cm shorter than Housk (190-17=173 cm) and had a slender yet well toned body.

"So, Housk. What did you come here for?" the King asked as he pulled off his plain white T-shirt and changed into a black one. Over that, he put on a white vest, which he left it open.

Housk hesitated. He didn't speak until the King was done wearing his black fingerless gloves. Leo had his black knee high shorts from the start.

"Housk?"

"Well, you see… As you already know, it's a tradition for the King to throw a masquerade ball every year."

Leo froze from attaching his lucky gold chain on his belt. His silver eyes slowly turned to a sweat dropping Housk.

"You can't…"

His eyes widened when Housk fell on one knee and bowed.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty! I've sent the invitations out already!"

Leo blinked and tried to stay calm.

"Okay. I understand. So when is it?"

"It's tonight! Starting from 6 pm! I am highly sorry for carrying this out without telling you, but if I did, you would have never…"

Housk was lost for words when the King stood in front of him, black flames around him.

"Housk! What did I tell you about having them!"

"I'm not doing this because I want to!"

"You…" The flames died out. Leo sighed. "I know. It's not your fault. I should have kept it in mind."

Leo reached for a red cloak with a number of golden chains attached to it.

"6 pm, you say? It's very soon." He put the cloak on and walked towards the door.

"Wait, you're going to wear those sandals?"

"Huh? Well, you're wearing one too."

"…"

"Let's go."

"Wait, your crown."

"Do I have to wear one?"

"Yes. You do."

"It's a pain in the ass."

"Excuse me?"

* * *

><p>Beth Kiel was in her office in the Eastern Tower. She wasn't in her best mood. It had only been a while since she visited Soul Society. She was having a headache because of the time differences. She had forgotten that one year in Soul Society was worth half a year in hell. It didn't really matter but for some reason, she was annoyed by it.<p>

"Uh...I better take a break today. What is wrong with me?"

She plopped down on her chair and looked through the wanted list. There she stopped at a certain one.

The poster had a smiling red haired girl. A really high bounty was underneath the picture. Beth stared at it blankly for a while.

"So she's in Hueco Mundo, huh?"

Suddenly, she heard a loud bang from the outside. It annoyed her even more. She clutched her short black hair. Her icy blue eyes burned in annoyance.

"Gah! Everything is so annoying today!"

She got up. Her Hades uniform was a red dress and a black sash holding a whip and sandals.

"I'm going to check on whoever is making that noise and I will beat the crap out of that guy!"

Beth Kiel, age 24 in human years, height 167 cm, was and is still known as the scariest woman in the Central. It was fact that whoever got in her way when she was moody never got out of it in full health. Unfortunately for a certain two, she was heading towards South.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow leaned against a wall in a dark alley in the West. Despite the large number of guards chasing him, he was unscathed.<p>

It took him a while to notice that those guards had suddenly disappeared.

"They're not following me anymore?" he asked himself.

He jumped on a random roof to check. However, the first thing that caught his eyes weren't the guards but a dark building.

"This…is Dark Chains?"

A familiar voice answered.

"Yes. That is."

Grimmjow whipped around and saw a man distance behind him. He immediately realized who the man was.

"You!"

Sarrow grinned.

"Hey. We meet again."

* * *

><p>The King sat on the throne, his crown on, watching the dancing nobles in front of him. He was bored. He sighed.<p>

"You're not enjoying this, are you?" said a voice from beside him.

Leo rested his chin on his hand in a bored manner. He glanced at the blond man who asked.

"Housk. Since when did I ever enjoy balls and parties?"

"Are you blaming me for this?"

"Yes. You're the one who organized this without me knowing."

"You changed your mind, I see. I apologize, but it's a tradition to have a masquerade ball at least once a year."

"Damn those traditions," the King cursed quietly.

Housk changed the subject.

"Sarrow's on guard tonight. He seemed highly willing so I let him take charge."

"I see. You know what, Housk? Why don't you go down there and enjoy yourself?"

Housk was startled by the sudden remark.

"But-"

"I'm sure I'll be fine on my own. You should take a break."

"Ah…Thank you, Your Majesty."

Leo watched the other leave the room. Soon he was left alone once more.

"This is just way too boring…" he murmured to himself. None of the Hades, except him, were present.

The cheery music went on for a while longer and the large number of masked faces moved gracefully around the ball room. However, after a few minutes, all that came to a break. The nobles cleared to the side. The King noticed a hooded figure walking towards him across the room. The figure held to a stop in the center of the hall.

'It must be the entertainer.' He thought.

Once everyone and everything was silent, the hooded figure bowed once. Leo saw that the stranger was wearing a mask that only covered the eyes.

"Greetings, Your Majesty. Greetings Ladies, and Gentlemen. Allow me to tell you a little story." the voice rang clearly throughout the huge room. The King was taken by surprise.

_It's…a girl…? _

The stranger continued.

"_Once there was a small dream. No one really knew who had dreamt it. Such a tiny dream it was. The little dream thought, _

_"I don't want to disappear like this. How can I make people dream me?" _

_For a while, the dream pondered on this issue until it finally reached a solution. _

_"I will make humans dream me, and they shall create my world._" 

An eerie music started.

_This song…_

The hooded figure started to sing.

"_The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand._

_Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake._

_That Alice is in the forest,_

_Locked away like a criminal._

_Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed."_

The stranger started to dance as well. Every single movement was graceful and elegant. The gathered nobles watched with interest.

"_The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland._

_Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world._

_That Alice was a rose,_

_Shot down by a madman._

_He makes one bright red blower bloom, and admired by all he withers."_

The stranger gained more and more attention as she sung the next verse. However, Leo was different. He knew he wasn't going to like the ending. He knew that song. He knew that stranger. He knew what was going to happen.

But he just couldn't move.

And the last verse began.

"_The fourth Alice was twin children, entering Wonderland out of curiosity._

_Passing through countless doors, they had only just recently come._

_A stubborn sister and an intelligent brother._

_They came the closest to being the true Alice, but…"_

Leo saw it. Faint red lines were spread out across the room, just like some kind of web, weaving through the unsuspecting nobles. All the lines were headed towards the stranger's hand. The King saw a large number of lines, same as the ones spread out in the room, tied to the stranger's fingers.

"_They won't wake from their dream. They're lost in Wonderland."_

The lyrics came to an end. Only the instrumental part continued. As the stranger received more claps, the faster she spun. Suddenly, she slowed down and so did the music. Now Leo wasn't the only one who noticed the red lines. The nobles were panicking. They had found themselves trapped between each now vivid red web.

The music was becoming slower and slower. It was coming to a stop. Leo was finally able to move, like as if he was released from a spell. He jumped up and took a step towards the floor.

"Run, run! Escap…"

He saw the stranger smirk.

"Too late, Your Majesty."

The music had reached it last note. The stranger gave one last turn…and fountains of red liquid erupted around her.

Leo stared. No one in the room except for him and the stranger were alive. A large lake of red was forming before his eyes. He didn't even notice his crown fall off. All he now looked with his silver eyes was the stranger.

"Take off your cloak and mask," he demanded.

"Yes, Your Majesty," answered the stranger in a mocking tone.

The cloak dropped to the bloody floor. Long red hair fell to the waist of the stranger. She wore black dress and a red sash with an addition of one black fingerless glove on the left hand. The bell attached to a black chocker rang clearly.

The mask fell off next.

Silver met golden.

Cynthia smirked.

"Well then! Long time no see, Your Majesty! What did you think about my Red Web Show? Great? Enjoyable? Satisfactory? Awful? A total failure? I would like to know, but please tell me that later…"

The pool of blood started to steer. In a flash, red daggers were behind her, all pointing at Leo.

"_For we are currently running out of time, Your Majesty."_

* * *

><p><strong>There! How was it? Things are starting to go into action! Yay! I've waited so long for this! So the Hades finally appears...and so does the King...Yay! <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! I mean, just leaving a sentence of support can't do any harm, right? ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

The Ringing Bell

**Hey! Long time no see! Sorry for the long update! I was in Europe and all...etc. I'll try to update this weekly from now on! (until exams if this doesn't finish by then) **

**Thanks to all who reviewed! And also to people who've added this fic to their lists!**

**I would have liked to make this chap longer but I don't have time :(**

**By the way, I'm guessing you guys all saw the recent chapter of Bleach?! OMG Tite Kubo killed Byakuya! (and Old Yamamoto) I can't believe it... Waaah~ Not Byakuya! Gin and Ulquiorra was enough! Hope I'm not spoiling for some people. Sorry if I have.**

**Please review! Only a few chaps left!...I think... :)**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 19<span>

The red daggers flew at Leo. His silver eyes widened at the sight of the deadly weapons willing to kill him. He flipped back, letting the daggers get his cloak, and crouched on the top of the back of his throne. He didn't have time to settle himself calm. The moment he landed, his attacker was in front with a real _metal_ dagger this time.

"Tch."

He jumped once more and landed into the pool of blood where his attacker was standing a moment ago.

"You missed," he growled.

Cynthia slowly turned towards the King from the throne. She smiled and held up her dagger up.

"Nearly. I still got you."

It was then when he saw the blood on the weapon that he realized he had a little cut on his left arm.

"By a millisecond."

"Still."

Cynthia dropped down on the throne and put on the crown Leo had dropped. She looked around the room.

"Is this what it feels like to be King? I wouldn't mind this at all!"

She practically lay down on the throne, resting her head on one armrest while she had her feet on the other one. She then sent Leo a condescending look, plus a smirk.

"Wonder why you hate this so much?" she asked sarcastically.

Leo didn't show any reactions. He kept calm and didn't show any emotions show on his face.

"If you like it up there so much, why don't you just stay up there for the rest of the night? Be my guest," he answered politely with a small smile.

Cynthia's smile vanished. She stayed still and silent for a while.

"So? What do you say?" pushed Leo.

"As tempting as it sounds…" the smirk came back. Cynthia got up and jumped down to the floor. She tossed the crown away the same time. "…I would rather not."

Leo faked a thoughtful nod.

"Hm…Good choice."

Cynthia pointed at him.

"You know what you're doing right now, right?"

"And what would that be?"

"Giving me advantage."

The next moment, the blood around the King stirred. He turned and saw a gigantic jaw. A second later, the jaw snapped and he was gone from sight. Only a silent, red dragon was left.

Cynthia smiled triumphantly. She walked up to the dragon and patted its head.

"Don't tell me that you've forgotten that single fac-!" she stopped sharply.

A sickening sound of something being ripped was coming from the dragon.

She blinked.

When she opened her eyes once more, spikes were what greeted her. Cynthia found herself still patting the blood dragon…that now had white-blue spikes protruding out of it in all directions.

Click.

The dragon was ripped into pieces along with droplets of blood. Soon, the dragon became blood once more. In place of the dragon that was in front of Cynthia, there was Leo, a long, white claymore with a skull shaped guard in his hand. The room turned icy cold.

"I haven't forgotten, Cynthia. 'As long as you have blood, your life is already mine', am I right? Well I think you've forgotten my line."

"!"

"I control ice. 'I don't care what weapon you have. As long as I freeze it, it's gone forever, trapped forever, unable to move, unable to live.'" Leo turned and smiled at the scowling Cynthia. "You still remember it, right? As long as I freeze your blood, you're no more."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow stood face to face with the Third. He wasn't sure whether he should be happy or not. If he was happy, it would be because they would be able to finish their fight. If he was not, it would be because now he wouldn't be able to go to Cynthia straight.<p>

"Hi," he said without thinking.

_Wait…what? Why the fuck did I just say hi to this punk?_

Sarrow frowned, also confused at his_…normal_ way of greeting. He shook it off anyway.

"I knew you were something. What makes you break into the Central?"

Grimmjow didn't really have anything to say.

"I was bored."

_OMG What the fuck is wrong with me? I came here only to say that 'I was bored?' You've gotta be kidding me._

Sarrow, not being the quiet type, spoke Grimmjow's thoughts out loud.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"None of your business."

"…Whatever. Let's just get to the point and finish what we started last time."

Grimmjow grinned.

_Maybe it was a good thing that I came face to face with him._

"Fine with me," he answered.

Grimmjow used sonido to get behind his enemy.

_He will think that sonido is one of their elect…whatever thingies, thanks to the pill. I won't have to worry about using sonido then. Just don't use cero or bala. Don't release._

He shot a hand forward in order to pierce Sarrow's chest.

_I probably won't have to._

However, a movement seen from the corner of his blue eyes stopped him. Instead, the Sexta took out Panthera to block the familiar axe which belonged to Sarrow.

Sarrow grinned evilly.

"That was pretty close. You're faster than I expected, No Name."

He swung his axe sideways. Grimmjow leaped into the air and held out his hand to fire a cero.

_Wait!_

He stopped at the right moment, but Sarrow didn't miss the hesitation. He attacked straight and Grimmjow didn't have time to dodge or block.

The axe cut him horizontally, going over the part where his hole should have been. Blood gushed out from the wound. Despite the blow, Grimmjow didn't miss a moment to land a kick at Sarrow's throat.

"Ack!"

Sarrow choked and coughed. He wasn't done with his coughing when another kick came. The next moment, Sarrow was sent flying at a roof. Crash! One of the roofs got destroyed, followed by a cloud of dust, which didn't really matter since it was dark. Even darker in the Western side.

Grimmjow stayed in midair, looking down at where his opponent crash landed.

_Damn it. I'm too used to using cero and all. This is so frustrating!_

The coughing sound made sure that Sarrow was still alive. Grimmjow wasn't surprised.

_It would be just weird if he died already._

"Hey, just get up already!"

"I'm here, you know."

Grimmjow quickly looked left to find Sarrow a few meters away from him.

_! When the hell did he…?_

Sarrow wasn't that injured. Bits of blood and cuts and ripped clothes. That was about it.

"I think I'm lucky today! You're great! I'm really going to enjoy this!" cried Sarrow.

"Che."

"Now watch this!"

A spiky, electric blue light surrounded Sarrow's axe. Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"What's that?"

"Incase you don't know, the Hades each have an element that they can control. Let me name some as an example. Ice, shadow, light, blood…" He grinned, "And mine? Electricity."

Sarrow swung the axe and sent an electric blue strike at Grimmjow. Grimmjow blocked. He regretted it the next moment. Electricity went along his blade and hit him. He felt the sharp pain and the horrible sensation of being electrified.

"Gah!"

Sarrow grinned as the electric blue sparks surrounded Grimmjow.

"It seems that you're used to short range attacks. Well, I bring bad news. Short range attacks won't work now and nor will blocking my attacks."

He flung another electric wave at his opponent still in pain. It hit.

"Ah!"

Grimmjow's eyes widened even more, thanks to the second wave of pain. He clenched his jaw.

_I can't block him!_

He watched a third wave rush towards him. He held out his free hand. Blue light charged up.

_Damn it. I can't stand it any longer._

"Cero."

The cero managed to crash into the wave without affecting him.

_So I used it. _

The exact moment, Grimmjow was face to face with Sarrow, who was yet unaware of the Hollow attack crashing into his behind him.

"I gotcha~"

He drove his hand through Grimmjow's abdomen.

That was when things started crashing down in mind.

Wait, that attack he used. That was a cero.

He looked at Grimmjow. Sarrow's brown eyes widened when he saw something white for at his opponent's right cheek.

A bone like jaw.

_A…mask?_

Then Sarrow felt the change of spiritual pressure.

_His spiritual pressure changed…into a completely new one!_

Finally, he discovered that he never felt any skin or blood when he pierced the abdomen.

Sarrow looked down at Grimmjow's body.

There was a black hole.

* * *

><p>Ray flipped back and landed on a rock, which was part of the rubble of the lab. His grip tightened over the two long blades he was holding on each hand. The very next moment, he was moving them as fast as he could to block several bullets. Then his dark blue eyes caught Joe Peroz in the air. Ray leaped up, dodging a white blast which terminated the poor innocent piece of rubble he was standing on.<p>

Joe didn't give his opponent a break. He twitched his empty left hand. White dust sparkled above Ray at the same time. Another twitch of the hand and thousand of dust particles shot down at Ray as deadly, sharp needles.

Ray didn't dodge this time. Instead, countless black needles, similar to the ones falling down on him, appeared beside him. They shot upwards.

Without waiting to see the needles collide, Ray turned straight to Joe and sped up to him. He sliced down at Joe's shoulders. Sadly one blade was blocked with the gun while the other was shot.

The two broke off and leapt down on to the white rubble. They were pretty equally bloody. If you had to choose one, though, Ray had more cuts. They had been fighting in equal terms for a pretty long time. Both of them were using their special power and also their Shinushisha.

"You've improved, Ray," commented Joe, smiling.

"Don't tell me you expected me to still be on the same level as last time," Ray answered, smirking.

"Na, I knew you were training. And I can see that you did."

"Thanks for the complement, but that's not what I want."

"Back to being serious, huh? I only tried to lighten up the mood, you know."

"I'm not that free right now to care about the mood."

Joe stared at the other without any expression on his face for a while.

_He really wants to know, huh. Well…_

Suddenly, a smirk rose up the scientist's lips.

"I know," he said playfully.

Ray flinched at the change of the tone. He didn't let his guard down, however.

"Know what?" he demanded.

"You've been doing pretty well up till now. So I was thinking…How about we take it up a _little further_?"

Ray inhaled sharply.

"You're not serious."

"Do you want me to tell you or not? I've decided that you'll have to fight me in 'that' form if you want the answer. I won't tell you the answer even if you manage to beat me like this. Let's just take it up to the extreme! How's that?"

"You know what you're suggesting right now?"

"Yes, I do," answer Joe.

Ray clenched his teeth. His grip tightened even more. He glared.

"Fine."

The purple haired Hades grinned in satisfaction.

"Sweet."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I finally uploaded. I need to get this done so that I can finally go onto other fics. I haven't been uploading them...for <em>months<em>. Hope you enjoyed! _PLEASE_ REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

The Ringing Bell

**Hey! Once again, sorry about the long update! I think I'm even busier during the holidays :( But! I'm gonna try to upload one of my fic each day. **

**THANK YOU reviewers~! I can't thank you enough! And also those who added this fic to list, THANK YOU to you too.**

**This chapter's kinda short. Sorry. I hope you enjoy though. **

* * *

><p><span>Ch 20<span>

"You're not serious."

"Do you want me to tell you or not? I've decided that you'll have to fight me in 'that' form if you want the answer. I won't tell you the answer even if you manage to beat me like this. Let's just take it up to the extreme! How's that?"

"You know what you're suggesting right now?"

"Yes, I do," answer Joe.

Ray clenched his teeth. His grip tightened even more. He glared.

"Fine."

The purple haired Hades grinned in satisfaction.

"Sweet."

"So? Now?"

"Yes. Now."

Without any other words, the two held their own weapons up to their chest and closed their eyes. They whispered to the weapon.

"Break…"

The weapons made a clean snapping sound. It then started to disintegrate into black dust.

"Now…"

They moved the dust in their hands to their mouths. The dust slipped off their hands and slid through their throat.

"…Reform!"

Their eyes flipped open at the same time to show a pair of glowing cat like orbs.

All the transformation began and finished in a mere second.

Ray's hair was extended. The once short, brown ponytail now reached his waist. His neck, upper torso and legs had a chain going around. However, they weren't the biggest transformations.

First, he had long, black feathered wings on his back. A raven's wings. Next came the arms. His left arm…wasn't really an arm anymore, nor did it have a hand. While the upper half was in chains, the lower half was an enormous curved blade of 2 meters. More to that, it that two smaller blades attached. His right arm looked less dangerous. At least the arm did, not the hand. The arm also had two 50 cm sized blades protruding out, but it was coming out from on actual_ arm_ and not a blade. The right hand was another story. It had turned into a great claw of blades. Five blades as each finger. The third was that Ray's teeth had turned into fangs. Wolf fangs and his ankle each had a huge, sharp thorn protruding out. He now had a long black horn curved slightly outwards on the left side of his head. The horn on the right side was broken version of the left. Finally, the two tails. They were very long and had fatal dagger heads attached to the tip.

There was a perfect word for Ray as he was right now. He was a _monster_. The demonic blue eyes made it worse.

Joe, on the other hand, was a different kind.

His wings were not made out of feathers but hard, rocky and leathery substance. His left eye had turned into slits as well. It was red, if to add color. The other eye, however, was an empty socket. Around the hole, there was the same substance used for the wings. He had five horns in total. One medium sized one in the center, two big ones curving inwards and two smaller ones just above each ear. His tongue was shocking as well. It had grown and was hanging out of his mouth like a snake. His upper torso was clad in the rocky substance. In place of his left arm, there were many white dust particles. The right arm and hand was a huge missile. Joe's tail had a spiky ball to it. Poisonous and deadly.

In other words, there was another monster in sight.

Joe gave out a whistle.

"Woah. That's the first time I've seen your true form. It suits you."

"Same goes to you. Then again, what's with the missing arm? Should I cut mine off to make this fair?" asked the demonic Ray.

"Oh. There's no need for you to do that. I'm fine without it. Just don't ask," Joe replied.

_Damn it. Is this arm ever going to heal? The human form has healed but why not the true one?_

Ray frowned. He was getting curious about the missing arm now.

"Okay. One more bet. If I win, you tell me about the Forbidden Level _and _what happened to your arm. Deal?"

Joe hissed.

"Fine with me…but that's never going to happen."

The scientist lifted his missile aka right arm and aimed. The empty eye socket turned red.

"Target found, fire."

* * *

><p>Sarrow was lost for words. His opponent had suddenly turned, no, more like returned back to a <em>Hollow<em>.

"You…You're a Hollow?"

Grimmjow, now in his Arrancar uniform and all, put on his infamous 'I-wanna-kill' grin.

"Obviously."

_Okay. I feel great right now. The miasma doesn't seem to be a problem right now. I'm fine._

Sarrow's eyes narrowed.

"What is a Hollow like you doing here?" he growled.

"Sightseeing."

"I'll have to get rid of you right this second."

"Heh. As if you can."

The short break was over and the fight began. Now that his ability wasn't limited, Grimmjow decided to enjoy for the time being. With his original speed, he appeared right above the unsuspecting Sarrow and pulled Panthera down on Sarrow. The third Hades had no choice but to go defensive. He shoved Grimmjow off, only to see him right beside him.

"Too slow~"

Bam!

Sarrow gasped for air as Grimmjow's middle kick knocked the air out of him.

_Shit! This guy is faster than I thought! _Sarrow silently cursed as he coughed out blood.

Unfortunately for Sarrow, the next second he was pinned down against a roof by the blue haired Arrancar.

Grimmjow smiled sarcastically.

"Aw~ Already tired?"

"Ha! Never!"

The orange mohawk surrounded his body with electric shock waves. It had no effect on him but to Grimmjow, yes.

"Ah!" yelped Grimmjow as he felt the horrible pain go through his body. He had no choice but to jump off, unless he wanted to die. And that wasn't really the case.

Using the moment, Sarrow punched his opponent hard in the ear. It made Grimmjow lose sense of balance.

Despite this, the Arrancar aimed a kick at Sarrow. It hit. Or more like, it should have hit. Due to his lost balance, his kick was more than far off its target. However, he used his brains and animal instincts to fire a cero, which was a wide and long range attack.

Sarrow blocked the beam, and the force sent both of them flying in opposite ways.

Grimmjow had managed to regain his balance just before he touched the hard surface of a roof.

"Uh. You cheeky bastard. You'll pay for that," he cursed.

The next moves were more even. Slash, punch, fire, kick, slash again, round kick…Until heavy and demonic spiritual pressure blasted from the South. Both Grimmjow and Sarrow came to a halt.

"What the hell is this?" Grimmjow asked. He had never felt a pressure like this before. Dark, much darker than Hollows. A spiritual pressure that would have not just kill a normal being but make their entire body and organs rot.

The biggest thing was, something felt familiar.

Grimmjow was more confused but Sarrow was shocked. He was well aware of what or where the pressure was coming from and whose it was.

"Are they mad?"

"Who's 'they'?" asked Grimmjow.

"Oh, I guess you wouldn't know about it. This is the spiritual pressure of a Hades in _true _form. Meaning that the Shinushisha has returned to its owner as a heart. When a Hades regain the heart, he or she will become a monster."

"Monster? Like Hollows?"

"Worse. What are they doing anyway? They better not be play fighting in that form. This is a serious matter."

"For the last time, who's 'they'?" screamed Grimmjow in irritation.

"Joe Peroz, the sixth Hades, and Raymond Eyre, the fifth."

Grimmjow himself flinch at the mention of Ray. He had no idea that the young kid had this much power inside him.

_Then…what about Cynthia? Does she have this dark spiritual pressure? And she's been hiding all that…from me and everyone in Hueco Mundo. Even Aizen… _

"Is it possible for one of you to hide all that pressure?" asked Grimmjow.

"There's only one who can do that even in her true form. Cynthia Kiel."

Grimmjow couldn't help but smile.

_She really _is_ skilled after all. _

Sarrow continued, "Cynthia Kiel can make someone think that she's dead only with her pressure without using any kind of magic, substance, you name it. No wonder she managed to-" Sarrow stopped abruptly.

_In Division 9. This guy was with that girl who looks like Cynthia Kiel. Then there was Eyre as well. Now Eyre's fighting Peroz and this guy's fighting with me. They must both know each other. And if that girl actually was Cynthia Kiel…I heard that she was imposing as a Hollow…Could it be that this guy came with her? If that's true, then Eyre's been covering for them? Say that's true, it leads to now. Eyre and this guy are both fighting. Then where's Cynthia Kiel?_

Sarrow looked around.

_It's no use looking for her spiritual pressure._

It all came to a realization when the spotted it. The castle. Sarrow's eyes widened.

"No way!"

He turned to Grimmjow. However, he found the Espada down on the roof, gasping painfully. He was clutching his chest desperately.

"H…Hey? Hollow? What's wrong with you?" stammered Sarrow in surprise.

Grimmjow didn't reply. He was in too much pain. He felt like he was burning. It was the miasma. It had started to affect him.

This time, there was nothing to stop it.

* * *

><p>Inside the castle, the ball room was now covered in ice and blood. The ceiling was ice, the walls were frozen and was splattered in blood. The floor was a sea of blood.<p>

There was a King standing in the center of the red sea, and in his hand, he held his claymore. In his other hand, he held a limp girl half lying in the sea by her wrist.

While the King's silver eyes were alive, the girl's golden eyes were unmoving and lifeless.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chap will probably be the end of the fight! Probably. Please review! <strong>

**P.S.**

**Cynthia's probably not dead. Probably.**


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 22

**Hi! Sorry for the long update. I was being lazy :3 I really can't wait to finish this fic off so that I can move on to other ones. They haven been uploaded for like...aha ha ha... **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And welcome new readers!**

**The battle's gonna go on until the next chap. Sorry. False alarm.**

* * *

><p><em>Uh…Where am I?<em>

A younger Cynthia looked around. She was standing alone in a vast, empty dungeon. The sky was red-black and eerie.

_This place is so depressing. What is this place?_

It was then when she saw a figure a fair distance away from her. Cynthia started walking towards it. Once she got close enough, she saw that it was a woman with her back towards the red haired girl. The woman had short black hair and was wearing a black dress. Soon, Cynthia realized who the woman was.

"Beth!"

The woman still didn't turn around to answer the call. Cynthia reached out for Beth's shoulders.

"What are you doing here, Beth?"

The moment she touched her sister, the woman turned. The next thing that came from Cynthia's mouth was a piercing scream.

"AHHHHHH!"

Cynthia was frozen to the spot in fear. She started shaking madly.

"Be….Beth…" she stammered.

The woman in from of her was indeed her sister, Beth. However, it wasn't her at the same time.

Her eyes were stitched as well as her mouth. Stitch marks covered her pretty face. Behind the stitches her eyes were ones of the dead. Yet, those dead eyes were staring down as Cynthia.

Suddenly, one of her hand reached out for Cynthia. The movement was highly unnatural and robotic. The young girl started backing away.

"St…Stay away from me!"

She spun around and started to run as fast as she could.

_It's…It's that! It's one of them I saw in the Forbidden Level! _

She continued to sprint when she past someone. She skidded to a stop.

Someone else is here! Maybe he can help!

The man had a short brown ponytail. He had a long katana secured to his waist. Cynthia smiled.

_Ray!_

"Ray! I'm glad I-"

Cynthia wanted to rip out her eyes the next moment. Ray Eyre was before her eyes, his deep blue eyes sewn like Beth's. His right hand moved up to his mouth. With a finger, he ripped the stitches out, revealing razor sharp, animalistic teeth. With his other hand, he held an arm.

_Arm? Whose is it? _

Maybe her senses have dulled, nobody knows. Nobody knows how long Cynthia took to notice one of her arms was ripped off, or the blood pooling beneath her.

Cynthia gasped in horror.

"My…my arm…"

As her eyes slowly moved to what Ray was holding, he moved his hand as well. Towards his mouth.

Chomp.

The poor young girl watched her own arm get devoured by a hideous monster.

"Ah…"

She started vomiting without a moment to spare. Tears came out of her eyes.

_Stop. I can't take this anymore. Please stop!_

* * *

><p>Leo dropped his unmoving enemy into the pool of blood. He looked at her for a while and let out a sigh.<p>

The door banged open. Leo looked up in surprise. It was his trusty blonde right hand man, Housk.

"It's you," Leo simply commented.

Housk looked around wide eyed, taking time to analyze the situation.

"Kiel's behind all this?"

"Yes."

"My apologies, Your Highness! If only I've known sooner!"

"No…It's alright. You were occupied with something else, I'm guessing. Besides, it's already taken care of. She's currently having a nightmare I gave to her as a welcoming present."

"I see. Using your power. I really hate that nightmare power of yours. It's horrible."

"Hey! It's still useful."

Housk sighed.

"She'll be having the worst time of her life right now. Will you kill her soon?"

"Not yet. I won't be the one to end her. She'll be executed. Sarrow will love it."

Housk looked grave at the name. Leo noticed.

"It's there a problem?"

"Well, yes. It was the reason I didn't notice you were fighting straight away."

"It's got to do with spiritual energy, isn't it? How strong? I can't sense it. I can't even if I want to," said Leo, looking downcast.

There was something special about Leo. He had a power to make others experience the worst dreams that can slowly kill. However, he was born without the ability to sense spiritual pressure. The more he tried to sense, the more it became impossible for him.

"So. What's going on Housk?"

The blonde rubbed the back of his neck uneasily.

"It's a bit big. First. There are two battles going on right now. One beside Dark Chains in the West, and one where the lab is in the South."

Leo shook his head dismissively.

"Must be one of their play fights. It happens all the time."

"No. It's a real one."

"Who's fighting?"

"Joe and Raymond. To near death. They're in their real forms right now."

The King's silver eyes widened.

"What! Real forms? The monstrous one? Are they serious? Why?"

"I am not sure of the reason, but Beth is seeing to it. They've already destroyed the entire lab."

Leo stared at Housk, open mouthed. Releasing the form was like letting go of all the humanity the one processed. It was not normal for one to fight in that form. He shook his head.

_What are they thinking?_

"Beth will deal with it. Don't keep it in mind," soothed Housk.

"Yeah…What about Sarrow?"

"That's the weird one. Sarrow is struggling against…a Hollow."

Now that was double shock for the King.

"A Hollow! What do you mean?"

"Exactly as I just said. A Hollow has entered. From what I presume, Cynthia Kiel is behind this."

"I can't believe she brought a Hollow along."

"Yes. I am not quite sure of what's going on but I'll see to Sarrow and the Hollow."

"We've got lots to do when this is over."

Housk nodded.

"Yes, indee-"he was cut off in the middle as his expression turn into shock and horror. What Housk felt was an extremely dark and evil spiritual pressure of someone he didn't recognize.

_What…What is this? It's not those two. It's not Sarrow. It's not even Beth's! Could it be?_

Although he couldn't sense, judging by the other's expression, Leo immediately knew something was wrong.

"Housk? What's wrong? What's going on now?"

The man snapped his eyes towards the King.

"Your Highness. I'm leaving right now. You stay here."

"Huh? Wait, Housk!"

Too late, the blonde man was already gone. Leo blinked in confusion.

_What is going on?_

* * *

><p>Sarrow stared at his opponent in surprise. The blue haired guy was gasping, clutching his chest. His face was scrunched up in pain.<p>

_What now?_

"Oi…What's wrong with you?"

Sarrow tried to take a step forward towards the knelt figure of Grimmjow. It was then. A strong blue-black aura shot out from him, blocking Sarrow from getting any closer. The aura was dark, and Sarrow felt as if he could feel the pain Grimmjow was in right now from it.

"What…What the hell is this?" exclaimed Sarrow. He had spent all the time meeting many opponents, and executing them. Yet, he had no idea what to do with the guy in front of him.

"Whatever! I'll just use this chance to kill you!"

With his axe raised high, the orange Mohawk jumped into the air. With powerful force, he slammed it right where Grimmjow was.

He failed. Instead of cutting Grimmjow in half, he found himself trying to keep even with the evil aura.

_What the hell is going on?_

Suddenly, the aura left Sarrow and enclosed around Grimmjow, making him disappear from sight. Sarrow backed away. He didn't let down his guard. And it was a good thing he did.

The aura turned navy. Navy closer to black than blue. Some of it separated and shaped into countless arrows. In a flash, the arrows shot out in every direction.

"Gah!"

Sarrow managed to block and dodge most of them but let out a yell when one of it protruded out of his right shoulder. The rest of the arrows destroyed whatever it hit. Most of the buildings near were at least half rubble.

"What is going on?" moaned Sarrow, ignoring the sharp tug of pain on his shoulder. He reached out to pull the arrow out of his body. However, before he could even touch it, a newcomer pulled it forcefully out.

"Gah!"

Sarrow let out a painful moan as he looked up at the newcomer. His expression relaxed by a little when he realized the tall blonde man.

"Housk!"

Housk didn't turn to look but kept his sharp eyes on the aura.

"What is this, Sarrow?" he asked.

The said executor narrowed his eyes.

"An intruder. A Hollow. One of those Arrancars in Hueco Mundo, I'm guessing. Cynthia Kiel brought him…Ah!" Sarrow looked back at the castle in realization, "The King! He's in danger!"

"He already knows. He's dealt with her."

Sarrow looked at Housk in relief. But only for a few seconds.

"What about Peroz and Eyre?"

"Beth is dealing with them. She's pissed."

"Aw…I'm starting to feel pretty sorry for them now…haha…" Sarrow weakly laughed at the information. Some horrible images started coming into his mind. Sarrow gulped. "Actually, make that extremely sorry."

Housk couldn't help but sweat drop along with him.

"Yes…I agree…" he snapped out of his own horrible images, "but that's not our own problem. We got something else to do right now. Concentrate on the Hollow, Sarrow."

"Understood."

The two concentrated on the ball of aura. Sarrow lifted his axe and surrounded it with electricity. Housk reached out for a long clothed object tied behind his back. With one swipe, he shook the cloth off and revealed and extremely long spear, with a gigantic dangerous looking head with a black skull engraved on it.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

* * *

><p><em>It…hurts…<em>

_I can't…breathe…_

_This isn't fun…it's painful…_

_Stop…_

_Help…Cynthia…Where are you…Help me…_

_I don't know what to do…_

_Help. _

* * *

><p>The aura started to wear off.<p>

"Housk, it's coming," warned Sarrow.

The other simply nodded.

Whoosh

A gust of wind flew past them as the last of the aura surrounding Grimmjow disappeared.

"Huh?"

Sarrow blurted out when he saw…nothing. Housk stiffened as well. The aura disappeared but there was nothing.

"Where did he go?" yelled Sarrow. He madly looked around. Left, right, down, and up…

"Fuck. What the fuck is that," he said bluntly.

"Hm?"

Housk followed where Sarrow was looking. He mentally let out curses.

Above them in midair, there stood a beast. Very long blue mane flowed behind. Blue eyes were in silts and the white part turned black. A tail of at least 3 meters resembled a flexible arrow with poisonous spikes like a rose stem. The turquoise eye markings were extended. The jaw shaped mask was gone, but his teeth had turned exactly like it, as fangs. His animalistic ears were stretched, it resembled a lynx's, only much longer. His torso was black and two white rings looped though his hole. The four paws were black. They looked pretty normal for a cat. Well at least they thought.

They watched Grimmjow move up one of his hand/paw to his mouth. He started licking it.

"Oh, hey he's turned into a cat. That doesn't sound like a bad-"

Five 1 meter long claws shot out from the paw Grimmjow was licking.

"…deal…?" Sarrow's declaration ended as a question.

It was soon followed by the other hand/paw sprouting the same gleaming claw-blades. As if on the cue the two rings started spinning. It figured that the rings were two curved blades spinning in full speed. Grimmjow's black-blue cat eyes sarcastically looked down at Sarrow. He swiped his tail lazily and the nearby building dissipated into rubble even though it didn't touch it.

Sarrow imagined himself having ten blades protruding out of his body with one side of him being grinded and ripped by the rings while he slowly broke off into rubble.

"Or maybe not."

* * *

><p>Bang!<p>

Ray fell out of the black sky, one of his sides smoking.

_Uh. I never knew that his arm could shape shift._

Just before he touched the ground, he gained consciousness and used his wings to regain balance in back in air. During the fight, Ray had realized that Joe's arm wasn't only a missile but an entire range of weapons. From daggers to rail guns…

_No wonder he was so confident about having only one arm. Well, doesn't matter, it's my turn now. _

He rushed to his enemy's side. He raised his claw and smashed down. He was blocked, but with his other arm, he dug the giant blade into Joe's abdomen, making him hiss in pain.

Before Joe could break off, Ray went closer and tried to bite his neck. This time, he failed. Joe raised his tail high. Ray's eyes widened and he immediately took out his blade from his opponent the moment the tail crashed down.

Ray narrowed his eyes. The tail had grazed his head. Blood blinded his eyes. Ray blinked a few times to get it out of his eyes. When he regained his eyesight, the first thing he saw was Joe smiling in front of him.

"Payback~"

Ray felt immense pain when a sickening sound of flesh ripping rang through the cold air. He looked down to see Joe's arm, now a blade was going through his abdomen. He clenched his teeth in annoyance.

"Damn you."

"I'm only repaying. Give and take, you know?"

"Give and take my ass."

"Whatever, we're on equal terms right now, both _very_ bloody, We'll both die of blood loss if this goes on. One of us should quickly lose." commented Joe. He smirked and added,"I doubt that you'll win~"

"Huh. Don't get cocky," Ray snorted.

'Then go harder!"

Joe's arm changed into a canon like gun. The empty socket glowed once more. White light started to charge.

"Honestly, you're wasting my time."

He fired. White engulfed Ray, and he was gone.

"See?" Joe declared. Suddenly, Joe felt a new aura. Shivers went down his spine.

"I don't think so."

Joe looked up. He smiled weakly.

"Oh. You didn't die. That's great news. Now we can die together."

Ray frowned from midair.

"Huh? Did you hit your head or something?"

"Er…well…I forfeit, Ray."

"What? What are you saying? We only just started!"

"Yeah, but we lost a lot of blood and I think we better stop while it's not too late."

"Huh?"

_What is wrong with him all of a sudden? We haven't even fought properly yet!_

"Sense, Ray. Sense it," Joe's voice came out in a whisper now.

"Sense what?"

"It's…" Joe trembled.

Ray still had no clue what was going on. At least not until a thick black rope wrapped around his neck.

"What the—AHH!"

A tug on the rope, Ray found himself falling towards the rocky ground. He flapped his wings desperately, but no avail. He crash landed.

"Ouch…" commented Joe as he watched Ray fall from the sky and crash land.

_This is my chance! Run!_

Joe turned his back on Ray and started to walk away as if nothing happened.

_Okay. Be calm, be calm. I'll be fine…unless I die of blood loss but…yeah… I'll be-_

The same rope wrapped around Joe's own neck.

"Where do you think you're going?" said an icy voice.

_Oh shi-_

"ACK!"

He too, was pulled and tripped backwards on the ground.

"Ow…"

He ended up lying beside Ray.

"I'm sorry. If only I understood earlier," Ray apologized.

"It's alright."

A shadow loomed over them. The shadow of the evil queen. The two who were fighting just now sweat dropped and gave their best smiles at the looming figure, all pain in their body forgotten.

"Ahaha…Hey, Beth~"

_Shit. We're dead._

* * *

><p>Leo was on the throne, looking rather bored.<p>

_I want to go out…but I don't want to get scolded by Housk…or Beth. No, I don't mind Housk, it's Beth who's the problem. _

He sighed, and looked around the hall. Blood, ice and bodies were all he could see.

_I think she'll make me clean all this up myself._

His eyes turned towards Cynthia, who was still lying among the other bodies.

_How long are you planning to sleep, Cynth? I need you to wake up now. So that I could help you …escape again…_

* * *

><p><em>Stop. I can't take this anymore! Please stop!<em>

The younger Cynthia sobbed.

"I don't want to be here. Let it stop. Let it stop…"

Suddenly, the hard dusty ground turned into soft sand. The sky was now pitch black and a single crescent moon lightened the area.

"Huh? This is…Hueco Mundo?"

She stood up and looked around. There was nothing but a trail of blood splattered on the sand. Cynthia absentmindedly followed the path. She walked endlessly, only relying on the blood trail to lead her way.

After what it felt like years, she finally reached the origin of the blood. A body was lying on the sand with a creature with very long blue mane standing over it. The body was wearing the white Arrancar uniform.

_An Arrancar?_

Cynthia slowly stepped towards the two figures. When she was close enough to make out the exact features, her eyes refused to move away from the body on the ground. Short, blue hair. Tall, muscular body. It was way too familiar.

She pushed past the other creature and knelt beside the body and turned him over.

Another ear piercing scream came out from her mouth. Tears once again rushed out. The body indeed belonged to her Espada. He wasn't only just dead. He had the same stitches over his face. His lively light blue eyes behind the stitches had long lost color.

_Not…Not you too!_

Anger surged through her. She spun violently around to face the other creature standing behind her.

_He'll pay for this!_

However, the anger was replaced by confusion and horror. Cynthia stared at the creature with enormous eyes.

"Gri…Grimmjow…sa…ma?"

Long blue mane. Sharp tail. Teeth red with blood. Strange rings that ripped anything it went contact with, and everything else. Including black eyes with blue silts. Blood dripped off his claw blades.

The creature licked the blood on one of his paw. And smiled. An insane smile that didn't even have a little speck of humanity in it.

"So little girl. Will you kindly be my next meal?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry 'bout the disappointing fight between Ray and Joe. I was too...well...'blocked' to continue. Ha! Nearly over! Yeah! Finally! Thanks for reading and REVIEW like please. Seriously REVIEW.<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

The Ringing Bell

**Hiya! I'm baaaaaack! Sorry for the reeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaalllllllyyy long update. I am ashamed (lol) I read over this fic from the start and I am embarrassed at all the grammar and spelling mistakes I have! :( Some of m sentences don't even make sense. Ah well, I guess I'm too lazy to redo it from scratch.**

**Here's ch 22, which is a little short. Anyway, this fic will be over in 2~3 chaps! So bear with me until then! **

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 22<span>

Gasp!

Cynthia woke up in a pool of blood. Strong, metallic flavor of the red liquid rushed into her mouth.

"Ack!"

Blood. It was disgusting as always. Flesh of prey was delicious, blood was a different story. She was busy choking out blood when she realized that she wasn't alone.

"Your Majesty."

Leo nodded, not flinching at her glare.

"Hey, Cynthia. Please don't wake up so suddenly from now on. I almost got a heart attack," he said jokingly.

However, Cynthia didn't reply. She couldn't. She sensed a spiritual pressure. Familiar, yet dark.

_Grimmjow sama._

Rage went through her. Grimmjow had gone too far.

"What did you do to him?!" she snarled, struggling to sand due to her injuries.

Leo blinked his silver eyes.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Grimmjow!"

"What's a Grimmjow?"

She grabbed the King's throat despite him being taller.

"Shit, I'm talking about the damn dark spiritual pressure out there!"

"Oh, that. I don't know myself. I can't feel it after all, you know that. All I did was put you to sleep."

Cynthia's golden eyes widened.

_The dream. The blue beast. Grimmjow._

"I don't have time for this," she said, letting go of Leo.

"You're not going to try to kill me again?"

"I can't defeat you, Your Majesty. My power isn't enough." She turned around to leave. But she was grabbed by the arm.

"Hey, Cynth?"

"Damn it, Leo! Let go of me!"

"We're still friends, right?"

Cynthia stiffened. She looked at the King. His eyes were uncertain and afraid, like she had first met her. She sighed.

"Did the experiment to make you be able to sense spiritual pressure fail?" she asked.

"Yeah, it did. I don't really care now, though," Leo answered sadly.

"Can you help me bring Grimmjow back? As a friend?"

Leo smiled, but not before blinking in surprise.

"Yes, of course. As a friend."

* * *

><p>Crash! Bang!<p>

Meter long claws destroyed a building Housk was standing on before. Housk dived down at Grimmjow. Grimmjow simply looked up at the blond man and lifted his paw to block him.

Housk's spear went down forcefully on those claw blades. Although he had an upper hand since he was pushing down, he was the one to struggle. The blue beast in front of him didn't even budge.

"Housk! Move!"

Housk heard Sarrow and dodged just before Sarrow's enhanced electricity attack came crashing down. Grimmjow was hit. Then the spear went through his neck and out the other side.

_Yes!_

Housk's delight lasted for a mere second. Grimmjow's poisonous tail shot down at him. He managed to dodge once more but not without receiving a graze. Sarrow didn't miss the chance and he sliced his enemy's now black torso. The wound was deep enough to be fatal, especially when the attack had electricity within.

"Ha! I did it!"

"No, Sarrow! Retreat!" yelled Housk from a distance away.

Sarrow was too late to hear. Arrows made of navy aura pierced his chest and abdomen. He coughed out blood. He saw the wound he made in Grimmjow starting to heal.

He's regenerating? At that speed?

Before Grimmjow could make another attack, Housk pulled Sarrow away. He yanked the arrows out as well, causing the other to groan painfully.

"This is why we only use our Shinushisha. If we had our true from, your heart would actually be in your body and not your weapon. If those arrows hit you in your true form, then-"

"Yeah. I know. Good bye world for me. He can regenerate awfully fast, by the way."

"I can see. How troublesome…" he pause for a few seconds.

"Housk? This isn't the time to be daydreaming, you know."

"Wait…Sarrow, I sense a new spiritual pressure."

Sarrow raised an orange eyebrow.

"You can sense someone else with that monster around? You sure are talented, aren't ya?"

"Sarrow…it's him."

"Housk, concentrate. Bluey's taking your spear out of his neck."

"It's the King!"

"Housk! Dodge!"

Grimmjow threw Housk's spear at him. Housk recovered from the shock, yet too late.

_No, I can't die yet…_

However, the attack never came. Housk gasped.

"Your…Your Highness!"

Leo was standing in front of him, Housk's spear in his own hand. He looked back at his right hand man with a smile.

"I told you to wait."

Housk couldn't help but smile in relief. Leo turned to Sarrow.

"Hey, Sarrow! Are you alright?"

It was indeed true that the Orange Mohawk looked way worse than Housk. He had a lot of holes in his body and was covered in blood.

"Not really to be honest, Your Highness."

"Just hold on a little longer, both of you. We'll be able to defeat this blue guy now that we have four of us!"

"Your Highness, it's three," corrected Housk.

"Four actually," said a new voice.

Sarrow and Housk whipped around. Bright golden eyes, long red hair, and a scythe. It was Cynthia Kiel.

Sarrow raised his axe.

"You!"

He raised his weapon to fire an attack but was stopped by his own blood binding his arms and wrists.

"What the hell!"

Cynthia smiled.

"Hey, Sarrow. Long time no see."

"Your Highness! What is the meaning of this?" yelled Sarrow.

"We're going to return this monster back to normal and she's with us."

"What! You've gotta be kidding me! You know she's-"

Housk silenced the third Hades. He nodded at Cynthia.

"If the King trusts you, then so do I. But if you make one move against us, then I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Understood, Housk," replied Cynthia as she nodded back at him.

"And that means unbinding Sarrow," Leo added.

"You better!" Sarrow yelled as his bindings disappeared.

"Don't be so impatient."

"Damn bitch."

"Enough," stopped Housk. "So what's the plan?"

"We kill him."

Cynthia felt dread as she said it herself. Kill. She couldn't. Not Grimmjow.

_But I have to. If I don't, he'll vanish. And…_

"Are you sure you can?" asked Sarow, full of doubt.

"He's my Master. I should be able to do that. After all, it's a servant's job to keep one's master in place."

"What?! He's your _Master_?" exclaimed Sarrow. The other two didn't hide their surprise either.

"Yep. And here's proof." Cynthia touched the bell lightly. It had been forgotten, yet it had always been there on her neck.

"I can't believe it…"Leo murmured.

All eyes went to Grimmjow. The blue monster was once again clutching his head, claws sheathed. He growled lowly and his tail lashed dangerously.

"Let's use this chance to subdue him," said Leo.

Unfortunately for them, the chance had disappeared the moment he said that. Grimmjow was back on offense again.

* * *

><p><em>I'm really tired.<em>

_I want to sleep._

_I can hear a bell ringing._

_It's comforting._

_It reminds me of someone._

_But who?_

* * *

><p>Attack, slash, cut, dodge, kick, block, and again and again. The battle went on in the similar pattern. For Grimmjow, it was a fight to kill and destroy. For Leo, Housk and Sarrow, it was a fight to subdue. For Cynthia, it was a fight to return. To return back who she loved and cared the most.<p>

Icy froze Grimmjow's lower torso. Electricity went through his body. Housk's 'sound' made him dazed and his lynx like ears deaf. Grimmjow was captured.

"Cynthia!" Leo yelled at his childhood friend. "Now!"

Cynthia leaped at the monster.

_Kill him._

She lifted her scythe.

_I have to kill him._

She met Grimmjow's eyes. Black and blue. Blue. It was shaking in pain.

_Kill him._

Leo's ice cracked, making him gasp.

"Wait, Cynth! Stop!"

_Kill him._

Ten giant claws protruded out of Cynthia's back.

_But I can't._

* * *

><p>Cynthia threw up blood. Her eyes were in pain. She couldn't hear anything. But she had Grimmjow with her. The bloody girl reached out and grabbed the monster's shoulders. She embraced him, despite the ring shaped blades digging painfully on her stomach.<p>

_I want to be alone._

Using her blood powers, she used her blood to make a cube that caged Grimmjow and herself. It created a room for the two only. No one could see them, and they couldn't see anyone but themselves.

"Gri…Grimmjow sama…?"

A growl, followed by a poisonous tail piercing her heart.

_It hurts. It really hurts. Yet, I don't even have the power to scream. _

"Grimmjow sama, hear me out."

_I'm dying._

"I don't have much time left, but…I wanted to thank you for everything. I would have never escaped darkness if it wasn't for you."

She felt cold, and sleepy.

"You probably know already but I…"

She wasn't able to continue. Her head fell and her body went limp.

_I love you._

* * *

><p><strong>Woah, I actually managed to finish this chapter! Yay. Plz review, thanks.<strong>


End file.
